


Nezach

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one man's insanity goes too far, our heroes find themselves left picking up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never got around to posting this over here. My apologies, I'm very lazy.
> 
> Nezach was my entry for NaNoWriMo in 2006, as such I ended up referring to chapters as "Days" because each part was literally written in a day. On weekends, however, I would stretch the new part across two days because I was raiding in World of Warcraft at the time. It's a little weird, but it worked for me. Just try not to think about it too hard and it'll be fine.

Keterburg never really seemed to change. Despite the dark secrets from its past that lurked just beneath the surface, it still remained a picturesque little scenic village nestled up in the mountains and forever frozen in an eternal blanket of snow. Yet, regardless of its innocent seeming atmosphere -assuming you didn't account for the casino- and the knowledge that really _bad_ stuff had gone down here in the not so distant past, Luke still couldn't figure out where the hell that distant sound of jingle bells came from. He'd looked in every feasible nook and cranny the last time they had passed through Keterburg, but hadn't found a damn thing. Eh, maybe the place really _was_ haunted. It _would_ stand to reason.

"I want to see Ion," Anise whined petulantly for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm sorry, Anise, but we're all exhausted," Tear said with a sigh, her own legendary patience having been sorely tested by the events of a _very_ long day. "Don't worry though, we'll head to Daath first thing in the morning."

"Man," Anise grumbled, her bottom lip sticking out in an irritated pout, "We should have already been there by now."

"Well, you know who to blame for our unfortunate delay," Natalia piped up in blatant, insincere cheerfulness before turning a pointed look in Luke's general direction.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Luke shot back defensively. It's not like they didn't have a say in where all they went. They could have said no at any point during the journey. And besides, Natalia was the very last person who should admonish him for chasing after Spinoza. She had been all for it, if only for the chance to see Asch again. It wasn't all his fault! Well... okay, maybe it was all his fault, but they didn't have to rub it in.

"Now now, children," Jade said blandly as he began to unobtrusively herd the snarly group towards the hotel, "Let's settle down and go check in to the hotel. You can rip into each other to your heart's content tomorrow morning."

"Really, colonel, you make us sound so... so... so uncivilized," Anise grumped as she began to climb the stairs that lead up past the casino.

"Heaven forbid." Jade smiled knowingly as he trailed up after the young Oracle Knight.

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head as he tromped up after them. Sometimes he really wondered about those two. He'd never met two people with such a glaring age difference who teased each other quite as comfortably as those two did. Then again, he'd never really bothered to ask about how they'd met much less how long they'd known each other. Old friends? But that didn't quite fit, Anise was only thirteen years old after all. Then again, she was a thirteen year old Fon Master Guardian, so it was still a feasible explanation.

_"You've really made quite a nuisance out of yourself, boy."_

Luke froze in mid-stride, his foot hovering just shy of grazing the next stair step. That voice... it couldn't be... He glanced behind him, but there was no one there. But surely...

"Luke? Are you coming?"

He whipped his head around and blinked owlishly up at Tear. She stood above him, at the top of the stairs, one eyebrow arched in what Luke guessed was her way of showing slight consternation. She was still rather irritated with him, not that he could really blame her all things considered. It _had_ been a rather pointless goose chase.

"Uh, yeah... uhm," Luke mumbled as he continued his aborted movement and trudged the rest of the way up the stairs. "Did you just... I don't know... hear something... or somebody?"

"No," Tear murmured, her brows scrunching together in mild concentration, "Just the colonel and Anise poking fun at each other, as usual. Why, did you hear something?"

"Nah, nevermind," Luke shook his head and smiled weakly, "It was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me."

"If you say so," Tear said uncertainly, shrugging her shoulders a moment later when it appeared that Luke wouldn't be more forthcoming. "Let's get to the hotel, it's starting to get dark."

"Yeah, let's go." Luke smiled again, this one not quite as forced, and motioned for Tear to go on ahead of him. His smile vanished the instant her back was turned. He was certain he had heard that. It had been Master Van's voice, and he had sounded... extremely annoyed, and somehow resigned. But why would he be hearing Master Van in Keterburg of all places?

And why did his right wrist ache so badly all of a sudden?

\---

"Hey Luke, are you all right?"

"Huh?" The aforementioned redhead looked up absently from where he had been studiously rubbing circles into his wrist, anything to alleviate the horrible ache that had only grown worse as the night had progressed. It hadn't been so bad at dinner, but that wasn't to say it hadn't been great either. Did he sprain it somehow without even knowing it?

"Are you all right?" Guy asked again, enunciating his words as if he were talking to someone who was half asleep. He hadn't acted as if he were all that annoyed with Luke's little side trips, at least not as much as any of the others had been. He'd even accepted Luke's numerous apologies with his usual carefree smile. He was probably too used to Luke's general stupidity to really get pissed off about the little things. Still, if Guy was asking about whether Luke was all right or not, then he hadn't managed to hide his discomfort nearly as well as he'd hoped. Crap.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine." Luke smiled warmly up at his best friend, desperately hoping he could hide the fact that no, he really wasn't all right and that he just wasn't sure _why_ he wasn't. What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't done anything exceptionally stupid of late, asides from fruitlessly chasing after an old man. And boy, that hadn't gotten him anywhere _or_ won him any favors. Geez, how boneheaded could he get?

"Right," Guy drawled back, obviously not believing a word Luke had said. Tilting his head slightly and cupping his chin in that thoughtful way of his, the noble turned servant eyed his friend appraisingly. Time for a different approach. "Okay, so what's wrong with your wrist then?"

Luke froze for the second time that day. Of _course_ Guy would notice it, he could be exceedingly observant at the most inopportune moments. Now how to get out of explaining something Luke didn't have any possible explanation for. Nibbling on his bottom lip nervously, he answered rather lamely, "Well, I'm not really sure. It just aches. But I'm sure a good night's rest will fix whatever the problem is, so don't worry unnecessarily on my account!"

"Uhuh," Guy grunted back, still obviously not believing a word coming out of Luke's mouth. _Damnit_.

"Oh do quit that," Jade said wearily as he entered the room, interrupting any further grilling on Guy's part. "It's obvious that Luke isn't too _keen_ on explaining his odd behavior tonight. Leave it alone for now. If it continues in the morning then by all means torture it out of him if you find it necessary; but in the meantime, _I_ , personally, would like to get some rest as I'm quite sure Anise will be banging on the door at first light."

"Yeah, I guess," Guy murmured, giving his friend one last disbelieving look that spoke volumes before turning to get ready for bed. That look easily told Luke that there would be dire consequences in the morning if he didn't tell him what the problem was.

The problem with that, of course, was that _he_ didn't know what the problem was. The only _voices_ Luke ever tended to hear was Asch and he certainly didn't sound anything like Master Van.

Wait a minute.

Asch. Maybe there was an explanation after all. What was that bastard up to anyway? Shouldn't he be off somewhere still chasing Spinoza down? Then again, they never really did know what Asch was up to until well after the fact. Hmm, it was something to think upon in the morning, but for now, Jade had the right idea. Sleep would be most welcome and maybe his wrist would feel better in the morning.

Just what _had_ he done to it anyway?

\---

_The agony of bone grating against shattered bone was nauseating but bearable. The stab wounds were worse, but he could deal with them as well if he could just **breathe**. Trying to escape a noose with one hand completely useless was a daunting task to begin with, perhaps even impossible, but he would do it. He wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction of killing him. Not here. Not now. Not **ever**._

_But he was so tired..._

Luke blinked. Those weren't his thoughts... and where was he? He had been in bed, lulled to sleep by the distant, if bizarre, sound of jingling bells. But now, where was this? It was dark. And cold. And... raining? Luke looked up, squinting against the water splattering steadily across his face. He was outside, and this was- A brilliant flash of lightning lit the sky, painting a eerie picture of rising stone columns and endless shadows: a resplendent cathedral.

Daath, this was Daath. They were supposed to go there in the morning. But this wasn't morning... how had he gotten here? And for that matter, he wasn't all that certain of where exactly he was in Daath. It was a courtyard of some sort, that much he had gathered in the brief flashes of light, but the angle to the cathedral was off... He was behind it? But why... what was-

Another flash of lightning split the sky and any thought of where he was instantly fled Luke's mind at what he saw in that moment. There was a tree at the center of the courtyard and there was something... hanging from it. No, not some _thing_ , some _one_. What the hell? He tried to step forward then, because whoever they were they were struggling -weakly- against whatever was holding them there. _A rope_. But he couldn't seem to move. Why couldn't he move? Someone needed his help. _Why couldn't he **move**?!_

Another flash of light, brighter and harsher than before and then nothing mattered anymore. Because he had seen. In that moment he had seen hair the length his had once been, hair the color of blood. Why was he here? This had to be a dream, a nightmare. _He_ couldn't be here. Neither of them could. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening.

A sudden jerk and _he_ was free, falling and landing awkwardly on the hard ground below, too awkwardly. Pain, sharp and intense shot out and Luke too was falling.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

_Well, that's one more broken bone to add to the tally_.

\---

It wasn't raining anymore. He wasn't cold anymore. But he was still falling and now there was someone screaming. Shrieking and sobbing. Please, stop. Shut up. Please please please. Make it stop! He couldn't deal with this, none of this was real. _Nothing_ was real. It couldn't be. He wouldn't let it be real.

"Luke! Luke, come on, wake up." There was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently, trying to get through. But he couldn't help it, he flinched. It hurt. Everything hurt. _He_ hurt. " _Luke!_ " And just like that, the screaming stopped. No. It didn't stop, he stopped.

Luke opened his eyes and craned his head back. Guy was standing over him, looking frantic with worry, one hand extended as if he were going to touch him but was afraid what would happen if he tried to again. Guy, it had been Guy shaking him, trying to wake him from his nightmare. Luke looked around, his eyes glassy, as if he wasn't really there. But he wasn't, was he? _He_ was back in Daath. No. _No!_ He'd had a nightmare, that's all it was, all that it could be. He had fallen out of bed. _Screaming_. Why did everything hurt? And where was that odd light coming from? Shouldn't it still be dark?

Luke glanced down at his hands in a daze, horror slowly slithering its way up his spine. They were glowing. Soft and gold. _Hyper resonance_. Not a dream. He couldn't help a sob then. A nightmare, a _real_ nightmare. The pain wasn't his. _Wasn't it?_ Why was this happening? What _had_ happened? Where was _he_?

_You know where_.

Daath.

He struggled to his feet, swaying in place, barely registering a steadying hand on his shoulder and voices, concerned voices echoing in his ears. Not here. _There_. He had to be _there_. That was where _he_ was. That was where he needed to be. "Wait for me," Luke muttered mournfully, his words barely above a whisper as he reached inside and beyond to the golden glow he knew would be there. It was always there.

But he wasn't anymore.

It was still dark and cold in Daath. And it was still raining. But only an empty rope hung from the tree in the courtyard.

_Where are you?_

\---

"What the hell?" Guy stared aghast, his hand grasping at empty air where just a second ago it had been holding onto his best friend. "What the _hell_?" he repeated again, his brain unable to process what had just happened. He had been shocked awake by screams, _Luke's_ screams. He had _never_ seen him like that before. Akzeriuth had been bad, but it had been nothing compared to this. A dream? A nightmare? What kind of nightmare could produce that level of hysteria? And Luke had _flinched_ when he had touched him, as if in acute pain. Why? What had been going on in his head? And now he wasn't even there anymore, he had just vanished right in front of them. What the hell was going on?

Guy looked up then, lost, unable to find any explanation and instead found Jade standing behind him, a dark, thoughtful expression on the older man's face. Jade... surely he would know what had just happened, he always knew _something_. But even before Guy could form any sort of question the door crashed open, Anise stumbling in with a mace held ready in hand and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"All right, where's the fire? Who's attacking? Let me at 'em!" she snarled, brandishing the mace and god help anything that got in her way. Natalia and Tear stood behind her, each leaning against opposite sides of the doorjamb, weapons in hand and ready for anything. But there was nothing to fight, at least, nothing here.

"I'm afraid there are no dragons present for you to slay, young knight," Jade said calmly, _too_ calmly as he reached up and massaged the bridge of his nose. "It seems our hero has gone on ahead to battle, one that we cannot join in."

"But-" Guy started, not sure of what he was going to say, but he had to say something. This was _Luke_ , after all.

"But what, Guy?" Jade interjected smoothly. "We have no idea where he has gone. And even if we did, whatever it is that he has gone chasing after would be over by the time we got there. There is nothing we can do." He shrugged then, as he always did when events seemed inevitable. "I suggest we all go back to bed and get what sleep we can. We still have a long journey ahead of us in the morning."

"But!"

"No buts, Guy," Jade ordered, his tone growing chill and hard, "We will go to Daath. It is where we are supposed to be going and he knows that. If he has enough sense left after he is finished with whatever it is that has called him away, then he will head there to meet us, or send word at the very least."

"But..."

"Don't worry, if there's anything we've learned about our dear, precious Luke, it is that he is remarkably resilient," Jade said softly, his tone still hard but now somehow comforting as well. "You will see him again, and soon no doubt."

Anise blinked at them blankly throughout the entire exchange, her mace drooping bit by bit as it became glaringly obvious that there was nothing present for her to beat up. "What the hell is going on here? And where the hell is Luke?"

"Yes, about that..."

\---

He staggered, his shoulder slamming abruptly against the alley wall, and bit back a curse as spears of pure torment worked their way up his side. Stupid of him to get caught like that. Too little, too late and Van had _not_ been pleased with him. Not in the least. He shuddered as he dragged himself along the wall for a few more steps. His insubordination had gone beyond intolerable, it seemed, and even the promise of eventual cooperation had bled dry. Hope sprang eternal, until even the insane had their fill of it. An example then. Hell if he would serve in that capacity. That fucking bastard could go find himself another martyr for that lunacy he called a cause.

He coughed raggedly, blood choking around what little air he could get in. His body seemed to be behind the times, remembering the ghost of a rope around his neck preventing breath, but he had escaped that. Hadn't he? Just breathe, damnit. If he got caught here then he might as well have just let himself die back there. And he'd be damned if he'd let that bastard have the satisfaction.

Not here.

He staggered again, biting his lip until it bled as bone ground against bone. Stupid stupid stupid. Stupid to get caught. So careless. Disarmed, his wrist shattered before he even had a chance of fighting back. And then there had been the anger, that terrible, implacable anger. It was something he couldn't fight against, something that he could never escape from either. Van had made very sure to prove that point many, many times over in the torturous hours that had followed his capture.

But then, what did it matter? What was the point? It had always been his fate to die. He sighed soundlessly in defeat and slid down to the ground, resting his cheek wearily against wet brick as the rain poured down over him. Even if he escaped, even if he survived, Van would just find him again. _This_ would happen again, and the next time it would be that much worse. Next time he _would_ die. So why even bother? It's not like anyone cared anyway.

And he was so very tired...

\---


	2. Day 2

"Where are you?" Luke murmured brokenly, his soft words easily drowned out by the steady roar of falling rain. The storm had abated somewhat in the few minutes since his unexpected arrival. The wind didn't whistle quite so horribly anymore, but the rain still fell incessantly and lightning continued to flicker across the sky at regular intervals, giving the city a spectral backdrop. He didn't like Daath, had never really liked Daath. The cathedral city just didn't seem _real_ to him. Then again, he'd never found a place that seemed real enough to him. Even home didn't really feel like home when he got right down to it. Then again, it wasn't really _his_ home in the first place, now was it? Luke fon Fabre lived in Baticul, but there really wasn't a Luke fon Fabre left to claim it _as_ his home. Asch refused to go back to being that person, probably couldn't after everything that had happened. And he... he didn't feel like Luke fon Fabre anymore. Luke, yes, he _was_ Luke, as much as anybody could be Luke now. But the rest, it wasn't either of them. They were... someone else.

_Where are you?_

All the streets looked the same at night, similar yawning holes of inky, forbidding darkness. But one of them might lead him to where he needed to be, and so he took them one by one, doing his best not to slide along the slick cobblestones and desperately hoping that he could find his way back out again. He needed to hurry, he could _feel_ that, but he couldn't _find_ him. He was _there_ in his mind, a dim focus of pain, but it was vague and it was... fading. He doubted that Asch had opened the connection between them on purpose. No, he knew better. The God-General would never have done anything that might show any sort of weakness on his part, most especially not where Luke was concerned. But whether he had meant for it to happen or not, it was there and impossible to ignore.

_It hurts._

Luke was no stranger to pain. He'd done a lot of stupid things while growing up, and the journey he'd been thrust into after his first meeting with Tear had been more than trying as far as physical ailments went - not to mention mental. But this went far beyond mere pain, this was the type of agony that could kill and _would_ kill if he didn't _find_ him. Daath was a veritable maze, even by day; but he couldn't have gotten too far, could he? No, he couldn't have, not with the echoes of torment that scraped across Luke's mind even now. But they had been diminishing in intensity since shortly after his arrival, and that did not bode well.

He was dying. Luke could almost believe that he was too; and for some strange reason, that didn't really bother him all that much. Maybe this was the way it was meant to be. They were two separate people, but here in the dark and the cold and soul smothering loneliness, it didn't feel like it. He was near. They were close now, so close that if one fell then the other would surely follow without fail. It seemed inevitable.

Luke stopped as the world dimmed around him. The rain and the lightning fading as he turned, the walls surrounding him dissolving in his mind's eye as he _looked_ for the first time in his life. The only real obstacles between them were ones they had erected themselves, both recent and ancient, barriers that seemed so inconsequential now. A step here, and then there, follow that path and then this one. The dark didn't matter now, he didn't need to see to know where he was going. He was still there, had always been there, if only he'd had the courage and foresight to _reach_ then he would have found him.

But that didn't matter anymore, because he was here. Now. The rain had returned, along with the biting cold and the heavy darkness. But he didn't really need the brief flashes of lightning to see the figure huddled up against the alley wall below him. He didn't need to see at all, he already knew what was there, _who_ was there. The endless rain had plastered _his_ hair to him like a bloody shroud, but there was still real blood in there amongst the mess. Too much. It was freezing here, he should be cold, enough to shiver, but he didn't. He didn't move at all. Too weak, too drained, his body too worn to even bother. And he was too pale, almost gray in the soft golden glow that enveloped them both. Too far gone, but not beyond his grasp. Not just yet.

Luke reached out, gently rubbing shaking knuckles against a soft cheek that was so much paler than his own. He didn't remember crouching down, not that it mattered. All that mattered right now was that he was here. It wasn't too late, _he_ wasn't too late. There was time still, not much, but enough. Enough time to make the difference if he hurried. _His_ head was resting against his shoulder before Luke even realized what he was doing, arms hooking under an unresponsive body, pulling _him_ closer and lifting, staggering to his feet while an unfamiliar weight urged him back down. A precious burden, one he never would have even considered as such before this very moment, but then, that all seemed a lifetime ago now. He needed help, immediate care. But where to go, what to do...

_Asch._

Luke sighed helplessly and looked down. Asch was still there, still a presence in his mind, but only just. He was getting weaker as the seconds ticked by, and what time they had left was slipping through Luke's fingers like sand in the glass. But Daath... Daath was not friendly territory. Even if Van had left... after... there were still the remaining Oracle Knights to contend with along with Mohs. It wasn't safe here, perhaps never would be, but he didn't know where else to go, _who_ he could go to, and even if he tried to _go_ elsewhere he wasn't even sure he'd be able to make it in time. There had to be somewhere close by that he could go, someone he could turn to. _Something_. Even just a friend would help at this point.

A friend...

Ion.

Ion was still in Daath. He would help, and even if he couldn't, he could probably provide a safe haven, a desperately needed sanctuary. Anything would be welcome at this point. It might not be enough in the long run, but it would have to do for now. But how to get _to_ Ion... he'd have to trudge through the entire cathedral and that just wasn't feasible. There were too many enemies between here and there and it would take too long. But perhaps there was another way... Luke closed his eyes and reached deep within himself once more, searching for that golden glow. It was just a flickering flame now, one that threatened to go out, but it was still there, for now, still strong enough to make another, much shorter journey.

"Ion," he whispered, and he, no, _they_ were no longer there. It wasn't raining anymore, though he could still hear it pattering against the windows. It wasn't cold or dark here either, it was warm and dry. Safe. A familiar face swam into his view. Ion. Concern and something akin to fear was blossoming across the Fon Master's face as he turned to them, his mouth moving, no doubt asking what had happened, but Luke couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything anymore, nothing except a deafening roar in his ears. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't breathing. Neither of them were. Time had run out for them, apparently, and now they were both falling. Falling into an endless sea of gold.

\---

Sunlight was just beginning to ghost over the mountains, revealing yet another new layer of snow in Keterburg proper, a typical happenstance for the town. No doubt, the children would take great glee in burying each other in it throughout the day, as they did just about every other day. But the children still slept at this hour, as did the vast majority of the residents. It was mainly at the hotel where restless stirrings could be found, stirrings that had been present for a good portion of the night.

Tear frowned worriedly as she sipped on a cup of tea and gazed out the window, her sight trailing vaguely over the snow covered village. She had not been able to sleep after being woken up by those horrible screams: _Luke's screams_. They would, no doubt, haunt her for a very long time to come, of that she was certain. It didn't help that none of them had any real explanation for what had happened either. _Something_ had happened, obviously, something horrible by the sound of it, something that had drawn him to it like a moth to a flame. But they didn't know where he could have gone, or even why. Who could possibly get any sleep after that? Natalia and Anise had both been just as luckless at finding further rest as she had. They were all worried, regardless of the griping and complaining that had gone on the day before. Luke had not returned, not that she was surprised. It was true that he had gotten better at controlling his hyper resonance, but transporting to another place was something else altogether. He couldn't do that at will, at least, not when he was in his right mind. And judging by the sound of those screams last night, he'd been so far from being in his "right mind" that it was questionable he'd even known where he had been much less where he had gone.

According to Guy, Luke had been hysterical, and it had definitely sounded like it. Luke was quite... resilient, for lack of a better word. It took a lot to get him to that level of agitation. Even at Akzeriuth, he'd managed to keep hold of some shreds of sanity until Asch had shown up. Tear's frown deepened as she considered that implication. After everything that had happened, it was generally only when Asch was involved that Luke became so irrational. She suspected that something had happened involving the surly God-General, something that had managed to leak through their "connection". She was sure that the colonel suspected that as well, nothing seemed to escape his notice. But as for what might have happened, she had absolutely no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with her brother- But no, she wouldn't go there, not unless it became necessary. It was better to not think about Van, it made everything much easier to deal with.

"I still don't like it." Tear glanced up as Guy, followed by Jade, entered the room. The colonel was as unflappable as ever, but Guy was visibly upset by what had happened and what they were planning to do about it. Not that they really _could_ do anything about it and not that she blamed him for feeling that way. Certainly not. She was definitely unsettled, herself, though she liked to think that she hid it better than most.

"Duly noted," Jade acknowledged, his ever present calm not unlike that found in the eye of a storm, "However, there is nothing we can do about the situation at hand, thus we will simply continue to move forward."

"But what if he needs us?" Guy grumbled, obviously unwilling to let it go without a fight. He refused to give up. He'd _never_ give up on Luke. Never.

"If he has need of our assistance, then I am sure that he will find a way to contact us," Jade replied smoothly, his eyes glinting with either slight humor or slight annoyance. Tear could never really tell with him. The colonel was extremely difficult to read at the best of times, and thoroughly impossible at the worst. "In which case, we should move on to Daath as that is where we are supposed to be going."

"Don't worry, Guy," Anise piped up as she skipped into the room, a few breakfast rolls held in each hand. She wasn't as perky as she let on, Tear knew this well enough. The young guardian had gotten about as much sleep that night as she had, which was to say, very little at all. But Anise always tried to be upbeat regardless, so her cheerful facade was hardly any surprise. "I'm sure Ion can help us figure out what happened with that idiot. Isn't that right, colonel?"

"Indeed." Jade smiled pleasantly as he accepted a roll Anise had just offered him. "The Fon Master can be most resourceful when he has a mind to be. In fact, I would be rather surprised if he _couldn't_ assist us in locating our wayward comrade."

"I guess," Guy mumbled finally in apparent defeat and shrugged helplessly, "I just... don't like not knowing."

"None of us do, Guy," Natalia said softly, fighting a yawn and doing her best to not slump over unladylike as she walked sedately into the room. She was likely as utterly exhausted as the rest of them, and hiding it in much the same way. Then again, she knew the idiot rather well and might be bolstering her own sense of worry with the familiarity of having spent the last few years growing up with him. Natalia would be well accustomed to Luke's penchant for getting into and out of trouble before anyone was the wiser. Tear wondered if she'd ever get used to that. Somehow, she doubted it. "But Jade is correct, there's nothing we can do for him at our present location."

"To Daath then," Tear murmured decisively before draining the last dregs of her tea. The liquid had cooled considerably, but it would serve its purpose. It should be enough to keep her awake and alert, not that she really needed it. The knot of fear and uncertainty that was growing in her stomach would do that on its own. _Luke, please be safe._

\---


	3. Day 3

He'd just finished with his breakfast a few minutes ago, but it was already turning out to be an excruciatingly long morning for Fon Master Ion. Which wasn't much of a surprise since he'd gotten absolutely no sleep the night before. Not that he'd let on that anything was amiss, if it became obvious that there was something _bothering_ him, then there would be questions. He had no use for questions right now, especially pointed ones from a certain scheming Grand Maestro. He trusted Grand Maestro Mohs just about as far as he could throw the man, which was to say, not at all. And after last night's "development", well, there was no way Mohs would ever learn of what had happened that night, not if he could help it.

For the first time that Ion could remember, which admittedly, wasn't much time at all, he had locked his bedroom door securely before heading out to perform his regular morning duties. Granted, he hadn't _wanted_ to leave, but if he didn't act normally and do what was expected of him, then there _would_ be questions, questions that he couldn't and _wouldn't_ answer. Not that he really knew what was going on in the first place, but there were things that must be protected at all costs, precious things.

Treasured friends.

Ion suppressed a tiny, pleased smile at the thrill those words produced in him. Friends, yes, they were his friends, and very good ones at that. He had such beloved people in his life now. They were so much more than he could ever have hoped for, certainly more than anyone could have expected in such a short amount of time. He wouldn't let Mohs or anyone else hurt them again, not if he could help it. Being the Fon Master had to account for something.

Grimacing, Ion gave himself a little shake as he exited a side door of the cathedral and headed towards the courtyards out back. He needed to focus on his duties _as_ Fon Master, and right now there was the immediate concern of the disturbance he'd been hearing whispers about for the past half hour. He'd been hearing them, but had yet to receive any sort of report about what the problem might possibly be. That made him terribly suspicious, especially considering that Grand Maestro Mohs would most likely have been the first person of authority to hear about it. The fact that he had not deigned to inform Ion about whatever it was spoke volumes. It was either something the man was involved in or something he felt important enough to warrant his personal attention, and thus ignore general protocol. Ion didn't like the implications of either of those options. So here he was, strolling around his own cathedral in hopes of ferreting out someone who _should_ be his subordinate, though fat chance of that ever happening. The day Mohs gave him any consideration other than as a tool would be the day Commandant Grants admitted that he was, in fact, bug nut crazy. Which he _was_ , but Ion was nice enough to _not_ say that in front of Tear. Though honestly, she'd probably agree with him at this point.

Shaking his head at his unpleasant thoughts, Ion rounded a corner and barely managed to keep from smashing his face into the back of an Oracle Knight. The soldier was just standing there, in the middle of the breezeway, happy as you please and completely oblivious to Ion's presence. Smothering an irritated growl, Ion opted to clear his throat audibly before speaking, "Excuse me."

"Oh! Fon Master, please forgive me," the Oracle Knight stammered apologetically before awkwardly clambering to the side. "I'm afraid I'm a bit distracted by the goings on this morning. Won't happen again, sir."

"That's quite all right," Ion smiled pleasantly, "We all have our moments. Would you happen to know, by chance, where I might find Grand Maestro Mohs?"

"Oh certainly, Fon Master," the Oracle Knight saluted crisply before gesturing further down the corridor, "The Grand Maestro should still be inspecting the courtyard up ahead."

"Thank you," Ion murmured politely before taking a few steps in the indicated direction. He would have gone further, but the knight seemed to have other ideas, placing a restraining hand upon his shoulder before he got out of range. Reminding himself that yelling at one of the Order's knights was not something the Fon Master should do, unless his patience was pushed any further, Ion turned his head and simply arched an eyebrow questioningly. He would not yell. He would not _yell_. Even if he really, really felt like it at that moment, he would _not_ yell.

"Ah," the knight yelped weakly as he yanked his hand back, almost as if having touched the Fon Master so carelessly had burned it somehow, "My apologies, Fon Master, but, uhm, the scene in the courtyard is rather... disturbing. Perhaps it would be best to wait here and allow me to fetch the Grand Maestro for you."

"Do not concern yourself with such things on my behalf," Ion said airily, gritting his teeth while he gave the rather clueless knight a decidedly bland smile. "There are always unpleasant things in this world, unfortunately, but we must face them with calm and clarity. It _is_ my duty to watch over the people, after all."

"Of course, Fon Master," the Oracle Knight mumbled reverently before shaking himself and giving a sharp salute, "My most humblest of apologies for delaying you, sir."

"It's quite all right," Ion nodded absently before continuing along the path. _Really_. Did they all have to treat him like he was breakable or some silly child who got the vapors at the first sign of unrest? Admittedly, some of the stuff that he had seen in his rather short life could curl the hairs on the most seasoned of veterans, but it was better to know about and face such adversity than to ignore it and pretend that it didn't exist.

_Last night for instance..._

Ion blinked, his train of thought trailing off as he finally entered the courtyard ahead. There was an unusual amount of Oracle Knights milling about, either watching the proceedings or searching around for something, probably clues to whatever it was keeping them there. Grand Maestro Mohs stood off to the side, glaring sourly at the tree situated in the center of the courtyard. Why? Ah, there was something hanging from its branches. A... rope? Ion blinked again as he stepped closer to get a better view, his right hand unconsciously reaching up to touch his bottom lip in thought. Yes, it was a rather sturdy looking rope, though the dangling end appeared frayed and ragged. And there were splotches of something, something a very dark brownish red, all over the lower part of the coil. What in the world? Looking down, he could see that there was a lot of the same red substance spattered below on the ground as well. That didn't leave much to the imagination. Blood, and a rather substantial amount of it too. It didn't take much of a leap in logic to realize exactly where it had come from either. In fact, he could definitively say that he even knew _who_ it had come from.

Ion allowed himself a rather vicious scowl. That explained quite a bit for him, more than he needed really. Now all that was left was to discover just who had been responsible for it, and then he could go about arranging a suitable punishment. There _were_ uses to being the Fon Master, after all. And since he required further information before he _could_ arrange such, who better to start with than a likely suspect.

"Grand Maestro," Ion said pleasantly as he plastered on a sunny, if properly disturbed, expression before turning to give the older man his complete and undivided attention, "Would you care to fill me in on just what is going on?"

"My apologies for being lax on informing you of this _event_ , Fon Master," Mohs grumbled, his face growing even more sour looking than it had been before, "I'd planned to come give you a full report about this distasteful disturbance once we had enough information. Unfortunately, we have learned very little since its discovery."

"I see," Ion nodded encouragingly, "Well, what _have_ you learned?"

"As I said, very little," Mohs shrugged his indifference. "Whomever was the victim, they somehow managed to break the noose and escape. The trail leads haphazardly to the west for a few blocks, but mysteriously vanishes in a rather nondescript alley. Whoever the poor soul was, it seems they made good on their escape. Unfortunately, this leaves us with no clue as to their identity."

"Hmm," Ion hummed to himself in thought. He could surmise part of what had happened, though not the rest. And the rest was what he needed the most. Frowning slightly, he eyed the Grand Maestro appraisingly for a moment before deciding that the direct approach might work best. "I trust you did not have a hand in this?" he asked softly, meaning only for his words to be conveyed to Mohs and no one else.

"Fon Master," Mohs hissed quietly, clearly scandalized by the very idea, "I uphold the Score, nothing more, nothing less. I have no use for such barbarism. Besides, Daath is a holy city and should remain thus. This sort of indecency has no place here."

"Of course, my apologies," Ion said placatingly. The Grand Maestro's reaction appeared believable enough, but that still left him with too many questions he had no answers for. He had to know who did this. He _had_ to know so that he could make sure that they never had the chance to ever do it again. Not to anyone, and most especially not to his friends.

"Something of interest did come up yesterday which might possibly supply an explanation of sorts," Mohs began slyly, waiting until Ion gave him an interested look before continuing. "It seems as if Commandant Grants was spotted in the city yesterday. We have yet to locate anyone who might know just exactly what he was up to, but it does seem suspicious, does it not?" The Grand Maestro humphed and glared acidly at the rope hanging forlornly from the tree. "This sort of thing certainly brings his villainy to mind."

_Van_. Ion narrowed his eyes dangerously at Mohs' insinuation. He wouldn't put it past the man to do something like this. Van _was_ something of a lunatic, after all. But why? He'd always seemed to value Asch above all else in his grandiose schemes. What could possibly have changed to make him want to kill the young God-General instead? It didn't make sense. And if Van Grants had been the one responsible for this particular crime, then what did all of this mean for Luke? Ion did _not_ like the implications that thought dredged up in his mind, not one little bit.

But if it had been Van, then he would have to die, regardless of Tear's feelings on the subject. If he was willing to sacrifice someone as important as he'd made Asch out to be, much less _do_ what had been done, then he'd just become something entirely different from his previous status as a distant looming threat. Van Grants had done many things in his life, some things Ion would have even thanked him for... and some things even the entire world itself would revile him for. But this? This was a bit beyond any of that. There was no logic to it, only an apparent underlying intent to cause suffering for all those involved. That sort of thing could never be condoned, regardless of the reasoning.

He had to be certain though, absolutely certain, before he decided upon anything. And, unfortunately, it seemed that the only person within reach that knew exactly what had happened wouldn't be answering any questions anytime soon if... at all. Ion sighed sadly and rubbed wearily at his eyes, not really caring what Mohs thought of his overtaxed display. Then again, he'd probably just think the Fon Master was overly distraught about the day's happenings. He'd done his level best to keep Ion a "simple" creature over the years. Pity for him that it didn't work out that way.

And Ion didn't really care about any of that for the moment. He was trying desperately to not think about the very real possibility that he might never get an answer to any of _this_. And he didn't have any idea of how he could help _them_ either. The only thing that was left for him to do was wait and hope that the others came hunting after Luke. Surely Colonel Curtiss would have some sort of idea about what could be done for them. He always had ideas. But the waiting, Ion wasn't sure he could stand the waiting.

He was naturally patient, it came with the job description, but even Ion had his limits. He couldn't stand to see people in pain, and the fact that he could do nothing to alleviate it in this case just made it that much worse. These were his _friends_! His inability to do anything but wait was utterly intolerable. He _hated_ it with every fibre of his being, but what else could he do? It was all that was left to him, to wait and wonder and hope that the others arrived before he went mad from worry.

Having one lunatic running around the planet doing Score knows what was more than enough.

_Hurry, my friends, please hurry._

\---


	4. Day 4~5

Tear couldn't quite manage to fight back a yawn as she walked down the Albiore's gangplank and into Daath's port. The fact that she had to actively force herself to pay enough attention so that she wouldn't trip herself up on the way down did not sit well with her either. She was _exhausted_ , more than exhausted. The worry and the not knowing were bad enough, but having to spend several hours in a small, enclosed space with an emotionally charged man would try even the patience of a saint. Later, she would forgive him, after all, she more than understood the sentiment, but at this very moment she was feeling vindictive and Guy would _pay_. She could still hear the endless pacing even now! Somehow, someway she would make him _pay_ for the last few, harried hours of her life, precious time which she would never be able to reclaim. She'd force Luke into helping her get back at him too; it was only fair since this was all Luke's fault anyway.

After all, Guy wouldn't be on the verge of hysterics if anybody else was missing. He'd be concerned, of course he'd be concerned, but he wouldn't be anywhere near the level of muted panic that he was operating under right now. Really, by the way he was mother henning, you'd think his first born child had just dropped off the face of the planet. That or his lover, and wasn't _that_ a lovely, disturbing thought. Tear scrunched her nose up at the very idea. The concept of Guy and Luke in _that way_ verged on her suddenly considering her brother in a new, bizarre and wholly **wrong** light. Ew. Then again, the thought of Guy with anybody was vaguely disturbing. He was practically _every_ body's exasperating, yet adorable -idiot- brother, or mother in Luke's case. Maybe they should have a talk about that sometime later. The gynophobia was bad enough, he didn't need to add to it by being so... so lovable and clueless. He'd never get anywhere like that.

Tear mentally smacked herself at the tangent her brain was going off on. Yes, getting some sleep _soon_ would be the best thing for everyone involved. The way her mind was going she'd probably be thinking up ways to make Guy cuter pretty soon. She didn't want to make him cuter, she wanted to make him suffer for making her morning completely miserable. Though, now that she really thought about it, those two concepts might not actually be mutually exclusive. They may, in fact, go quite well hand in hand. It would certainly be... scarring for him, at the very least. Yes, that did bear further consideration. Tear couldn't help the evil, little pleased smile working its way across her face as she followed the trail leading out of the port and up towards Daath proper.

Jade hummed curiously as he watched the expressions flitting over the melodist's face, then smirked in amusement as he followed her line of sight. It looked as though Guy would be having quite the interesting experience sometime in the near future. Poor fellow. Perhaps he ought to offer his considerably well experienced assistance. After all, what was a little revenge amongst friends? Blowing off a bit of _steam_ , as it were, might indeed prove beneficial in the long run. Even he had gotten a bit tired of the constant pacing and the never ending parade of inane questions about Luke's whereabouts and his health and what the hell had he been thinking, and so on and so forth ad nauseam. They were all worried to one extent or another, but Guy had taken it to a whole different, and extremely annoying, level. Yes, aiding Tear in some well deserved vengeance might indeed turn out to be most fulfilling.

Reaching out with a gentle hand, Jade steadied Anise when it seemed she might trip. The former Guardian had been her usual chipper self for the majority of the journey, though she too had gotten just a little bit snippy with Guy there towards the end. Her happy go luck persona was wearing thin around the edges, alas, enough that the others might have even noticed, but certainly more than enough for _him_ to have done so. Of course, he knew her quite well to begin with so any act on her part was as transparent as glass to him. She was tired and worn. It might be best to send her off to bed after they had met up with Ion, though she'd probably fight the suggestion the entire way. But then, getting Anise to do what was best for her was half the challenge.

Natalia watched the entire proceedings with something that verged on a scowl. She wouldn't give into it, of course not, she had an image to maintain; but she certainly more than felt like it. Guy's antics had given her a headache on the way over and she just wasn't feeling very sympathetic anymore. If Tear wanted to have her way with him, who was she to argue? It's not that she was surprised at Guy's overbearing concern, she'd personally seen it in action several times in the not so distant past; but she'd always managed to escape it back then, not so much this time. Oh, she was worried, who wasn't, but she knew Luke well enough to know that, yes, he was probably hip deep in trouble, but he would ultimately worm his way out of said trouble and return to them hale and whole, more or less. It was the more or less part of the equation that tended to cause the most problems.

That fool had best be all right.

\---

Ion grumbled in growing irritation as he slammed the book he'd been flipping through shut and placed it on top of the swiftly growing pile beside him. The Order of Lorelei, not surprisingly, had many, many books based on research of the seventh fonon, both in public records and confidential reports. Yet, regardless of the wealth of information present in the cathedral libraries, there were only a scant few that touched upon the subject of hyper resonance and even fewer that had anything other than a few basic facts about the phenomenon. None of them gave him the least idea of what he had witnessed the night before, nor what he saw each and every time he entered his bedroom. He didn't even have the slightest inkling of an idea about what had happened nor what to do about it. He was now thoroughly resigned to the fact that he would most likely have to wait for the others before he could actually do anything about the problem; but that didn't mean he couldn't try to find something, _anything_ , on it at least. They couldn't stay like that indefinitely, there was no telling what it would do to them. Asides from the very obvious and dire need for medical attention, someone would eventually start to get suspicious about his locked door. There had to be _some_ explanation somewhere that could help him figure out what to do, he just had to find it.

Grimacing, Ion hefted another book, this one rather thick and dusty, and thunked it down on the tabletop in front of him. There was no help for it, he'd just have to keep looking until he managed to find something. If he didn't at least try to do something, he'd go crazy, which he might not be very far from at the moment.

"Pardon my intrusion, Fon Master."

He didn't even deign to look up at the acolyte who was no doubt giving him a polite, respectful bow. "I told the last one of you that came in here that I'd think about lunch later. I'm too busy right now to take a break. Please leave me," Ion sighed, his tone thoroughly aggrieved, whilst making a blatant shooing motion with his right hand.

The acolyte winced slightly and shook her head. "It's not that, Fon Master. A group of people have come to the cathedral and are asking for you. I thought you might wish to be informed of their arrival since their numbers include your former Guardian."

"Anise!" Ion cried happily as he whipped his head up and smiled in pure relief. "That must be the Colonel then. Thank you very much for letting me know." The acolyte blinked in surprise as the Fon Master practically leaped out of his chair and hurried past her. It appeared as if she had been the deliverer of good news and not just another nuisance, after all.

Ion did his best to not just flat out _run_ into the main cathedral foyer; though it was a test on his nerves, which were quite frayed at this point, not to. Help had finally arrived, whether it knew it or not. Thank the Score, he wouldn't have to do everything on his own now. Surely the Colonel would be able to figure out what had happened, as well as what they needed to do to fix it... and _them_. Ion chewed unconsciously on his bottom lip as he flew out of the library and made a beeline over to the rather colorful assortment of people standing in the middle of the entrance hall. His friends. _They'd_ know what to do.

"Ion!" Anise squeaked, swiftly disengaging herself from Jade, whom she had been leaning on for weary support, to zoom over and pounce on the hapless Fon Master. After a second of back breaking hugs, she pushed him out to arm's length to get a better look at him, and wasn't too pleased with what she found. "What have they been doing to you? You look like hell."

"Ah ha ha," Ion laughed weakly as he vainly attempted to extricate himself from his former, overzealous Guardian's grasp and failing miserably. "Nothing really, just... something came up last night and I didn't manage to get any sleep afterwards."

"Last night you say?" Jade asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes and gave Ion a pointed, scrutinizing look. Obviously finding the unspoken answer he was looking for, the colonel nodded grimly a moment later and offered, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes, there is!" Ion said forcefully. He only just barely managed to keep from yelling his relief as he broke free of Anise's tight grasp and determinedly started to head towards the residential wing of the cathedral, briefly sparing a glance behind to make sure the others were following after him. "Follow me, please."

It took only a few, harried strides through the door and down the corridor to reach the crest that led up to the upper reaches of the wing. "Uh, Ion," Anise interrupted before the young Fon Master could step onto the glyphs, "This leads up to your rooms."

"Yes, Anise, I know," Ion responded in mild exasperation, doing his best to keep ahold of his wrecked patience. They didn't know what he knew... not yet anyway. But did that really matter in the long run? They would know soon enough because they were here now and they could help and they needed to get up there _now_ and fix it! "But the problem _is_ up there, so _please_ , follow me."

"Okay," the former Guardian grumbled halfheartedly before stepping onto the soft, glowing colored glyphs that would transport them up to the protected rooms of the Fon Master. The others followed suit, strangely silent now that they had arrived. Or perhaps not so strange, even through their ever present worry for Luke and overriding exhaustion, they could all see that something was seriously bothering Ion, something important enough to garner Jade's full attention.

It took only a few seconds for the transport spell to take effect and whisk them up to the top floor, the only means by which it could be reached. Once there, Ion strode purposefully over to his quarters, quickly passing through the door into the outer office, but stopping short before his bedroom door as he dug the key out of one of the many hidden pockets in his robes.

"You locked your door?" Anise asked in abject shock. "You never lock your door." The ever-trusting Fon Master had locked his door?! Something really bad must have happened.

"Mmm, yes," Ion answered absently as he finally drug the key out and inserted it into the lock, "I thought it was for the best. I didn't want anyone sneaking in and finding them."

"Them?" Natalia blinked in confusion, her sleep fogged brain finally catching up to the present events. Could "them" have something to do with Luke's disappearance? Maybe they wouldn't have to go looking for him after all.

"I see," Jade murmured softly, gesturing the others to silence before they could pipe up with further questions. "Well then, Fon Master, perhaps you should show us what you've been guarding so diligently ever since last night."

"Yes," Ion nodded hesitantly, his shoulders drooping as it finally occurred to him exactly _what_ he was about to show them. It _wouldn't_ be a pleasant surprise, not in the least. "It's just... uhm, perhaps the rest of you should wait out here until Colonel Curtiss is done. I think, maybe, that might for the best?" He worried at his bottom lip nervously, eyeing them all sadly as he slowly turned the key.

"No, I don't think so," Guy interjected before Jade had the chance to agree. "This has something to do with Luke, doesn't it?" He blew out a heavy breath when Ion hesitantly gave him a pained, almost guilty nod. "Then I think we should all go in, because I don't, no, I'm _not_ going to wait out here if there's something wrong. So please, just let us in."

Ion sighed wearily and shrugged, "All right, but I'm warning you now, it is a rather disturbing sight." And then it was too late for further conversation because he was pushing the door open and revealing to them all the end results of his rather harried night.

The brilliant golden glow was the first thing that anyone saw upon entering Fon Master Ion's room. It was all pervasive and drowned out almost everything else. In fact, it took several seconds for their eyes to adjust to it enough before they could actually see the source of the glow.

"Luke!"

"Asch?!"

Crammed into the corner between Ion's bed and the wall was indeed their errant friend, and curled up in his lap was a remarkably bloody looking God-General. They were both thoroughly drenched, appearing as if they had just stepped in out of the rain. Luke's cheek rested on the crown of Asch's head, and both their eyes were closed as if in sleep, but the concept of sleep didn't quite fit with the nigh desperate hold Luke had on his distorted mirror image. And nothing accounted for the solid seeming golden glow that enveloped them both.

"What the hell?!" Guy somehow managed after spending a moment frozen in pure, unadulterated shock, his outburst easily encompassing the reactions of the others. They'd been expecting something, but nothing quite like this. Who would have imagined that Asch, of all people, would have been involved in Luke's little disappearing act? He _hated_ him.

"Ah, I was afraid of that," Jade murmured quietly, more to himself than to any of the others. Stepping over, he kneeled down beside the glowing pair and studied them intently. "How long have they been like this?"

"Since last night, around midnight or so," Ion said helplessly as he plopped down beside Jade. "They just appeared out of thin air, but Luke collapsed before I could even ask him about what had happened and then this started." He gestured futilely at the glow. "It's like everything just stopped in there. They've been in here for hours now, but as you can see, they're both still sopping wet. They haven't dried up any at all. And they're not even breathing, but I know they're not dead."

"You do?" Jade asked with distinct interest, one eyebrow arching quizzically behind his glasses.

"Well, of course I do," Ion answered matter of factly as he reached forward, his hand easily passing through the golden light to gently stroke Asch's soaked hair. He sighed sadly when he withdrew it a moment later and showed his red streaked palm to the group. "The dead do not bleed."

\---


	5. Day 6

A soft, choked sob from behind them prevented any possible reply from Jade as Natalia shakily sank to her knees amidst the group. Tears started to slowly drip down her cheeks, though she didn't seem to notice them at all, her attention focused solely on the broken, silent pair before them. She hadn't been expecting... _this_. There had been the resigned concern that Luke had managed to get himself scraped up again from yet another disaster, but that was par for the course with him. But Asch... Asch always seemed so strong and determined, so impossibly confident, almost untouchable at times. _He_ did not get into trouble unless he was going to be the one to finish it. But he was just one person, just one single person. He couldn't do everything, no one could. She remembered an old tutor telling her that once long ago. An apt enough lesson for the naive child she had been. It was funny how those old, foolish seeming childhood lessons could be confirmed so harshly by the world around them, and always at the worst of times. It just wasn't right.

Guy grimaced painfully as he knelt down beside her. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have forced the issue with Ion, but he had been so desperate to prove to himself that Luke was all right, or would be all right after a stern talking to. He hadn't really considered the possibility that there might be more to his disappearance than some spur of the moment decision to go race off to who knew where to save the world. Well, to be fair, he _had_ apparently run off to go save someone, if _this_ could be called "saving". Guy flicked his gaze over to the pair before averting it again. He didn't... like it. Shaking his head, he grasped Natalia's shoulder comfortingly and offered her his hand, not even realizing just exactly _what_ he was doing or who he was touching. "Come on, Princess," then shook his head again as he corrected himself, "No, I'm sorry, _Natalia_ , please, let's go outside for a bit, all right?"

"No," Natalia said forcefully as she reached up and wiped harshly at her face, frowning darkly to herself at how quickly her gloves soaked through. She wouldn't give in to hysterics, not now, not ever, and most especially not when those whom she loved so dearly were in need of aid. "Do not concern yourself with my state, there are far more pressing matters at hand."

Jade absently nodded an unspoken agreement to her words, heeding the others only in the vaguest of sense. His faculties were better suited to figuring out the mystery of the luminescent pair. The others could handle their own emotional fallout without his intervention, they were more than well equipped for it by now. Asch and Luke's intriguing problem, on the other hand, was a much more suitable focus for his attention. He did not doubt Ion's pronouncement, though he'd been sorely tempted to argue that if time had stopped for the two within this hyper resonance oddity then the blood would have remained as fresh as the moment it had been shed. But that would have been counterproductive to the task at hand, for he was quite certain that neither of them were dead. Yet. It did, however, appear as if time itself was the actual problem, or to be more precise, the difference between his time and theirs.

Tentatively reaching forward, Jade blinked curiously when his hand ran into a solid seeming surface the instant it encountered the light. Frowning minutely, he rapped his knuckles against it and was rewarded by several rather discordant thunks. A barrier, and by all appearances, it was made entirely out of seventh fonons. How interesting. "Tear, come here please," he requested, gesturing pointedly beside him to indicate exactly where he wanted her.

Tear gracefully folded her legs under her as she seated herself beside the colonel. She was rather grateful that he'd called for her, it meant that she could do something instead of standing around and trying her best to not visibly fret. "What do you need me to do?" she asked calmly, determined to help and not allow her emotions to become a hindrance. But on the inside, on the inside she felt like she was teetering on the precipice of a total breakdown.

Jade smiled tightly. He welcomed her willingness to do what he asked of her so readily, but he also recognized that even she was nearing her breaking point. But he had little doubt that she'd do what was required of her before allowing herself to descend into any self-imposed emotional maelstrom. Out of all of them and asides from himself, she'd exhibited the most stable level-headedness throughout their journey together. Well, as long as something cute wasn't involved, and even then she could usually shake herself out of it. Still, regardless, she would never allow herself to fail in helping her friends, and he was counting on that. With his smile turning almost apologetic, Jade took ahold of her arms and swiftly stripped off her gloves before guiding her hands up to the light. "I want you reach in, carefully now, and tell me what you feel."

Tear nodded hesitantly, then leaned forward and pushed against the eerie golden glow. "It's soft... and warm," she murmured, "They're all seventh fonons, that's why you wanted my help," a gentle smile then at the realization, "it feels... fluffy," _and cute_ , she added in her mind, "...safe." And then it stopped and she could almost say later that it felt like a door slammed shut in her mind, a barrier had formed -reformed- and it was forcibly pushing her back out. "Not welcome... get out... go away," she whispered, not even realizing that she was still speaking as she _looked_ at Luke and realized that his eyes weren't closed anymore. They were open to slits, glaring dangerously at her, no longer a friendly, familiar green, but an otherworldly glimmering gold that promised dire consequences if she did not leave, and leave quickly. "Luke?"

"That will be enough I think," Jade said quickly as he grabbed her hands and yanked them away from the light's reach. "It appears as if we will have to try another tactic."

"But, I don't understand," Tear mumbled in pure confusion as she watched Luke's eyes slide shut once more now that the perceived threat had departed from close proximity. "Why would Luke-"

"Ah, therein lies the problem," Jade stated blandly as he reached up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That was not Luke."

"Not Luke?" Guy demanded in growing exasperation. How could Jade act so calm when something or someone was obviously possessing Luke and doing Score knows what to him? "Was it Asch then?"

"Of course not," Jade replied as he looked up at Guy, just the slightest hint of irritation lingering at the corners of his mouth. "It's something else entirely." Tilting his head to the side in further deliberation, he gave voice to his train of thought so that the others might possibly be able to follow along with what he was getting at. "A built in survival mechanism buried in the seventh fonim? An instinct perhaps? Interesting. Is it just part and parcel with the hyper resonance or is it more? And what purpose guides it? Hmm."

"I don't understand," Ion spoke up finally, his voice soft, but with a trace of puzzlement. "I can get through the light just fine, why can't the rest of you? What's the difference?"

"The difference, Fon Master," Jade explained readily enough, "Is that _you_ are safe."

"What?"

Jade smiled in mild amusement as the others blinked blankly at him. "It is really very simple," he clarified, "Ion is _safe_ to it because Luke came here before _it_ took control."

"But," Guy stammered as he looked down helplessly at the pair, "We're his friends."

"Of course we are, but we were not here," Jade rationalized as he reached up and adjusted his glasses out of habit, " _It_ doesn't recognize us, most likely doesn't even realize who Ion is other than the fact that he was Luke's final destination. He is sanctuary, he is safe. We are not. It is that simple."

"Well, we can't let them stay like that," Anise burst out, having had her fill of being silent and unobtrusive. She knew that it was best to just let Jade go when he got on one of his brainstorms, but even she got irritated after one too many cryptic responses. "I mean, come on, the living statue routine is going to get real old real fast. So what do we do to get them out?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Jade remarked mischievously as he almost beamed up at the former Guardian. Anise loomed over him menacingly with her hands upon her hips, a tactic that was completely ineffective considering who the recipient of her ire was. "The solution is also simple, but time consuming. We must lull them into a false sense of security so that we may extricate Asch from Luke, once the connection is broken the phenomenon should fade."

"It's hardly false," Natalia pointed out.

"My dear princess," Jade sighed in mock aggravation, "The return of pain would belie that."

"Oh," Natalia murmured as she realized what he was getting at and sadly dropped her gaze to her lap. Pain was certainly not synonymous with safe, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"So how are we going to be lulling it, them, whatever?" Anise wondered as she stared down at Jade skeptically.

" _We_ will not be doing anything, other than gathering supplies, of course," Jade explained as he climbed to his feet, brushing off his knees absently before straightening up. "Tear will be doing most of the work."

"I will?" Tear asked in incredulous surprise. "No offense, colonel, but you did notice just how well he, _it_ liked me a minute ago, didn't you?"

"Yes, Tear, I did," Jade grinned down at her, showing teeth and sending a little shiver of unease up her spine at the scheming glint in his eyes, "But that time you weren't singing."

"Singing?" Tear parroted, completely stupefied now as to where he was going with this.

"Yes, Tear, you will be singing a great deal in the next few hours." Jade's grin turned almost predatory as he added, "But I'm sure that you can handle it."

"The hymns?" Tear murmured as things began to connect together in her mind. Did he _really_ want her to sing the hymns nonstop until they could pry Asch away from Luke? That would certainly rank up there as one of the oddest ways for her to use them, and would it even work? She didn't actually know all of them, though she had made that one of her life's goals.

"Exactly," Jade replied, pleased that she was quickly catching on to his plan, "These are seventh fonons, it stands to reason that something as intimately connected to them as the Hymns of Lorelei are would work best. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose..." Tear trailed off doubtfully and touched her lips nervously as she studied the glowing pair. That not-Luke had rattled her more than she cared to admit. She'd rather not risk another confrontation with him, or rather _it_ , but if her singing the hymns was the only way to free them from _it_ then she would just have to deal with it should it occur. Nodding determinedly to herself, she looked back up at the still disturbingly amused colonel. Did he _always_ have to be so incredibly creepy at the most inappropriate of moments? "All right, but I'll need peace and quiet to concentrate properly for such an extended length of time. You'll all have to go away for a bit." Tear waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the door.

"What shall we do then?" Natalia asked in weary resignation as she gratefully accepted Guy's help at getting to her feet.

"Well, I suppose I could always go harass Grand Maestro Mohs," Jade mused for a moment, then shook his head. "No, for the most part we will be gathering supplies: bandages, needle and thread, no doubt, and a few other things." He frowned darkly at Asch's telling state, "I'm afraid that it appears as if we will need to work fast once you are done separating them."

"Yes, it does," Tear said softly as she glanced sadly over the bloody God-General. Stopping the bleeding would be difficult enough on its own even with her ability to heal, and there really was no telling what other wounds might be lurking just beneath the surface. What in the world had happened to him?

"Well," Anise piped up as she headed towards the door, "I guess I'll be the one to get the bandages and other medical junk you'll be needing. I'm much better at sneaking around places than the rest of you guys and _I_ actually know where to go without raising suspicions."

"I'm afraid suspicions have probably already been raised," Ion muttered unhappily as he followed after Anise, "People will certainly be curious about why the Fon Master dragged so many people up to his private rooms. And once they find out who my visitors are, well, I don't think I need to tell you just how fast gossip can work its way through Daath."

"I'm more concerned about what Grand Maestro Mohs might be up to," Jade said pointedly, watching Ion's reaction to his statement with thinly veiled interest.

"He's... busy," Ion stammered, unsure of whether he ought to bring up the other unpleasant discovery from earlier. They had enough to worry about without having the entire results of the ordeal thrust upon them all at once.

"Busy doing what?" Jade prodded further.

Ion sighed unhappily at that question. Of _course_ the colonel would insist on getting a complete answer when he was trying to think of a way to avoid it. "He's investigating the scene of an attempted murder."

"I see," Jade nodded, looking as if he had already known what Ion's reply would be. Then again, he was always like that so there really was no telling whether it was an act or whether he actually did, in fact, know everything. "So it happened here in Daath then?"

"Yes, it did," Ion murmured and hung his head. He could still see the bloody rope swinging in the breeze along with all the blood splattered over the ground below it. He didn't want to remember that, seeing Asch like this was more than enough.

"Ion, I know this might be hard for you, but I'd like you to try and recall every single little thing that you can about this _event_ , no matter how inconsequential certain details might seem," Jade demanded while laying a comforting hand on the diminutive Fon Master's shoulder. "And when you think you're ready, I want you to tell me everything that has happened between Luke's arrival and ours. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Ion nodded hesitantly, "I think so."

"Good." Jade smiled pleasantly as he began to herd them all out of the room. "For now, let's go get some lunch while Tear gets started. And don't fear, my dear," he shot back at the mildly harried looking Intelligence Officer, "We'll bring you something back."

"How considerate of you," Tear muttered sourly before turning her attention back to the daunting task at hand. As if she'd be able to eat anything anyway. _Really_. If she still had a voice by the time she was through with this, she would be thoroughly surprised. But if she could help them, even just a little, then her future inability to talk without a rasp would be worth it.

\---


	6. Day 7

It was late afternoon, the sky clearly showing signs of darkening to dusk, by the time Anise had managed to ferret or flat out steal all of the required supplies Jade had requested of her. A few people in the Order had changed positions and she hadn't wanted to risk alerting a certain Grand Maestro by attempting to sweet talk her way around strangers who may or may not have been on his payroll. Such a nuisance. But thankfully, Mohs still appeared to be focusing his attention on the "attempted murder" and not the Fon Master's strange guests. That would change, of course it would, Mohs's influence was far too prevalent in the church for him to not eventually find out that something was up with Ion. But hopefully they'd be on their way out of Daath by then.

Then again, Anise sighed soundlessly as she plopped another box full of surgical grade cloth down on Ion's desk. Asch hadn't looked very good. She didn't want any of the others to know, but she had her doubts about whether all of the stuff she'd managed to gather would actually be put to use or not. There was beat up and then there was _that_. They might be doing the wrong thing. It might be better to just leave them like that, after all. At least that way they'd both still be alive. But no, neither of them would want to stay that way, regardless of whatever might happen afterwards. And yet, Asch had always been a prickly, snooty, stuck up bitch every time they had the displeasure of running into him, but she kinda liked him despite himself. She didn't want to see him die. And besides, he couldn't die! He could cook, he could clean, and he was great with a sword. He'd be the perfect wife for Natalia. All they had to do was fix him up and then everything would be fine. Anything short of that would be unacceptable.

Jade hummed appreciatively as he riffled through the box's contents. "Yes, quite satisfactory. These will do nicely." Nodding to himself, he turned and rewarded her with a gleeful little smirk, _too_ gleeful. "Now there's just one last thing for you to collect."

"Wait a minute," Anise said defensively, one eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance, "I got everything you put on the list. What else could we possibly need?"

"Fresh, sanitary water, of course, dear Anise," Jade answered smugly as he reached up and readjusted his glasses. "What else would you use to clean bloody wounds with?"

"Water?!" Anise stared at him aghast, then pointed imperiously at the door to Ion's bedroom. "Have you been in there? Have you seen that mess?"

"Indeed I have, Anise, as have we all." Jade looked down and tugged his gloves on tighter, completely unconcerned by the fuming Oracle Knight in front of him.

"Then you _do_ realize just exactly how much water we'll need to clean it up, right?"

"Quite a bit I'd imagine," Jade said cheerfully as he patted Anise on the head, his condescension impossible to miss. "I guess you'd best get to it then if you want to get done anytime soon."

"Argh!" Anise snarled, her face twisting up in rage before she whirled around and stalked her way out of the study. "I hate you!" she yelled back before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Of course you do," he murmured fondly. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, he instantly pushed the previous confrontation out of his mind and instead focused his attention upon the door leading into Ion's bedroom. It had been awhile since he'd checked in on them last, but he was fairly certain that Tear's progress would reach a critical point in the very near future. Perhaps it was time for a bit of intervention on his part. It wouldn't do to rush things too much. Gracing the others with a benign smile, which earned him dubious and suspicious looks in return, Jade walked over to the bedroom door and quietly entered the room.

The tableau within was much the same as when they had first arrived. The golden glow of hyper resonance still infused the room with its brilliant light, but now there was soft, gentle singing to counteract the discordance of its source. It was an odd scene, but he was more or less used to the strange and downright bizarre this particular group seemed to attract in droves. And truth be known, he rather enjoyed it; but unfortunately, enjoyment wasn't exactly the proper response this sort of situation called for. Alas.

Shaking his head at his own whimsy, Jade silently made his way over to Tear and was pleased at what he saw. She sat in front of the pair, her legs curled up underneath her and her arms buried elbow deep in the light. Her discomfort was rather plain to see, no one was meant to sit in such a way for such an extended length of time, but she continued to sing nonetheless. Her voice wasn't as strong as it had been in the beginning, but she'd somehow managed to figure out a way to keep it soothing and calm for the duration. That was good. She'd reached Asch by now, her hands tentatively grasping at his shoulder. That was even better. It wouldn't be much longer until she could get a good, solid hold on him. And then time would begin again.

Frowning slightly, Jade kneeled down behind the young melodist and took hold of her upper arms. Not yet, they weren't quite ready just yet. "Tear, you need to stop," he whispered into her ear as he began to gently pull her away from the glowing pair, "Come now, rest for a bit."

"But Colonel," Tear rasped even as she allowed her body to collapse back against him. She was so _tired_ and so very drained. "I'll just have to start all over again."

"No you won't, Tear, _look at them_." And she did. At first glance there were no obvious changes, but a closer examination quickly brought the differences to light. A tension she hadn't realized had been there had bled out of Luke, leaving him much more relaxed. _And almost cute_ , she thought with an exhausted mental giggle. His desperate hold on Asch had let up a bit, becoming less of a drastic grip and more of a tender support. It was such a strange way to see them, two people who seemed to dislike each other so vehemently. But then, she'd realized early on that Luke was genuinely kind, when he didn't let his stupidity get in the way; and she had a sneaking suspicion that Asch may, in fact, be similar, but hid it behind an aloof and surly disposition instead. It would fit.

But Asch... he may still die regardless of what any of them could do. The gray tinge to his complexion didn't give her much hope. He'd lost too much blood, most likely even before Luke had found him. And she wasn't quite sure, but from what little she could see it appeared as if there was something wrong with his neck. Would he even be able to breathe once they took him away from Luke? Was what they were attempting the right thing to do? If he died, Natalia would be crushed, utterly defeated. She didn't think the rest of the group would be much better off either. And well, she didn't even want to contemplate what her own reaction might be. As for Luke, what _would_ that do to him? She honestly didn't know, but it was probably safe to assume that it would not be pretty. Far, far from it.

"Jade," Tear began, choosing to distract herself from her troubled thoughts with something else that had struck her as curious, "Why did you want me to do this? It would have been much easier _and faster_ to have Ion pull him free."

"I didn't want to risk it." Jade said flatly, clarifying further when she gave him a perplexed look, "As it stands, Ion is considered safe. But do you think it would continue to consider him as such if he tried to separate them? That just isn't a gamble I am willing to take. If it decided that sanctuary could no longer be found here, with Ion, then it could simply transport them to another location, perhaps to even where it is. They would then be far beyond our ability to reach them."

"You think this is more than just seventh fonons and their hyper resonance, don't you?" Tear stated frankly, unsurprised when he nodded. She'd suspected as much. This... _thing_ , whatever it was, was so much more than anything she'd ever had an opportunity to experience during her training. It wasn't _just_ fonons. It couldn't be.

"I am not entirely certain, mind you, but I think it is Lorelei's direct will that we are witnessing here," he explained after a moment's hesitation.

"Lorelei?" Tear mouthed, her eyes widening in surprise as she looked up at the Colonel. She hadn't considered that possibility, though perhaps she should have. Explanations and reasoning were never easy when Luke was involved; and even after having personally experienced the bizarre that inevitably followed in his wake, it was still difficult to ascribe a non-human cause for this latest disaster. "But why?" What in the world would the aggregated sentience of the seventh fonon want with Luke? 

"I think," Jade murmured thoughtfully, his eyes growing distant, "That it has been with them for a very long time now, perhaps even before their births. Not in the physical sense, mind you, but there has always been an extra, enigmatic sensation present where those two are concerned, something more that lingers just beyond our ability to perceive it."

"I don't understand," Tear muttered and shook her head at the multitude of half formed conjectures crowding out her thoughts. Of course, it wasn't just Luke now. It was Asch too, and her brother had obviously gone to a great deal of trouble to acquire him. There had to be something important that they were missing. "Why would Lorelei be interested in either of them?"

"I don't know," Jade said bluntly, a dark scowl forming on his face, "But I don't like it and I don't think I need to explain to you why it concerns me."

"No." Tear shook her head again, perfectly understanding what he was getting at. "No, you don't." Dealing with the seventh fonim was difficult at best, and that wasn't even taking the danger of hyper resonance into account. There was no telling what might happen if something that bordered on being a god decided to start interfering with these two. Still, was it something they should really worry about? This was Lorelei they were talking about, after all. If it truly existed, would it not be a benign force instead of yet another danger they would have to face? But Jade seemed to think that it could take Luke and Asch away from them if it decided they posed too much of a threat for whatever it was trying to accomplish, and that was _not_ acceptable. No, Luke had to stay with her. And Asch... Asch couldn't leave either. She wouldn't allow it. Be it by Lorelei's will or not.

\---

Ion grimaced as he hefted an oversized jug of water and teetered along behind Anise as she wended her way around the cathedral. The path she had chosen was grueling, but unobtrusive enough to escape notice. He hoped. They just had to get back to his room without running into anybody and everything would be fine. He'd been helping her ever since the second trip down. Anise rarely ever accepted a no from him, thus he'd gotten corralled into helping her regardless of his feelings on the subject. Not that he really minded anyway. At least, not much. He did like helping out, after all, and this was so much better than just sitting around and worrying, even if Anise had practically bullied him into it. When she got so utterly annoyed like this, which was a common occurrence when the Colonel was involved, she could be one of the pushiest people he'd ever met, and that included the God-Generals, Commandant Grants _and_ Grand Maestro Mohs. Perhaps he should just arrange to inflict her upon them whenever she was in one of these moods. He doubted there would be much left of them once she was done.

Anise grumbled nastily the entire way up, stopping short at the door to Ion's quarters and banging it viciously with her foot. "Open up, damnit." Said door instantly swung open, an extremely wary looking Guy quickly fleeing in the face of Anise's rampage.

Natalia smiled apologetically at Ion as Anise stormed past. "Here, let me help you with that, Fon Master." She took the jug from his arms before he could even work up a protest, though Anise more than made up for his lack.

"Hey, what about me?" The Oracle Knight snarled as she carelessly thunked her own jug down on the desk. "You could help me, or Guy could at least. It's not like that damned Necromancer hasn't had me running all over the cathedral all day long."

"Now now, Anise," Natalia said placatingly as she plopped her burden down beside the former Guardian's. "You know that Guy can't help. Well, he can't help you, at least. You're a girl."

Ion froze as something occurred to him then. Something very odd had happened earlier, something that was very unexpected. "Guy! You touched the princess earlier! You even helped her to get up!"

Natalia gaped at the realization, then glanced over at Guy in pure shock. "That's right! You did!"

"Uh," the swordsman scratched at the back of his head nervously, "I guess so? I didn't really think about it at the time."

"Does that mean he's cured?" Anise asked curiously, her anger at Jade and anything having to do with him completely forgotten in light of this new and intriguing development. Humming thoughtfully, Anise sauntered around the desk and over towards her next hapless victim. Guy eyed her with the wary caution usually found in small woodland creatures when they were about to meet their maker. Unfortunately, he still hadn't developed enough sense to run when his doom so obviously approached. Thus, once she was close enough, Anise gave him a brief, appraising look, then reached out and poked him.

"Gah!" Guy instantly jerked away and zoomed across the room. cowering behind a flustered Ion.

Anise shrugged, "Guess not."

Natalia giggled daintily and peered around Ion at their shivering friend. "Well, regardless, thank you very much for your concern, Guy. I really appreciate it."

"No... problem... princess," Guy stuttered, shrinking further behind Ion to avoid any possible contact with the Kimlascan princess. The fact that he'd been touching a woman hadn't even crossed his mind at the time, he'd just acted on his impulse to provide whatever comfort he could manage. But now? Oh now, even just the thought of touching her was making his blood pressure sky rocket, and not in a good way. At this rate, he was going to have a heart attack before he ever even managed to have a date.


	7. Day 8

Tear gingerly sipped on the cup of tea Jade had forced upon her after he'd had Anise bully her into eating the dinner he'd had brought up for her. "Now comes the hard part," he had said, "You'll need your strength more than ever." He was right, of course, the next time she dove into the hyper resonance, she'd be dragging Asch back out with her. And she _did_ need to bolster what little strength she had left after hours spent singing the hymns of Lorelei to apparently appease said being. She would have to start healing Asch almost immediately after she had freed him from that timeless void if they were to have any chance of saving him, slim though that chance might be. But Jade still could've just asked her to eat though, he didn't have to sic Anise on her. She wasn't a petulant child, unlike _some_ people in their group.

Hiding her scowl behind the rim of the teacup, Tear glared across the room at the older man. She'd include him as another victim of her plan to scar Guy, but she knew that it would ultimately backfire on her if she showed herself to be fool enough to even try something with Jade. The colonel was too much of a conniving, smug bastard to fall for any trap she might set up for him. She could dream though.

Jade felt Tear's eyes on him, but ignored her for the most part. She was annoyed with him, which wasn't exactly anything new, he was more than used to people and friends being vexed with him. But her annoyance was really nothing to worry about, he knew that she was smart enough to not even try to get even with him, as it were. There was no such thing as getting _even_ where he was concerned, he had always made sure of that. He smiled slightly as he directed Guy to set up the cot for Luke. He very much doubted that the boy would be awake anytime soon, but leaving him slumped on the floor wouldn't be very nice. There were two other cots as well, for himself and Ion, but he would set them up later. The others would be spending the night with Anise's parents. The old adage of not putting all of your eggs in one basket being paramount in his mind for making that particular decision.

The others had argued with him about it, of course they had. They wanted to stay close, just in case, and it was hardly any surprise that they felt that way. However, his decision had been made long before they had known anything about it, thus their arguments had swayed him very little. True, it might be handy to have a seventh fonim healer immediately on hand, but he was well aware of the fact that both Tear and Natalia would be dangerously depleted by the time they were through. They wouldn't even be able to heal half of the damage done to the God-General before they neared collapse. Which was where he came in. He wasn't exactly a surgeon, but being the "Necromancer" had left him with a vast array of knowledge about the human body. Knowledge that he could put to very good use in this type of situation. There were advantages to having an odd _hobby_ or two, after all.

"Uhm, where do you want this?" Ion asked hesitantly as he held up a rather thick sheet. The swath of cloth was longer than he was tall.

"Spread it across the floor. We'll be doing most of the work on it," Jade explained, "It'll soak up the blood and the water well enough and keep us from slipping up too badly. Though, I'm afraid it won't stop your floor from getting stained. My deepest apologies for the mess ahead of time, Fon Master."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. It's fine," Ion mumbled as he glanced over at Luke and Asch with a pained expression. His eyebrows were scrunched up in mild confusion when he finally turned back to Jade. "But... the floor?"

"Easier access and he'll definitely need to be cleaned up before being put in a bed," Jade replied absently as he stripped off his gloves. They'd just get in the way for the delicate work ahead. Looking up as Anise and Natalia entered the room, he nodded them over to the sheet Ion was laying out. They were each carrying a box of the supplies that he had organized a bit earlier. Everything they would need initially had been crammed neatly into both boxes and would be easy to set out. Which he should probably start doing now since there wasn't much left to do that really needed to be done. Over half of the things he'd had Anise running all over the cathedral for had been left out in the office area for later use, assuming there would be a later.

"Go ahead and start whenever you're ready, Tear," Jade said grimly as he kneeled down and began to lay things out at the very edges of the sheet. There were bandages of course, stacks of them, scissors, a handful of surgical grade scalpels, a bushel of antiseptic herbs, several wide, shallow bowls and towels, lots of towels. "Anise, go fetch one of those water jugs of yours."

The Oracle Knight shrugged and went to do as she was told while Tear gulped down the last of her tea. She had a moment of deja vu as she set the cup down off to the side where it wouldn't be in the way. She'd started the day out with tea and worry, and now here she was nearing the end of the day with tea and worry. Funny how the same things always seemed to occur in the most dire of moments. Was it fate or just the simple human habit of doing familiar things in times of adversity to retain some semblance of sanity?

Tear settled back down in front of the pair and took a deep breath. Her throat was one big ache, feeling as if it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper these past few hours instead of the simple air it took to sing. Her voice was hoarse, almost bordering on a croak, but the hymns rolled off her tongue in a gentle melody. The power buried in them did their work well. The golden glow of the hyper resonance was still warm and fluffy, still safe, but it wouldn't be for much longer. The warmth of the seventh fonons didn't seem to affect Asch at all. He was still ice to the touch, still as cold as the first time she had managed to reach him. _Don't die_ , she thought desperately as she carefully slid one arm underneath Luke's grasp and around his precious charge, _Please don't die because of this._ And then she pulled. It was like fighting against quicksand, the harder she strained the more resistance she came up against. Instead she settled for a simple, steady pressure and soon enough she was laying his head against her shoulder and scooting back, dragging him further away from Luke. They still both glowed, but it was dimming fast, becoming almost a haze.

Luke was watching her now in contemplation, his eyes at half mast, glimmering a dull, burnished gold. She could feel something behind that gaze, something infinitely powerful and old studying her. Was it really Lorelei? They blinked after a moment, flicking down and alighting on the wounded man sprawled out in her arms, then finally closed, taking the light with them. It was darker now, and there was a dead weight held within her grasp. Rain and blood were already soaking through her clothes. Time had returned to its normal procession. And he still wasn't breathing.

_Please._

Tear looked down, the fingers of her free hand gently brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face, skirting his cheek and further down to the raw, ragged mess that was his neck. An ancient, horrible memory played out in her mind as her hand hovered there, seventh fonons racing through her blood: a healing touch. She remembered being scared of her brother once long ago, when he had gone off on a rage in the garden out back about the injustices of the Score and how all the evils in the world should be left to hang, left to suffocate in their own blood. Because that way they'd suffer just long enough to appease the beast for awhile, long enough to placate the fury. But it had only been for a moment and then he had gone back to the kind, loving Van she had always known. She had only thought it a nightmare, a product of loneliness and an overly vivid imagination. But it had been real, hadn't it? It had all been real, too real.

_Please don't die._

She had lost her mother and now her brother. She didn't want to lose anyone else. She couldn't. No more loss. There had already been too much. Too many gone.

He coughed raggedly then, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth, and took a shuddering breath. Glassy green eyes, familiar and strange, squinted up at her, seeing and yet not.

"Asch? Asch, stay with me," she said frantically, pushing even more of her flagging strength through her veins and into her spell. But it was already too late, he was fading again, his eyes slowly sliding shut. "Damnit!" she cursed furiously as a dark, savage rage settled deep inside her. This wasn't right. It was all wrong. He couldn't die! She wouldn't let him!

The others were clustered around her now, she wasn't sure when they had gotten there, they just were. They were talking to her, but their voices were just a soft muffled drone compared to the rush of blood pounding in her ears. She couldn't make out what they were saying. Jade was kneeling in front of her now -when had he come-, giving her a long, hard piercing look. He saw what she now knew, and somehow, someway, he knew too, and that just made it all the worse. He shook his head sadly, then lifted Asch from her weakening hold. She wanted to protest, she tried to, but she couldn't. She couldn't even move. Stupid of her. She had put too much power out too fast. She'd be lucky if she didn't pass out right there and then. She wavered where she sat, and then there were hands on her shoulders -or had they already been there- guiding her down to the floor. Yes, that was good. She would just rest for a little while. Just long enough to regain some strength. And then she'd fix it. She'd fix everything.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine after a little rest," Jade tossed over his shoulder as he swiftly strode over to the sheet and carefully placed his burden upon it. "She just did too much too fast." He scowled as he raked his gaze over Asch's body, stopping short at his neck. Those wounds... had been caused by the noose Ion had hesitantly told him about earlier, no doubt. Nasty business. "Though perhaps it was for the best, he'd probably be dead already if she hadn't." He raised his left hand then, quirking his finger imperiously and commanded, "Now get over here."

He paid scant attention to the scramble happening behind him, instead working to remove the God-General's tabard. His scowl deepened further at the many wounds hidden beneath the heavy cloth. The neck would have to wait until last, they needed to stop the bleeding now before he lost anymore. "Natalia, do what you can. Anise, hand me some scissors." He grinned bleakly as the cold, metal tool was placed almost instantaneously in his outstretched hand. He'd have to cut away from the collar, he couldn't risk tearing the flesh there any further.

Natalia kneeled just above Asch's head, his sodden hair pooling around her knees. The tears she could no longer hold back cascaded down her face unnoticed as she brushed stray wisps back off of his forehead. She sank into herself as she stared down at him desolately. There was too much for her to heal right away, but if she just focused on one pinpoint of hurt at a time then perhaps she could get it done.

Anise nodded encouragingly at Ion as he used a wet towel to wipe off what blood he could, revealing the jagged wounds that had produced it. She had busied herself with threading needles in between handing Jade whatever he requested of her. She had decided after a moment's consideration that she would do most of the stitching, she was better than the colonel at stuff like that anyway. His would just end up all crooked and junk, he never could draw in a straight line anyway. And that way, she wouldn't have to think about what she was doing and just who she was doing it to.

Guy frowned at what he had found after stripping off the God-General's right glove. He wouldn't think about who this was. He _wouldn't_. He was far too conflicted about _Luke fon Fabre_ and the man he had become as it was already, and had been conflicted for a very long time now. But times had changed, and so had he, yet the old hurts still lingered. He couldn't let it affect him, not right now. Luke would never forgive him if he did. "It's broken," he murmured as he flexed the wrist and probed at it with deft fingers. Very broken by the feel of it.

Jade glanced up at him momentarily before returning to his own task. "Set it if you can, there are some thin, metal rods in the box behind you. Use them to immobilize it."

Anise just stared resolutely at Jade when he held out his hand for the threaded needle she held. She shook her head and gave him a sickly smile at his questioning look. "Just hold him together while I stitch him up. If I let you do it, it'll just come out looking ugly." He blinked at her for second, then shrugged and did as she had instructed him to. Who was he to argue with her? She _was_ right, after all. His stitches always turned out horrid in one way or another. Sewing had never been his forte.

Anise made quick work of each suture, but there were many and it took time to do them all. By the time they were through, both of their hands were a brilliant, slick red. The knight grimaced down at her palms, refusing to think about it, then looked over at the colonel and asked wearily, "Okay, what's next?"

"Now we move on to his back," Jade answered in a monotone as he used a damp towel Ion had offered him to wipe his hands off. He too was growing tired, but there was still much left to be done.

Anise snorted as she glanced over at Natalia, "Good luck prying him away from the princess for that."

"Oh, it won't be too difficult," Jade smiled weakly, his fatigue showing through just a tad. "She's nearing her limit. I'm not sure if you've noticed it or not, but the bleeding has slowed down considerably since we started." Anise blinked in surprise, then nodded her understanding. Using that much energy would wear anybody out. "She will have to stop and rest soon, otherwise she will collapse just as Tear did."

"I'll wake her," Ion announced as he climbed to his feet and crossed over to Natalia. He sighed sadly before taking ahold of her shoulders and shaking them gently. She was too far buried in her healing trance to notice words alone. "Natalia? Natalia, you need to come back now," he called out firmly, punctuating each word he spoke with a soft shake.

Natalia blinked, her eyes unfocused and distant. She could feel that someone was behind her, but she couldn't tell who. She was too busy, there was too much to do, but they were calling for her, summoning her back. Who was it? Couldn't they see that she had important work to do? She blinked again and flinched as a bone deep weariness settled over her unexpectedly. When had she gotten so tired? Blinking once more, she felt a gentle shake and a voice calling after her again. Ion, it was Fon Master Ion calling for her. Perhaps she should answer him.

"Natalia, please come back now. You need to," Ion pleaded with her.

"I'm," she murmured and shook her head, "I'm awake. I'm here. What is it? What do you need?" She glanced up and was caught in Jade's thoroughly appraising gaze.

"You need to rest," he answered simply.

"No, I can't." Natalia shook her head again and looked back down. He was still there. He still needed her. _Asch._ "There's still too much left to heal. I can't stop now."

Jade shook his head at her foolish sentiment. "No, you must stop now, my dear, lest you collapse along with Tear. Get some rest, he will still be here when you wake."

"Are you sure?" She asked fearfully, biting her lip as she waited for some kind of reassurance from him. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ leave if he wasn't sure.

"For the moment, yes. Go rest, princess."

She nodded shakily at his pronouncement. If Jade believed that Asch would be all right, then she would believe it too. Letting Ion help her to her feet, she looked back at them, at _him_ for a long moment before allowing the Fon Master to gently lead her out of the room.

"Guy," Jade ordered as soon as the shaky pair had departed, "Help me lift him up, then I want you to go after them and keep Natalia company."

Guy blinked in surprise and did as he was instructed, wincing as he propped the sickly pale God-General up against the colonel and brushed his half-dried hair out of the way. Asch's back was just as bad as his chest had been. Not a good sign, not good at all. "Are you sure-"

"Yes," Jade interrupted before Guy could finish, "She needs you more than we do right now. Go give her your support, we are more than well equipped enough to deal with the rest."

"Fine." Guy sighed and straightened up, stopping short as he glanced over at his best friend. "What about Luke?"

"We'll take care of him once we're done, do not worry about it," Jade said absently as he watched Anise gently wipe crusted blood off of their patient's back, revealing long, jagged wounds that almost mirrored the ones they had just finished suturing.

Guy shrugged helplessly and headed out after Ion and Natalia. Anise finished up just as the door closed shut behind him and quickly threaded her needle again. "You're doing very well," Jade commented softly as she began to stitch up one of the larger wounds.

"I'm good at sewing," she mumbled, not taking her eyes off of her work for a single second, "I have to be for Tokunaga, you know. Those damn monsters put too many holes in him."

Jade rolled his eyes heavenward. "I was not referring to your stitches, which are incredibly neat, all things considered."

"Bite me," Anise grumbled, "And I know you weren't, but I don't want to think about _that_ right now. I'll have a nice little cry later, but I just can't afford it now."

"Of course," he murmured, allowing a companionable, if strained, silence to descend over them. Asch could still be counted amongst the living, so far, but that didn't mean much in the long run. The true test would come later. There still remained the very real chance that his body would simply give up the fight. It was a distinct possibility, the chill and paleness of his skin more than hinted at it. But there was something more there, something else he could almost feel now that the young man was resting against him. A familiar sensation...

And then it struck him like a lightning bolt out of the blue. Yes, it was something he was intimately familiar with. "He tried to seal you," he muttered in pure, abrupt shock.

"Huh?" Anise glanced up at him quizzically, but he paid her no heed.

It all made perfect sense now. He could feel how Asch's fon slots were half closed, almost locked, but not quite. It hadn't worked because there was one connection that existed there, one unique bond shared only by two, that could not be closed. That explained why Luke had been so out of sorts the night before, the instant it had happened the connection between them had opened up in an attempt to save itself and sensation had begun to trickle through. That's why his wrist had been bothering him. He had been feeling his counterpart's pain.

"That wretched bastard."

Anise eyed him skeptically, then shook her head and bent back down. There was no telling with him and she still had a lot of stitching left to do. She'd ask him about it later, though he probably wouldn't tell her a damned thing. Like usual.

\---


	8. Day 9

Everything felt... disconnected. Yes, that was the right word to describe it. Tear felt disconnected. The world was coming back to her in bits and pieces, but they were so disconnected and disorganized, she couldn't make sense of them just yet. Something or other was cold. She was cold? The floor was cold? All she knew was that it was cold. It was damp too. Her clothes were damp. When had she gotten wet? Rain? No, she was inside, she realized. It couldn't have been rain, so why did her mind keep going back to the concept of rain? Rain and blood... Blood... not hers, but someone else's, someone important. Someone she had to save. _To fix._

Asch.

Her eyes flew open as she remembered what had happened, but her vision whited out almost immediately as a bitter fatigue crashed over her. Oh, but that hurt. She had pushed herself too far, overtaxed her body beyond its endurance and it was quite intent on making her pay for it. But she couldn't have done it any differently, she mused as she slowly curled up into a fetal position. He had been dying, she had felt it. If she had done nothing, he would have quickly departed the world. He _couldn't_ leave. If he died then her brother would become that much more of a murderer; and even though Van's victims numbered into the thousands now, this one would have been that much worse.

What type of madness had ahold of her brother now that would make him do something that horrible? Did the Van she love, had always loved, even exist anymore? Had he ever existed, or had it all just been another fantasy concocted in her own mind? But no, surely he had, the Major wouldn't follow in the footsteps of an unabashed monster. So where was the real Van? Had he given up on the world so completely that he had let his own inner demons take over? He wasn't that foolish, was he?

_Van._

She was so, so very angry with him right now. This was... this was unforgivable. Even if he considered Asch's unwillingness to aid in the death of millions -and could anyone blame him for saying no- as some form of betrayal, it didn't justify this kind of suffering. Damn him, he was going to force her hand, after all. He really was going to make her kill him.

If she had only... if she had only succeeded on her first attempt then none of this would have happened. Asch wouldn't be hovering near death's door. And Luke wouldn't be slumped against the wall in front of her, possibly still possessed by a creature whose existence had only been speculated about for the past two thousand years. Granted, he would have still been hopelessly stupid, but at least that way he would have retained some of the innocence he had lost at Akzeriuth. And maybe, just maybe, she might have been able to live with herself afterwards.

But she had failed, it wasn't meant to be and wishing for it would solve nothing at this point. The horrific situation she found herself awakening to was her reality now. She had to accept it. Her brother was gone. She was alone, and nothing she could do or say would ever change that.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?"

Well, maybe she wasn't entirely alone. Tear smiled minutely as the familiar sound of a squabble began behind her. Luke was still here with her, perhaps not fully in mind, but surely they could do something about that. And that was Anise grumbling halfheartedly behind her, which meant that the colonel was somewhere near. And Asch must still be alive, she didn't think Anise would sound quite so much like her normal self if he had died. The others couldn't be far away either. She wasn't anywhere near being alone, after all, it seemed.

"My dear girl, you can't tell me that you haven't fantasized about playing with it." And there was the colonel's teasing, like clockwork. "You females are all the same about this particular subject."

"I don't want to play with it. I am not that kind of girl." What in the world were they arguing about?

"Mhmm, I don't believe you." There was a snarl then, followed by the sound of a considerable amount of water splashing out over something. "Anise! That was uncalled for!" Jade sounded absolutely scandalized. Oh dear, what had happened?

"Oh yes it was!" the young Oracle Knight growled, though there was a note of smug amusement in her voice now. "It was completely called for."

Her curiosity piqued, Tear stretched out, wincing as her body protested the movement and carefully rolled over. The sight that greeted her wasn't exactly what she had been expecting to find. Anise was grinning in absolute glee at a thoroughly drenched Jade, who was giving her a sour scowl in return. Sighing in a put upon manner, he reached behind him for one of the few remaining towels that were still dry, pulled his glasses off and began to wipe them clean. Asch lay beside them, completely swathed in bandages from what she could see, though a blanket covered him from the waist down. The original sheet that had been laid out earlier had apparently been switched out for a cleaner one. There was no way it would have remained so pristinely white in the state he had been in. A small tilt of her head revealed the rumpled ball of red soaked cloth in question up against the wall. They had to be almost done if they were starting to clean up.

"Regardless, you're still going to have to wash his hair," Jade said blandly as he pushed his glasses back on, "As I'm sure _you_ don't want to get Ion's bed needlessly dirty."

"Ugh, fine," Anise grumbled as she grabbed a bowl and the last jug of water -which hadn't gotten poured over Jade... yet-, scooted up around Asch's head and glared down at the mass of blood soaked locks. If his hair hadn't been such a deep red already, it surely would have gotten dyed to something close thanks to all of that crap. "This is going to take forever."

"I'm sure you'll persevere, it is only hair, after all." He silently watched Anise begin the grueling task of washing the dried blood out of said hair for a few moments, his hands crossed primly in his lap, before asking, "And how are you feeling, Tear?"

Tear blinked in surprised, though she really ought not to be. Very little ever got past the colonel's keen skills of observation. He probably would have known she was awake even had she not rolled over. "Sore and exhausted," she answered honestly, her throat aching horrendously at the use. Perhaps she should keep the act of talking to a bare minimum for awhile to give her vocal cords a chance to stop hating her.

"You sound lovely," he said dryly, "And before you ask: he has more stitches than I care to count, a compound fracture to his right wrist, a broken fibula that he apparently walked on for a bit, and the neck wound, which is much better thanks to you than it would have been."

"I'm glad," she murmured quietly and allowed herself to drift while they both watched Anise work her way through the snarled mane bit by bit, slowly washing the blood out. "He looks like somebody's half baked idea of a what a mummy should look like."

"Better that than a corpse," Jade shot back, wholly unconcerned by the stricken looks of stunned shock that crossed both Tear and Anise's faces.

Anise shook herself after a bit and scowled darkly at him, "You have the worst sense of humor of anyone I have ever known. And that includes Dist."

"I am not joking," Jade countered flatly. "He may be counted amongst the living for now, but I have serious doubts about whether that will continue."

"Then... all of this was for nothing?" Anise mumbled helplessly as she sadly gazed down at Asch, her hands still buried in his hair. She didn't want him to die. If he did, then who would Natalia have to moon over? Who would annoy the ever living hell out of Luke with just a snide comment or two? Who would be left of the Oracle Knights to remind her that they weren't all psychotic bastards? He was a good person, wasn't he? Good people weren't supposed to die.

"The spirit may be willing, but the body doesn't always agree," Jade said gently, his eyes closed in what appeared to be almost pained contemplation. "His pulse is thready at best and his breathing is shallow. He is... very weak, much weaker than any I have seen who managed to survive."

There was a long, pregnant pause before she reluctantly spoke up again, "Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because it is later," he murmured apologetically.

"I'm not going to cry yet," Anise whispered and resumed her work. She wouldn't give up until she had to. It wouldn't be right. He deserved to have someone's hope, even if it turned out to be a futile gesture on her part. "I won't until I'm ready."

"As you wish."

\---


	9. Day 10

The first thing Luke realized when he woke up was that the world was no longer awash in a sea of gold. The sky was back to being a soft blue, the grass was green again, and the clouds were white and fluffy. The second thing he realized was that he was not awake at all. There were no more blue skies for Choral Castle. It had descended into the Qliphoth along with Kaitzur. And if that wasn't a good enough indicator that he was still asleep then the younger version of himself, or rather _Luke fon Fabre_ , leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed and watching him with solemn interest would have worked just as well.

Luke blinked at him a few times, wondering if this obvious illusion would vanish into thin air each time he closed his eyes. Finally, the boy cocked an inquiring eyebrow at him and Luke decided that no, he wasn't going to just up and disappear, so they might as well have a little chat in the meantime. "You're not real."

The boy scowled at him. "That wasn't very hard to figure out."

"Hello Asch." The tone of voice was unmistakable, no one else could manage that level of haughty disdain quite so easily when it came to him. "Or is it Luke right now?" he asked with some trepidation after a moment's thought.

"I have always been Asch," the boy answered simply, his eyes growing distant as his voice turned hollow, "Ashes to ashes."

"Okay then," Luke muttered slowly as he climbed to his feet and looked around. It really was Choral Castle, though it looked slightly different from the last time he had been there, less weathered, less ruined. Huh. "If you're not real, then what exactly are you? A figment of my imagination?"

"I'm a fragment, you idiot," the boy growled before he pushed himself away from the tree and began to circle Luke, eyeing him appraisingly. By the look of it, he wasn't very pleased with what he saw. "No one is ever really whole. There are always pieces of ourselves that we bury deep inside, pieces that we don't want to acknowledge exist. Sometimes they are the darker parts of our psyche and sometimes they are what we consider weaker aspects. But generally they are the ones we don't like to admit are there, and often the child we once were gets buried right along with them. Because even if we become monsters, we never really lose that part of ourselves. It's always there."

"You don't sound much like a kid," Luke commented snidely. It figured, even as a little brat, Asch was still a total ass.

The boy blinked at him. "I don't think I ever did." Then he turned around and took a few steps towards the castle. "Why are you here?"

"I... I don't know," Luke answered hesitantly and scratched the back of his head in puzzlement. What had he been doing before he found himself here? He had been sleeping, dreaming. A nightmare. But no, it had been real. And then there had been the rain and the desperate search through the dark until he had finally found _him_. They had been dying, were dying still perhaps. He couldn't remember much beyond that point, just a seemingly endless stretch of time spent floating through a sea of gold. Asch had been there. They had been safe and warm. _Loved._ Why weren't they there anymore? "I think I was searching for you." He wasn't sure whether that was what he had really been doing before, or whether he _should_ still be looking for him. He had found him, hadn't he? But it felt right, as if there was some truth left that he still needed to find. Something he needed to know. "Why are _you_ here?"

The boy didn't answer him at first, and Luke began to think that he wasn't going to get one. Instead he tilted his head back and gazed up at the castle looming above them. Their family's old home, half collapsed and fractured. Perhaps it was the world's way of reflecting their own discordant existence. It would be strangely fitting. "I got lost here," it came at last, unexpectedly, "and I haven't been able to find my way back out again."

Luke winced. He could understand that. Choral Castle was where everything ended and began for them. Where everything changed. But did he have to sound so matter of fact about the entire affair, so resigned? Surely he felt something over it, anything. Asch always ran so hot whenever they met up, almost driven at times. He was more than free with the insults and holier than thou attitude where Luke was concerned, and a comfortable affection was quite obvious whenever he talked to Natalia, but even in those rare moments when he was quiet he was still _alive_. This Asch, while still free with his disdain, seemed so tired and apathetic, as if he had been lost here forever... and maybe he had.

The boy who was once Luke fon Fabre glanced back as his future replica stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He stared up at the young man in contemplation for a second before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the castle. "You won't find the me that you know in this place. He left a long time ago. You'll have to search further."

"I know," Luke said gently, but he didn't move. He couldn't quite make himself move on, not just yet. He didn't want to leave him alone here. It was so desolate and lonely. How could he stand it? How could anyone stand it? "Why don't you come with me?"

The boy shook his head again, this time more forcefully. "I belong here," he explained as he shrugged out of Luke's grasp and walked towards the castle. He stopped halfway there and turned around, giving Luke an annoyed look as he crossed his arms. "You can't change the past. You can't save me."

"I can try, damnit," Luke shot back, his hands curling into fists. Trust Asch to be a stubborn bastard even about something like this.

"Yes, I'm sure that you will," the boy remarked, his contempt at the very idea more than apparent as he rolled his eyes heavenward. "Either way, you're running out of time, so I suggest you move on now."

"But-"

"I don't require your concern," the boy shook his head one final time, the castle shimmering like a heat wave behind him before it began to slowly fade into nothingness. He too began to fade along with it after a time, but there was a thoughtful look on his face just before he vanished. "He might though. Perhaps I should wish you luck then, you'll need it."

\---

Tear sighed soundlessly as she reached down and brushed a rogue hair away from Luke's closed eyes, a fruitless gesture for it flopped back over the instant she released it. It seemed fitting, she supposed, that his hair could be as disorderly and reckless as he could be at times. And contrary, yes, she couldn't forget his contrariness. He still slept, at least, she hoped it was something as simple as sleep. If it was sleep then he would wake up. He had to wake up. She didn't think she could survive this if they both died. She wasn't that strong anymore, if she ever had been.

She hadn't been able to make herself help Anise and Jade finish cleaning Asch up or aiding them in putting him to bed. _His deathbed_. She couldn't help a small shudder as that macabre thought wafted unbidden through her mind. In the end, she was just a coward, too afraid to even offer comfort when hope had failed.

Tear glanced over at Natalia, who was sitting vigil beside Asch. Guy, bless him, had gone and ferreted away a stray chair here and there for their use. They'd needed it, both she and Natalia lacked the energy to stand for any given length of time. But Natalia... watching Natalia hurt. She was so... hopeful, none of them really had the heart to tell her it was a pointless endeavor. Well, Jade probably could, and would, no doubt, _eventually_ , but at the moment he was busy helping Anise clean up the disaster area that was Fon Master Ion's bedroom.

She _had_ been able to work up the courage to help them clean Luke up, who had been drenched in blood, blood that had dried up a great deal while they had been tending to the person it had come from. Thankfully, they'd been able to dig up a spare change of clothes for him. Unfortunately, there was no telling whether they could get his old clothes clean again, assuming he'd want them back after this ordeal was over and done with. Personally, she had every intention of burning the uniform she was wearing at the first given opportunity. Even if she could wash out the blood, she couldn't wash out the memories, and she honestly didn't even want to try. It wouldn't be right.

Luke hadn't stirred the entire time they had been manhandling him. Nor had Lorelei, which she supposed was a good thing. She didn't think it would appreciate the fact that they couldn't save the person it had been protecting so diligently. Ultimately, everything they had done would be for naught. It was only a matter of time, perhaps even just a scant handful of hours. She could only hope that they had relieved his suffering, if even just a little.

"Well, I rather think it's a hopeless cause." Tear jerked her head up, aghast at Jade's pronouncement. But no, he wasn't talking about Asch this time, he was instead staring down at the floor, with one arm propped on the deck brush he'd had brought up. He'd been using it to scrub at the blood all over said floor, but apparently it had still stained the wood regardless. "My apologies, Fon Master."

"Oh, it's all right," Ion laughed weakly as he assisted Anise in setting up the cot he would be using for the night. "Don't worry about it."

"Might I suggest investing in a rug?" The grin that curled his lips could easily be described as wicked as Jade glanced pointedly over at the former Guardian. "Perhaps Anise might be able to aid you on that front."

"I don't make rugs," Anise said flatly, not even deigning to look up at him.

"Really?" Jade almost purred, "But your sewing is top notch, I'm sure you could come up with something if you put your mind to it."

"Do I need to go get another jug of water?" Anise threatened as she glared over her shoulder at the older man.

"Certainly not," Jade said smugly as he adjusted his glasses, "If we have need of more water I can just cast Splash."

Anise froze, and Ion could almost say that he witnessed steam coming out of her ears. Nodding to himself, the Fon Master beat a hasty retreat, swiftly skittering over to Guy, who _had_ been setting up Jade's cot, but was now slowly backing up in the direction of the bedroom door. A good plan if ever there was one, it might be prudent to flee in the face of the oncoming storm.

"You son of a bitch," the young Oracle Knight snarled under her breath before she whirled around and stalked over to the far too cheerful looking colonel. " _Why_ did you have me," she stopped her tirade for a moment, then added as if in afterthought, "and Ion tromping all over the damn cathedral to get water if you could have just made some yourself with a damn spell?!" She punctuated the last few words with repeated sharp pokes to his chest.

"Really Anise," he explained, the smile he was giving her sweet enough to rot teeth, "If you think about it, you'll know why it would have been a bad idea. Do please remember the reason why it is called _Splash_."

Anise frowned, her eyebrows drawing together in thoughtful deliberation. "Well, I suppose it might have been inconvenient."

"Quite," Jade patted her on the head, whipping his hand back when she made a grab for it, "If I had used it as a means to procure water, Ion's bedroom would have been even more of a disaster than it already was. There would have been water everywhere, but not enough where we really needed it."

Anise scowled and blew out a sharp breath. "Fine, I won't kill you. This time." She then sniffed haughtily and stalked around him and towards the door. "I am, however, going to go change and then contemplate sleep."

"A novel idea," Jade murmured as he made his way over to the bed, leaning the deck brush against the wall as he gently grasped Natalia's shoulder, "I think, perhaps, you should all go get ready for bed now, you especially, princess. You've had a long, harrowing day and your body needs the rest."

"But, I don't... I don't want to leave," She said haltingly as she glanced up at him, then back down at Asch, her entire posture screaming exhaustion and bereavement. "What if-"

"Natalia, please," he frowned as he gave her a little shake. "Do not push yourself when it is unnecessary." As if to prove his point, he reached down with his free hand, his fingers sliding around the splint to find the pulse point in Asch's right wrist. "He will still be here in the morning," he concluded after a moment's deliberation.

"All right then, I'll heed your suggestion," she said wearily as she stood up and moved to follow after Anise, both of them glancing back forlornly at Asch before leaving the room. Guy bent over Luke, resting a hand on his friend's forehead before silently following after the pair.

After they had all departed, Tear rose to her feet and gave Jade a piercing look as she demanded, "Will he?"

Jade glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, before slowly nodding. "I think so, but probably not for very long afterwards. It mostly depends on when the organs start shutting down, once that begins it will not take very long at all, but the wait for _that_ will be the trying part."

"So he's going to die after all then?" Both of them looked across the room at the source of the quiet, dejected question. Ion stood there, just inside the doorway, his eyes downcast.

"I'm afraid so, Fon Master," Jade answered dismally. Ion nodded sadly and was about to resume setting up the cots when Jade spoke up again. "Tear, I feel that I need to apologize ahead of time, but I am going to kill your brother the next time we run across him."

"That will depend entirely on which of us gets to him first," Tear countered, her expression instantly growing cold and implacable. Van was her responsibility, after all. If anyone was going to end his madness, then she would make sure that it was by her hand alone.

"Yes. Yes, it will at that," Ion murmured softly, no small amount of fury burning behind his own eyes.

\---


	10. Day 11~12

It was one thing to be told that you were running out of time, it was something else entirely to not even feel the passage of it. Luke had absolutely no clue as to how much time had passed since that thoroughly disturbing meeting he'd had with a much younger Asch. A fragment, he'd called himself. He could understand how that might work, or at the very least, he could make some sense out of it. There were a lot of things that he didn't like about himself, and he'd buried a great deal of them after Akzeriuth. He'd had too. He couldn't afford the arrogant pride or the disgusting ignorance of the person he had been back then. He had gotten thousands of people killed just because he was too stupid and egotistical to realize that the world wasn't painted in black and white and that people weren't always who they seemed to be. If he had _just_ taken the time to take a good long look at Van Grants then maybe he would have realized that the man didn't have anyone's continued wellbeing in mind. But no, thinking about that now would solve nothing. He had been a fool, an abhorrent idiot, and nothing he could do would ever change that. He couldn't change the past, no one could, but maybe he could change the future. _Their_ future.

He just needed to find Asch. Which was easier said than done. He'd been wandering through a foggy, empty landscape ever since that boy and Choral Castle had vanished from right in front of his eyes. It had unnerved him more than he cared to admit and he had a sneaking suspicion that the brat had done it on purpose for that very reason. Even as a fragment _and_ a kid, Asch was still so annoyingly conceited. Such an ass.

That little encounter _had_ given him some food for thought though, but most of all it had given him a vague idea of what was going on, or to be more precise, _where_ he was. _Why_ he was somewhere inside of Asch was beyond him, but surely if he found the bastard he'd get an answer to that question, after a bit of mocking at his own expense, no doubt. Of course, _finding_ him seemed to be a rather daunting task. The mental landscape, as it were, was pretty sparse, and that was probably by design. He had little doubt that Asch knew he was there. The oh so superior God-General would never let something so galling as his replica rummaging around in his mind escape his notice. There had been glimmerings here and there of activity, but the moment Luke had tried to approach them they had vanished like desert mirages. They were things he would never be allowed to see, fragments that would never welcome his intrusion. Yes, Asch was very much present, he just wasn't _there_.

Though, Luke did wonder a bit about why Asch would let him see _that_ particular fragment. The child has seemed so lost in those few moments when he hadn't been a total brat, surely Asch would have viewed that part of himself with something akin to contempt. He didn't seem to be willing to show anything that might be considered as any form of weakness. Then again, maybe that was his answer. Something like that had to have been buried so deep that it would never see the light of day ever again. But it _was_ there. Maybe it had been put there as a guidepost for him, a means for him to find his way back out again. That was, of course, assuming that Asch wasn't purposefully trying to get him lost. He wouldn't put it past him. But he doubted that, there was a sensation out there in that all pervasive fog, one of flagging strength and a deathlike weariness.

They were running out of time.

Sighing in annoyance, Luke strode forward, almost to the point of stomping, and grumbled, "I'm not going away until you talk to me, you know." And came to an abrupt standstill as a stone wall immediately solidified out of thin air right in front of him. "Very funny!" he snarled as he kicked the new wall he had almost walked straight into, which had probably been the plan. A soft amused chuckle wafted from behind him at his outburst and Luke whirled around, freezing immediately in pure shock at what he saw.

It was Daath.

The sun was shining now, it wasn't raining anymore, and the sky was clear. But even having not seen the place in the light of day, he would have recognized it. All it took was one nightmarish reality to forever brand a location in a person's memories. It wasn't a bad place really, at least not during the daytime it seemed. The stone walkways were weathered and aged, but clean. The walls were much the same and the cathedral rising behind it provided some interesting scenery. It would all probably make for some really interesting shadow play during the late afternoons. And it certainly wasn't a bad tree, all things considered. It wasn't too big or too small. And it looked healthy enough, providing ample shade for the young man seated beneath it. But all he had to do was close his eyes and he could still see that godforsaken rope and... the blood.

Shuddering slightly at his own thoughts, Luke crossed his arms and leaned forward slightly, "I hate what you've done with the place."

"You can hardly blame a location for the evils that man visits upon it." Asch gave him a pointed look before sliding his eyes off to the side, a wistful expression on his face. "I was rather fond of this courtyard. I did a lot of thinking here in the past."

Luke almost let himself believe that he was talking to the real Asch. Almost. But the Asch in front of him didn't quite fit with the Asch that he knew. This Asch wore a uniform similar to that of the God-General, Asch the Bloody, but there were stark differences. For one thing there was no tabard and no gloves. For another, the boots were shorter and less stylized. The cloth of the uniform was a lighter gray, as well, and the markings more of a simple red than the darker crimson he remembered. He looked younger too, less... worn by the arbitrary nature of life. In fact, this Asch seemed a bit _lighter_ than the child or the God-General had ever been.

"Another fragment," he concluded rather grumpily after a time.

"Well, what do you know," the younger Asch smirked at him, looking creepily like Jade there for a moment, "It can be taught."

"Shut up!" Luke snapped back and stumped over to the smug bastard, doing his level best to _not_ look at the tree he was propped up against. As long as he didn't acknowledge its existence, then maybe he wouldn't remember. And if he kept telling himself that, then it might actually be true. Wishful thinking. Glaring down his nose at the twinkling green eyes that appeared full of mirth, Luke found himself brought up short. This really _was_ a happier Asch, or at least he seemed that way. How very strange.

Frowning at that revelation and this odd turn of events, Luke plopped himself down beside this particular fragment and muttered, "All right, I'll bite. What are you doing?"

"Thinking," was his only reply.

"About what?" Luke prodded in irritation. _Of course_ , he'd be difficult.

"The future," again, a simple reply.

"You're going to make me drag it out of you, aren't you?" Luke grumbled in exasperation.

Asch looked at him speculatively for a moment, then smirked in amusement again. "Yes, I am."

Luke growled under his breath, then gave a sharp snort, He could play this game. "All right, let's try this again. _What_ in particular about the future were you thinking about?"

It was as if a switch had been clicked off. Whatever good cheer Asch might have possessed instantly fled, his countenance growing somber and cold. "I have been thinking over the choices that will come in the near future. The choices that I must make."

"I'm... sorry," Luke muttered hesitantly. He hadn't meant to _depress_ him or anything with his questioning. He just wanted answers and he was so tired of having to dig around so much for them.

"Don't be, it's hardly your fault," Asch said blankly, flicking his eyes across the courtyard before returning his gaze to Luke. He frowned irritably when it seemed that his replica might protest his words. "Don't shoulder blame that isn't yours to take, it is impolite."

Luke scowled at that, hunching in upon himself and glaring hotly at the far wall. Of course it was his fault. If he hadn't been born none of this would have happened. Not that Asch ever seemed inclined to agree with him about that, strangely enough. Glancing sideways at him, Luke was struck by how remarkably _alone_ he seemed even in this place. But then again, Asch was always alone, wasn't he?

"I have known for quite awhile now that my fate was to die," Asch explained without a need for prompting this time. "Van made quite sure to remind me of that fact at every given opportunity once he had managed to gain access to me." He glanced at Luke for a moment in contemplation before continuing. "Make no mistake, while I was not... _protected_ anywhere near so stringently as you were, I was still the son of a Duke, one whose life had already been arranged to lead to the throne."

"But he wormed his way in," Asch stated brusquely, then swiftly cut his narrative short, "And then came the _kidnapping_ , and you, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"But why are you here?" Luke asked tentatively, unsure of whether he wanted to know the answer or not. He very much doubted that it would be a pleasant one.

"I am chained here by a choice," Asch responded, his eyes growing distant, "He has always given me a choice, two paths that I must choose from: follow the Score and sacrifice thousands or follow him and save millions."

"It all sounds very pretty, doesn't it? A simple choice wouldn't you think?" he remarked conversationally, though there was an obvious undercurrent of bitterness to his words, "But regardless, they both end in death one way or another. And I think you already know the problem that I am faced with, that I have always been faced with."

"Van is very persuasive." Asch scowled in disgust and crossed his arms. "In fact, I would go so far as to say that he has many admirable traits. And I have always respected him, despite the many deplorable things he may have done. But I don't trust him. He _lies_."

Luke nodded in agreement, but didn't speak. He was afraid that if he said anything, Asch would clam up like usual, and he wanted to know. He desperately wanted to know of the many things that had led them to this place, to this time. If he could just understand, just a little bit, then maybe he might be able to change something, anything.

"I don't think I could ever accept either choice," Asch murmured and shook his head slightly, "At least, not in good faith. But perhaps there is another choice available to me. I just... have to be brave enough to follow it to its inevitable conclusion."

Luke blinked and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from asking about what that choice might possibly have been. It sounded important. Well, of course it was important, but what was the difference between it and the rest? There was something else there, something to his motivation that had yet to be revealed. What was it?

"I-" Asch began softly, but stopped almost immediately, bowing his head, his hair serving almost as a veil, "I don't want to hurt anyone. I never did. I... never have."

Luke's eyes widened in shock at his unexpected admission. That... He had not been expecting that. Asch would never have admitted something like that to _him_ of all people. At least, not before this. "You... you don't sound like yourself."

"I am tired," Asch explained, his tone dull and hollow, "So very tired of having to decide who should live and who should die. No one should have to make that sort of decision. It destroys you."

Luke could only stare at him aghast. It shouldn't be him. He shouldn't be the one to hear this. It should be someone else, someone who knew what to say, who knew what to do. Someone who could offer some kind of comfort to someone who was so very painfully lost. Oh yes, he now knew why the boy, the fragment who hovered between Luke fon Fabre and Asch the Bloody, had been the first to meet him. He had gotten lost somewhere down the line and had _never_ found his way back. Oh, he hid it expertly, even now Luke had his doubts about whether it was the real truth he had been searching for or not, but it made sense. It made a horrible sort of sense. And it was entirely his fault. If there had been no replica Luke, then they would have eventually found Asch. Somehow, someway they would have found him, and then maybe he might have been saved.

"If I could die without harming anyone," the hopeless words broke Luke free from his deepening cycle of self hatred and made him focus back on the here and now, "then I think that perhaps I would be content."

"That's why you have to leave," Asch said with finality and looked back up, his face as grim as stone, "If you stay here for much longer you might get dragged down with me." He shook his head then, his brows drawing together in something akin to pain. "I don't want you to die."

Luke shook his own head in denial and climbed to his feet, staring down at this despondent fragment of Asch in determination. He wouldn't let this go, not yet. "I'm not leaving until I find you."

Asch blinked up at him for several moments, frowning. "Fine, if you must insist," he sighed at last and stared blankly out across the courtyard, "Go to the sea. You will always find me there. But you must hurry now, the tide will begin to come in soon, and then it will be too late. Far too late for anything."

Luke nodded solemnly and turned to go, but stopped short when something utterly unexpected came from behind him.

"I don't hate you."

Luke couldn't help but look back over his shoulder in complete, unabashed shock. Surely he was hearing things. Asch _loathed_ him, how could he not? He, a pathetic replica, had taken everything from him, and he had never even known a damn thing about the evil he perpetuated by simply existing.

"I don't think I ever did, not really," the fragment of Asch remarked as he began to fade, "Granted, I've been angry with you. Furiously angry and quite disgusted at times. But ultimately, it was never hate. At least, never genuine hatred."

"What-" Luke croaked, then cleared his throat before trying again. Why was it so difficult to talk all of a sudden? Why did his tongue feel so leaden and why were his eyes stinging? He didn't have the time to cry. He didn't have the right. "What did you finally decide to do?" He couldn't... he couldn't think about what he had just been told. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. He would never-

"To live free," the fragment of Asch, a frozen piece of time, smiled softly before he faded from view, "And accept whatever fate may come."

\---


	11. Day 13

Jade smiled his thanks as Anise handed him a steaming hot cut of tea, hiding his amusement at her suspicious glare until her back was turned. Hardly daybreak and she was already suspecting him of something. Well, he would certainly have to accept that particular challenge then. It wouldn't do to disappoint her after all, now would it? And it might serve as a welcome distraction from the looming sorrow that would come to bear later on. It was plainly obvious that most of them hadn't slept well through the night, if at all. No rest for the weary, it seemed. And he well knew that the kind of ragged exhaustion they were all feeling would only exacerbate the situation. It would make their emotions run far, far too raw.

He, himself, was running a bit worn around the edges, as well, though far be it for him to let any of the others catch on. They'd all need some sort of authority figure on hand when they inevitably fell apart. He'd served well in that role in the past, might as well shoulder the unpleasant burden once more. He didn't really mind, not for them. But he was still quite tired, regardless, his sleep had been sparse at best, most of the night spent up and down while checking on his two charges.

There had been little change with Asch, perhaps just a cooler feel to his skin and a minute weakening of his pulse. Little things really, but it was always those small things that told the tale. There was scant hope that he would make it through the day, and hope was a currency that Jade Curtiss had little use for. Hope always turned to ash eventually. Hmph, what a bitterly amusing turn of phrase that. He felt... resigned about the entire affair. True, he spared the young man what sympathy he could manage to dredge up. He hadn't deserved any of this, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he would never dare to feel pity for him. Asch would not have appreciated that sentiment at all, of that he was certain. Grief, on the other hand, was an emotion he had always ultimately failed at. He had always been something of a monster, after all. Grief didn't quite work the same way in his mind as it did in others. But that was all right, the cold fury would make up for the lack. If any of the others thought that they could get to Van Grants first, then they would be sorely mistaken. He had every intention of killing the man, and in as fitting a manner as possible at the hands of the Necromancer. No one _ever_ did this to people he might possibly consider friends, and certainly _never_ to the young ones. And if he had to give in to the fiend that lurked within for a bit to prove that particular point, then he'd be more than happy to oblige it. But that was something to ruminate upon later. He didn't want to get ahead of himself just yet, there was still far too much left to do.

Luke's continued state of unconsciousness, on the other hand, concerned him. There really was no telling what might be going on in his head. The introduction of Lorelei's will to the quite tangled equation that was Luke fon Fabre added far too many unknown variables to the mix. He didn't like that. There was no way to know just what might be happening to him, or what would happen when or even if he woke up. There was even a possibility that he may not even _be_ Luke anymore. And that bothered him, far more than he'd like to admit. He had grown rather fond of the idiot, after all. But no, he wouldn't borrow trouble just yet either, not until he was certain there was a problem.

Jade sighed wearily, blowing a cooling breath into his teacup before taking a sip while he watched the others with vague interest. Natalia had unsurprisingly made a beeline for the bed the instant she had entered the room and was even now sitting vigil. He would have to talk to her soon. It would be better for her if she was at least somewhat prepared ahead of time for what would eventually come to pass. The pain would still be as great, of course it would, but at least that way it wouldn't be quite so much of a shock.

Tear in the meantime was sitting vigil as well, but instead it was Luke that she regarded with worry. She seemed quite purposefully set upon not looking at Asch or Natalia, or even in their general direction. Guilt perhaps? It would stand to reason. It had been her brother that had brought them all to this point, though it was hardly her fault. But pain was pain regardless, and it tended to be quite excruciating to come to the realization that your beloved sibling was a horror. His own sister could more than tell that particular tale, and tell it well she did to those whom she thought it might concern the most. He didn't blame her one iota for informing Luke of some of the more unsavory things in his past. It was a hard earned lesson, one that should be remembered. And there was always that risk of backsliding, especially if people like the Commandant pushed him a little farther than he was willing to allow.

But on that note, he was rather... concerned about Tear's mental health, her _fragile_ mental health. He more than realized that she was well past her breaking point, in fact, there had been that little incident when her sanity had gone a bit haywire when she had pulled Asch free of the hyper resonance. He wasn't sure that she could manage to hold it together if Luke did not return to the land of the living, or if he was no longer Luke when he did. It was a cause for concern. They'd still have need of her later, even if everything they had done up to this point all came to naught. And she was still a... friend. She deserved better than what her brother had given her, they all did.

Guy, on the other hand, was a less worrisome problem, and was, in fact, turning out to be an interesting study. The man was remarkably quiet, though Jade had a sneaking suspicion as to the reason for that. Oh, he was worried about Luke, frightfully worried. But it wasn't that which had caught Jade's notice. It was the occasional glances he stole at Asch when he thought no one was looking that were engaging, very guilty and conflicted glances. By his own admission, Guy had wanted to kill Luke fon Fabre from very early on, and he very much doubted that Gailardia had been the most pleasant of people to the child who had eventually become Asch. In fact, the cool and acute mistrust that Asch had exhibited towards Guy in the past had more than proved that particular point. What ever could he possibly be feeling now that his old, twisted hatred would finally be seeing its detestable fruition? Even though it might not be at his hands, death would come all the same. And by the looks of it, Guy was not enjoying the taste of this reality, not in the least.

_Good_. They didn't need another monster in their midst, Jade was more than enough in that regard, and quite a well aged vintage at that.

And then there was Anise. Dear, sweet and thoroughly precocious Anise would not break from this. It would take far more than he cared to consider for that to occur. Not that he wasn't worried about her, he was always worried about her in one manner or another. She did have the occasional, alarming lapse in judgment that invariably got her into trouble. And while she was more than equipped to get herself out of any trouble she might find, it tended to fall to him to patch her up again afterwards. And it wasn't really even _that_ which concerned him at the moment, he knew that she wouldn't go off and do something stupid as a result of this. But she was still so very young, regardless, and this sort of harrowing experience could warp even the most steadfast. He didn't want to see her change too much because of it.

Not that she was exhibiting any sort of odd -well, stranger than normal- behavior on this rather dreary morning. She had quite readily hustled the others up to Ion's quarters before abruptly vanishing, but had returned a short time later with a reluctantly received array of breakfast items. Frankly, the tea had been the biggest hit out of the entire thing, not that their aversion had phased her any in the least. After handing tea off to him, and giving him that amusingly suspicious look, she had gone over and roused Ion, had then propped up the drooping Fon Master and was even now force feeding muffins to him. She might be a _former_ Fon Master Guardian, but she still took her job quite seriously. He had always found it entirely too entertaining to watch her bully Ion around with such apparent ease. The poor boy would be forever doomed to having an overly intimidating caretaker. It was probably a good thing that he actually needed someone to do that. He could be a bit of a pushover at times. Though, last night he had appeared, for all intent and purpose, exceedingly furious about what had happened in those rare, brief moments when their heavy burden of impending grief had lifted. Interesting.

Ion's state was another, smaller point of concern for him, but he doubted very much that the Fon Master would break either. In a way, he was almost as strong as Anise, it was just a different sort of strength. But this unpleasant event was wearing on him a great deal. Though perhaps Jade had been the only one to witness the extent of it.

It had been the middle of the night and he had been dozing, sleep having briefly deigned to visit him for a few moments in between checking up on his hapless charges, but he had woken instantly at the soft rustle of cloth. Ion's own rest had been disturbed frequently during the night, so he had hardly been surprised to see the young Fon Master rising from his cot. His curiosity had been piqued, however, when Ion had glanced his way surreptitiously before soundlessly making his way over to the bed. The Fon Master rarely did anything in secret, in fact, he was dreadfully open about things most of the time, more than someone in his position really ought to be. So it had been a bit strange, and thus, being his usual nosy self, Jade had stayed quiet and simply watched.

He had never heard Ion sing before, nor had he ever heard the lay that Ion had softly sung as he had leaned over Asch, one hand placed over his heart and the other gently brushing over the God-General's forehead and into his hair. An ancient last rite of some sort? He'd really had absolutely no idea what it was, which was a truly rare occurrence. And yet, despite his unease at being faced with something unknown to him, it had been strangely soothing. And yet, still an excruciatingly painful experience nonetheless. Very odd that, both comfort and agony present in one single melody. And if he never had to witness something like that ever again, he would be content. There were still things in the world it seemed, few though they might be, that could disturb even him, and that song, whatever it was, happened to be one of them.

Jade gave himself a little shake at the direction his mind was going and swiftly finished off his cooling tea. No, he would not think about that right now. It would get him out of sorts somewhat, and he couldn't afford that at the moment. Perhaps later, when he truly had a little time to himself. But not now. Sighing soundlessly, he set his empty teacup aside and climbed to his feet, straightening his uniform unconsciously before resolutely heading across the room to Natalia. Might as well get it over with, she deserved to be informed of the unpleasant truth before anything else happened. He nodded somberly at the stricken look on Guy's face as he passed the man. They well knew what he was about to inflict upon her. _Someone_ had to do it.

The princess paid no heed to the others in the room, and apparently hadn't been for quite some time. She was hunched forward slightly, her hands resting on Asch's right arm, which was the first indication that she was doing something that Jade probably wouldn't have approved of. Natalia was a princess, after all, regardless of the questionable claims that had been presented about her birth thanks to Grand Maestro Mohs, and good posture had been ingrained into her even before she could walk. He really ought to arrange an appropriate death for Mohs sometime soon, Jade thought absently as he curiously peered down at Natalia. Making her doubt herself in such a vicious and uncouth manner was thoroughly unacceptable. A little backsliding on his part in this case wouldn't hurt anyone, except the people he wanted it to.

He couldn't see her face from this angle, but he didn't really need to see it to know that her eyes were closed, he could recognize a healing trance easily enough. Oh dear, perhaps he should have done this earlier. "Natalia," he called softly as he leaned over her and grasped her shoulders, "I don't think-"

"Please don't," she murmured quietly, her words barely audible even to him, "I'm not blind. I just... thought that if I eased some of the pain that it might make it easier for him."

Jade frowned, more at himself than anything else. Foolish of him to not realize that she would have figured it out already. She may have seemed incurably naive when they had first met, but she had grown more than a little throughout their journey. As she said, she wasn't blind, not by a long shot. She well knew impending death when she saw it. Bowing his head in acceptance of her words, Jade whispered, "Very well princess, do as you see fit."

"Jade?" she called out quietly just as he was about to leave. When she was sure that he was listening, she hesitantly asked, "Does it bother you?"

Jade couldn't help but smile humorlessly at the question. He couldn't blame her for asking. He was quite adept at hiding those sort of reactions and often came off as a very cold and callous individual despite his rather bizarre sense of humor, and even to those whom he called friends he seemed _off_. He leaned closer, his lips almost brushing against her hair, and for the first time in a very long time, Jade Curtiss answered a question about his own emotions honestly, "I don't show many things to many people, Natalia, but yes, it does bother me, more than you will ever know."

She nodded her understanding after a few moments, and though he couldn't see it, she smiled sadly through the pain.

\---


	12. Day 14

When Asch had told him to go to the sea, Luke would freely admit that he had been expecting something a bit more colorful. Certainly not something quite so _gray_. But gray was about all it was: the beach was gray, the ocean was gray, even the sky was gray. Gray and cold. Luke shivered as a stray, bone chilling breeze blew over him and rigorously rubbed his arms as goose bumps peppered his flesh. Very, very cold and quiet, he realized. There was hardly any sound here, just the muted rhythmic wash of waves against the sand. Why in the world would Asch be _here_ of all places? For that matter, why would he even want to be here? His fragment had said that he could always be found here, but why? Luke couldn't see anything that would make the place even remotely appealing, it was utterly desolate. What could it possibly hold that would keep him here? And where _was_ he?

Luke glanced around, his gaze sharp and scrutinizing, but his search came up empty. This place _was_ empty. There was nothing here but sand and surf, no sign of anyone or anything. _Damnit_. He curled his hands up into tight fists and bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming his frustration into the vacant, uncaring scenery. He didn't have enough time to start all over again. They didn't have _any_ time left. Even he was starting to feel a frightening exhaustion now, a heavy weight that settled deep inside of him and urged him to simply lie down and sleep. Forever. He didn't want to die. He didn't want either of them to die, but if this kept up it might just happen regardless of whatever his feelings may be. If he could just _find_ him...

Sighing, he rubbed at his face wearily and turned to head back the way he had come. If he had to start over again then he would just have to start over again, the quicker he got to it the quicker he'd find _something_. He wasn't going to give up. But just as he was about to take a step back, he froze and whirled back around. There had been something there, a small speck of difference that had registered out of the corner of his eye. And there, far down the beach, was a splash of color that stood out from the overlapping grays, an achingly familiar combination of red and black. The fragment hadn't lied to him and led his astray, after all. Asch _was_ here, but he was walking farther and farther away from him.

Blowing out a hard, relieved breath, Luke picked his feet up and sprinted off towards the figure fading in the distance. _Finally_. He'd found him now and damned if he was going to let the bastard disappear on him again. Not if he had anything to say about it, which he did, many, many things. Asch did not turn as Luke neared, in fact, he just kept right on walking up the shore, apparently disinclined to even acknowledge the presence of his replica. And for some odd reason, Luke found that strangely reassuring. It felt... normal. Being ignored was a typical reaction for him from the Asch that he knew, and it was certainly a familiar one. It was either that or he was getting snarled at for being a complete and utter dreck of a replica.

It wasn't until Luke had caught up and slowed down to a walk beside him, matching him stride for stride, that Asch finally spoke up, "You certainly took your time getting here."

Luke looked at him speculatively for a few seconds, an uneasy silence stretching out between them before he finally decided, that yes, it was _Asch_ this time and not another fragment. Shrugging in mild annoyance, he shot back with, "You didn't exactly make it easy for me to get here, you know."

Asch humphed scornfully, "Were you expecting me to?"

"No, not especially." Luke ground his teeth together in mounting irritation. Oh yes, this was definitely the real Asch, completely arrogant and utterly infuriating. He had finally found him. Luke couldn't resist a small smile of triumph at that simple realization.

Asch eyed him with suspicion. And though Luke wasn't entirely certain, he could almost say that there was some confusion lurking in his expression, almost as if he wasn't entirely sure of what Luke wanted from him or even what he should do with him. But it passed too quickly for him to be certain and Asch was looking away again, his gaze turning back to the sand and sea that stretched out before them. "Let's cut to the chase shall we," Asch said pointedly after a few more seconds of silence passed between the pair, "Surely even you must have noticed that time is swiftly running out on us."

Luke nodded in agreement, but he actually didn't have any idea where to begin. There was too much. And he had gotten so focused on _finding_ Asch that he had absolutely no clue on what to say now that he _had_ found him. Where did one start in this sort of situation?

Asch stopped abruptly, and Luke was hard pressed to not trip over his own feet as he followed suit. "What do you want?" he asked forcefully as his replica turned to face him.

Luke shrugged helplessly in return. Ultimately, it had never been about what he wanted, and probably never would be. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"What are you, stupid?" Asch snarled and gestured sharply into the air, his mounting ire almost palpable. "You're the one who's been tromping around in my mind. I've given you more than enough to answer any questions you might have, probably more than I should have. But you _still_ insisted on speaking to me directly, so talk already!"

Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He still wasn't sure of what he wanted to say, but he'd be damned if he'd admit that to the bastard. He'd probably just laugh at him. So instead he looked out across the water and asked, "So what exactly is this place?"

Asch growled under his breath then tossed his head irritably and turned to face the sea. "In most mythology it is generally called the Beach of Lost Souls, though there are a few ancient texts where it has been referred to as the final resting place of hope." He smiled wickedly at the aghast look Luke gave him over his explanation. "Yes, I thought you might appreciate the symbolism."

"Why- why the hell would you want to be here?" Luke croaked out after a few seconds spent trying to find his voice.

"Well, I'm sure that someone like _you_ couldn't possibly understand it," Asch said scathingly, "But it is very peaceful here." Crouching down, his displeasure at the unwanted company seemed to fade away as he murmured, "I rather like it here."

"Of course you would," Luke grumbled and crossed his arms, "It's cold as hell and there's absolutely nothing here. It's the perfect place for you, really." Frowning when the expected rebuttal didn't come, Luke glanced down at the God-General and wondered aloud, "What are you doing?" Again, no answer came. Irritated, but curious all the same, Luke leaned over and peered more closely at what Asch was doing. At first, it appeared innocent enough. Asch had placed his right hand down upon the sand, right at the very edge of where the waves could reach. Each time the water would splash over his fingers before rolling back out once again. It took a few seconds of watching this for Luke to notice that the gray water took on a pinkish hue whenever it swirled around his original's hand. An almost red, a _familiar_ red.

Luke was reaching down and yanking Asch's hand up before he even realized what he was doing. "What the hell?!"

Asch chuckled at Luke's obvious shock and indulgently allowed the manhandling. There would be no blood present on his glove, but he already knew that. The sea water here never left traces behind, it didn't work that way. "Disturbed by a little blood?" he remarked in amusement, "Surely life has cured you of that by now."

Luke spared him a short glare before dropping his gaze back down to the hand held within his grasp. The glove was clean, it didn't even feel wet, but he was sure that it had been blood he had seen trailing off into the gray foam. Shaking his head, completely baffled and yes, thoroughly disturbed now, he muttered, "Don't do that again."

"It doesn't hurt," Asch stated plainly as he none to gently wrenched his hand free of his replica's grip and rose to his feet.

"That's beside the point," Luke grumbled as he straightened up.

"Whether it is the point or not really has no bearing on the subject," Asch said flippantly and shrugged, turning his eyes once more to the gray expanse of water, "That is where I shall have to go soon, across the sea. If I do not follow that path, then I risk getting lost here forever."

Luke blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you idiot," Asch sighed in aggravation and shook his head, "And I don't have the time to explain it to you. And thus we have come full circle." He scowled darkly and looked over at Luke. "Now _what_ do you _want_?!"

Luke _did_ roll his eyes this time. He'd wanted so desperately to find this? Maybe he should have his head examined. "It's still your question."

Asch visibly trembled in rising fury and supreme frustration. "If you had wanted me to kill you so damned badly, you could have just asked. I would have been more than happy to run you through. Several times, in fact."

Luke shook his head and reluctantly tried to explain his reasoning, "I'm not doing this to piss you off. Well, okay, maybe a little, but anyway." He held his hands up as if to ward off any possible impending attacks and swiftly plowed on, "The point is that it really should be about what _you_ want. I mean, everything I have was meant to be yours in the first place. Don't you want it back? You deserve it more than I do. I'm-" he paused for a second and looked away before finally giving voice to the horrible doubts that had plagued him ever since Akzeriuth, "I'm just a stupid, worthless replica. I shouldn't even exist."

"Shut up!" Asch roared, whipping around, his fists slamming past Luke's pitiful defense, sending his replica sprawling out hard across the sand. "Don't ever say that again!" Luke could only stare up at him in utter shock as he seethed. "I cannot believe you would- So stupid- Completely idiotic- What could possibly-" Finally, he stopped his fractured tirade and pointed imperiously down at Luke, his fury still very much in evidence, "Don't you ever say something like that ever again. It's insulting."

Luke blinked dazedly in obvious confusion. Insulting?

"I was not worthless," Asch explained through gritted teeth, "And you were created to replace _me_ , ergo _you_ are not worthless. Can you at least understand that, you fucking moron?"

Frowning stubbornly, Luke propped himself up on his elbows and glared up at the livid God-General. "Fine. You're not worthless. I'm not worthless. So why the hell are you so damned eager to die?"

Asch froze, his eyes widening in pure shock. "How surprisingly observant of you," he finally managed, his shoulders drooping as his previous fury instantly fizzled out. Reaching up, he raked a shaky hand through his hair and laughed. It was an awful sounding laugh, full of bitterness and tinged with something bordering on hysteria. "It's because I don't believe it anymore." Shrugging, he lowered his hand and held it out in front of him, staring blankly down at his empty palm. "What worth could a murderer possibly possess?" He shook his head then. "No, if anything, I deserve to die."

"Oh come on," Luke pleaded as he scrambled back onto his feet. He did not like where this way going. He couldn't possibly- "It's not like you've killed thousands of innocent people."

"Spare me your childish flailing," Asch hissed, his hand curling up into a tight fist as he glared heatedly at his replica, "You didn't waltz into Akzeriuth with the intent to kill all of those people. And while you do bear some of the blame because of your utter lack of intelligence, ultimately you did not mean for it to happen."

Luke shook his head. "I don't-"

"I, on the other hand," Asch continued, cutting short any possible arguments from Luke, "have walked into many places with the sole intent to kill everyone there. And that's exactly what I did." He laughed again, the hysteria he had been fighting even more painfully evident now, "For all that I have said about not trusting Van, I still carried out his orders well. Quite well indeed."

"And I have only myself to blame for the results." Shrugging again hopelessly, Asch turned to the ocean and took a step towards the endless waves. "It's about time I paid for all the pain I have caused."

"No!" Luke cried as he frantically launched himself at his original, sending them both crashing into the sand.

"Get off me!" Asch snarled, twisting frantically under the weight, jerking his elbow up as he threw his head back.

Grunting painfully from the elbow digging into his middle, Luke practically saw stars when the back of Asch's head slammed into his chin. "I'm not letting you go, goddamnit!" he growled as he grabbed the wrist of the offending arm and twisted it between them, using his free arm to hold the God-General's head down and thus, not repeat the sharp agony that his jaw had become. "Stop fighting me!"

Asch had absolutely no intention of listening to his stupid, idiotic replica. How dare he interfere! He didn't know anything! Growling, Asch curled himself up and prepared to buck the fool off, but a distant feeling of warmth stopped him. His brows drawing together in faint astonishment, he shifted his head as much as the weight on top of him would allow and looked out across the water. And saw color.

Luke blinked in surprise as Asch froze underneath him. Well, that had been a lot easier than he had expected. Much too easy, in fact. Frowning in confusion at this strange turn of events, he looked up and froze as well. The sea was turning gold. Was gold. A soft glimmering, familiar golden glow. But it couldn't be possible. There couldn't ever be any sort of comforting warmth or overriding sense of love present in a sea of death, could there? Shaking his head in wonder, Luke looked down and stared blankly at a few crimson wisps of Asch's hair that had fallen close enough for the waves to reach. They drifted there in the golden surf, and they did not bleed.

Completely and utterly flabbergasted, Luke crawled off of Asch and absently helped him to sit up. They glanced at each other in shock before gazing back out across the glimmering water.

"What the hell?" Luke finally managed.

"I-" Asch shrugged in pure bewilderment, "I have no idea."

"It's not... you know... _it_ , is it?" Luke stuttered in apprehension.

"If you mean death," Asch said flatly, rolling his eyes in exasperation, "Then no, I do not believe so." Frowning thoughtfully, he leaned forward and placed both of his hands into the golden sea foam. They tingled from the warmth, but they did not bleed. Somehow, someway the path had been closed. Lifting his hands from the water, he stared at them despondently. He would be doomed to wander aimlessly forever now. Forever lost.

Luke frowned at the stricken look on Asch's face and reached forward, completely unsurprised when he flinched away from him, but he was nothing if not determined. Grabbing ahold of his shoulders Luke yanked him back, and smiled triumphantly when Asch snarled and twisted around, just as he had expected. An arm jammed into his aching jaw again, but he was undeterred and soon he had a cursing God-General thoroughly trapped in his embrace. "Stop struggling," he murmured as he forcefully pressed Asch's face into the crook of his neck, "I'm not going to let go."

Giving a few more halfhearted pushes before resigning himself to the fact that he was stuck for the moment, Asch sighed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Luke smiled sadly and reached up to gently stroke his original's hair, his smile turning somewhat pained as Asch tensed up under his touch. "Because, and I know this may come as something of a shock, but I do care about you."

"Don't lie," Asch hissed back, "You hate me."

Luke couldn't help an amused chuckle. "Yeah, I hate you about as much as you do me." Asch tensed up even further at his words and Luke feared he was going to start struggling again, but then he abruptly relaxed into the embrace. "I don't want to die," Luke whispered quietly as he continued to stroke Asch's hair comfortingly, "And I don't want you to die. But if you really have to go, then I _will_ go with you."

Asch shook his head in denial. "No, you can't. I won't let you."

"I'm not going to leave you alone again," Luke argued, "You've been alone for too long, I think. You've given up, but I'm not going to. So no matter what you decide to do, I will be right there beside you."

"I-"

"You don't have to be alone anymore."

Tilting his head back, Asch looked up in wonder at Luke's resolute gaze. Nodding shakily after a moment's time, he lay his head back down and curled his arms around his replica's sides, accepting the tight embrace for what it was. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest for the first time in years.

"That's... fine then."

\---


	13. Day 15

"It is almost time for lunch."

The others looked up in disinterest at his comment as Jade preceded Ion into the room. He had spent a good deal of the morning scouring the cathedral for information, a task that had been made infinitely easier and yet sometimes more difficult with the Fon Master in tow. He was quite sure that Grand Maestro Mohs was aware of their presence in Daath by now, even though the man had been suspiciously scarce for the entire morning. It was worrisome, but ultimately, Mohs was the least of their concerns. If the Grand Maestro decided to make a nuisance out of himself, then the Necromancer would be more than happy to show him just exactly how he had gotten that title. It would certainly be a most satisfying encounter for _one_ of them. But regardless of the machinations of men with too much power in their hands, he hadn't been able to discover much along the lines of Commandant Grants' activities. Not that he had been expecting much, but you never can tell what you might come up with if you take the time to go digging around for it. However, even with the lack of results, there really wasn't much to worry about there. As long as they continued to oppose Van Grants, then eventually they _would_ cross paths with him again. And then he would die. Good things come to those who wait, so to speak.

His other point of interest, any sort of information regarding the Sephiroth Trees and the Passage Rings, had come up just about as empty. They had found a few books in one of the moldier libraries courtesy of a researcher, with a remarkably sharp photographic memory, who had been able to point them in the right direction. Unfortunately, a precursory examination of them had shown the books to be of little use to him. What pertinent information they may have once possessed had been systematically torn out, it seemed, perhaps by some fanatic or other. Religion could be such a bother when it came to censorship.

"I guess so," Anise murmured mournfully, glancing up through the window to check the location of the sun from her slouch on Ion's cot. "The bell to break fast again will probably be ringing soon." Jade frowned at her, it didn't appear as if she had moved at all since they had last been in. That was troublesome.

"I'm not very hungry," Ion muttered sadly as he plopped down beside his former Guardian and leaned wearily against her, his head drooping down onto her shoulder.

Jade shrugged. "Very well, I suppose missing one meal won't harm you too much in the long run."

Anise snorted, but didn't comment. Shaking his head at her lethargy, Jade crossed the room, ignoring Tear, Guy and the focus of their concern for the moment. Natalia still sat vigil at Asch's side, though Jade noticed with some small amount of relief that she was no longer attempting to heal anything. That was good. He could appreciate the sentiment behind her actions, easing the suffering of others was always a noble goal. However, he'd toyed with the vexing idea of eventually having to force her to stop for her own continued health. But it appeared as if she'd had the presence of mind to know when to do so herself, and thankfully she'd done so before managing to drain herself too far. He did frown slightly at the glint of metal in her lap. A cursory glance at Asch showed that his wrist had been unwrapped. The metal rods. Oh dear. Well, as long as she didn't collapse he would hold his tongue. For now.

Jade nodded a silent greeting to her as he leaned over and checked Asch's pulse. Strangely enough, there didn't seem to be any change at all in his condition. Odd that. His pulse, while still dreadfully weak, remained steady for the most part. Jade adjusted his glasses absently as he straightened up. Stubborn child, what was he waiting for? Why would he still- His thought process was cut short by a brief flash of gold behind him followed swiftly by a soft, low groan.

"Luke?"

Jade whirled around, steadying Natalia when she nearly tripped herself up scrambling out of her chair. Tear and Guy were leaning over the cot, both wearing expressions of expectant, if tentative, hope. Amusingly enough, both Ion and Anise had already zoomed across the room and were now hanging off of Guy in anticipation. It would be quite interesting to see just how long it would take him to realize that a girl was touching him and whether the resulting scream of terror would succeed in shaking off some of the plaster from the ceiling.

Luke, if it truly was Luke who was rousing, had gripped his head in the meantime as if in pain and was even now slowly curling up on his side. And he was mumbling something or other, which Jade managed to catch the tail end of as he apologetically shouldered his way past Guy and his limpets. "...didn't have to kick me..." Odd. "...bastard..." Even odder.

Humming in curiosity, Jade leaned over and pried one of Luke's hands off of his head long enough to check his eyes. They blinked up at him, clear and green, before Luke grunted irritably and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. Well, at least it wasn't Lorelei. And while he didn't want to leap to conclusions, the grumbling did sound remarkably like the Luke they all knew ever so well.

Tear, her brows drawn together in worried consternation, leaned down until her head was practically resting on the pillow beside Luke's and called his name again, "Luke?"

At first, she just got another pained grunt for her trouble, but then he eventually shifted and blinked blearily at her from underneath his arm. "Tear?"

She laughed weakly in relief and nodded at him.

He frowned in confusion and shifted again, lowering his arm as he glanced around at all of the people -his friends- hovering over him. "What are you guys doing here?"

Guy snorted happily in disbelief. "What do you think, you idiot?"

"Oh please, not you too," Luke grumbled halfheartedly as he rolled the rest of the way onto his back and peered curiously up at the ceiling. "Hmm, oh! I remember now." His eyes widened from some realization or other as he quickly sat up and gave Ion an apologetic look, "Sorry about that, Ion."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ion said with a cheery smile on his face, "I didn't mind."

"No, really, I'm really sorry," Luke babbled as he levered himself up onto his knees and leaned out over the side of the cot, "I'm sure it was kind of shocking, but I really didn't know where else to go, I mean, come on, it's _Daath_. You're about the only safe thing _about_ Daath."

"Ah, yes," Ion winced almost painfully at that and reached up to hold his cheek self-consciously, "I must apologize for that. My city really ought to be a better place than it actually is."

"Oh, oops. I put my foot in it again, didn't I?" Luke muttered in embarrassment and hung his head. "But it's not your fault Ion, it's Mohs and Master Van and-" He stopped then, his expression turning dark and dangerous. Glaring around at them, he growled, "Where is he?" But seemed disinclined to wait for an answer as he slid off of the cot and abruptly shoved his way past his friends, stopping short for a second before resolutely walking over to the only other bed in use.

Luke skirted around the chair and instead slumped down against the bed, perching on his hip. His face lost the dark edge, instead turning soft and thoughtful as he stared down at his original. Blowing out a breath that almost sounded relieved, he reached down and gently cupped Asch's cheek, rubbing the skin softly with his thumb. The others watched him silently with growing apprehension, but he paid them no heed, his attention focused completely on Asch. After a moment he frowned, his expression turning annoyed. "Oi," he grumbled as he gave the God-General a little poke.

"Oh," Tear gasped in shock and took a step towards the pair, her hand reaching out to stop Luke. Of course he wouldn't know how bad Asch's condition was. He needed to be told. "Luke, I don't-"

Luke jerked his free hand up and waved his finger at her. "Not right now, Tear," he stated firmly as he leaned over and gave Asch a few gentle pats on the cheek. "Hey, come on, wake up." He scowled at Asch's unresponsiveness and sighed in a very put upon manner, "I'm not going to be the only one here, now wake up already." This time, he got results.

The others could only watch on in varying degrees of surprise and shock as Asch's brows twitched and then slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes cracked open. He squinted wearily up at his now cheerfully grinning replica. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Luke crowed happily. Asch simply stared up at him for several seconds, then blinked drowsily, dragged his right arm up, grabbed Luke by the face and pushed him off the bed.

Luke landed with a very audible thud on the floor between the bed and Natalia's chair. "Ow," he groused as he sat up and rubbed his head. "You didn't have to-" Then stopped and stared at his right hand.

Asch too was staring blankly at his own right hand, or to be more precise, his right wrist. Frowning slightly, he flexed the joint and blinked at the lack of pain. Sighing silently at this strange discovery, he shrugged minutely and lowered his arm across his middle. He could ask about it later. He was too tired to even consider bothering with it at the moment.

Luke climbed to his feet as Asch closed his eyes to rest and turned to the others, shaking his right arm pointedly. "Not that I really mind and all, but what's up with this?"

Jade chuckled. "I'm afraid the responsibility for that falls solely upon Princess Natalia's shoulders. She was quite intent on overdoing it." That said, he stepped up next to the bed and took up the wrist in question. "Now that's interesting," he murmured as he checked Asch's pulse again then leaned over and felt his forehead, "Very interesting."

Luke watched Jade warily for a moment, then shrugged and crossed over to Natalia. He smiled gently as he gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, from the both of us."

Natalia blushed as he released her and ducked her head down, smiling tremulously. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"What did you do?" Jade asked sharply as he turned around and gave Luke a harsh glare.

"Uh," Luke began hesitantly and couldn't help but take a step back at the obvious severity in Jade's stare. He hadn't done anything bad, had he? "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Jade stated icily, "What did you do? He was dying, Luke. You _are_ Luke, are you not? And now he is not, so please tell me just what it is that you did."

"Colonel," Anise murmured uncertainly as she disengaged herself from Guy, who still had yet to realize that a girl had been touching him, and trotted over to Jade's side. Why couldn't he just be happy about what had happened? There wasn't anything wrong here... was there?

"Not right now, Anise, this is important." Jade spared her a glance, then pinned Luke with his glare again. " _Are_ you Luke?"

"I... I would hope so," Luke muttered timidly and reached up to scratch the back of his head self-consciously, "I mean, I know I'm a replica and all, but Guy said that I had as much right to the name as anybody else. I guess."

Jade rolled his eyes in mild exasperation and reached up to adjust his glasses. "All right, we've established that you are Luke. Now do please inform the class of just exactly what it is that you did."

"Well, I didn't _do_ anything," Luke grumbled and shrugged, looking everywhere but at Jade, "He did everything himself."

Jade crossed his arms. "Explain."

"Uhm." Luke glanced guiltily around at the others, his eyes lingering the longest on Guy and Tear before letting his shoulders slump in defeat. "I told him that if he was going to die then I'd go with him. We argued about it for awhile. Man, but he's a stubborn bastard. Well, anyway, he finally just said 'Fine!' and kicked me out."

"You what?!" Guy and Tear cried at practically the same time and Luke flinched. Damn Jade and his prying, now he would never hear the end of it.

"How could you do something so stupid?" Guy growled.

"I know we've talked about this already," Tear muttered sourly at the same time.

They both stopped then, glanced at each other, nodded solemnly, crossed their arms and turned to glare pointedly at Luke. "You are in so much trouble."

Luke blanched and backed away from them, his hands held up as if to ward them off, not that that would help him much in the long run. "Look, I'm sorry, but it was important. I swear." He grimaced when his protests only received an arched eyebrow from Tear. "Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." His eyes turned hard then as he quietly snarled to himself, "It had better not."

Tear and Guy looked at each other questioningly, then shrugged. There wasn't too much they could say in this sort of situation. They could both understand where he was coming from, sort of. Maybe. But at least he was back, and that's what mattered the most.

Luke frowned in confusion as something odd finally occurred to him and he started to look around. Humming curiously, he crouched down and peered under the bed and the cots. He scowled at the telltale stain on the floor, but still didn't find what he was searching for. Straightening back up, he rubbed his chin and looked at the others. "Uh, not to sound ungrateful or anything at this oh so pleasant reunion we've got going here, but where's Mieu?"

The others just blinked at him for several seconds before glancing around at each other. Now that they thought about it, they hadn't seen the little cheagle since... Keterburg.

"Oh dear," Jade murmured, a small amused grin curling at the corners of his mouth, "I'm afraid we may have forgotten him."

"Oh, poor Mieu," Tear said, completely ashamed with herself for not having noticed his absence sooner. That poor, cute little dear all alone amidst all of that snow. Surely he was a cheagle popsicle by now.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Jade commented cheerfully and shrugged, "I'm sure that someone has found him by now and delivered him into my sister's tender care. He'll be perfectly fine until we have the chance to go pick him up."

"If you say so."

\---

"He really said that, did he?" Nephry asked before taking a sip of her tea and snuggling further back into her plump armchair.

"Mieu, yes he did," the little cheagle squeaked as he jumped down from the coffee table and blew a quick breath onto the flickering fire, making it roar up. "He wouldn't really eat me though, would he?"

"It's my brother," Nephry replied plainly and shrugged, "You can never tell with him."

"Miieeeuuu."

\---


	14. Day 16

Natalia winced slightly as she leaned back and stretched her arms up. Jade had forced them all to eat something shortly after the excitement from their _very_ pleasant surprise had died down somewhat. But that had been quite some time ago now, and she was starting to feel the lack. She couldn't help a little exultant grin of elation though as she reached forward to sweep a few stray wisps of crimson colored hair that had slipped down back up onto the bed. He was alive. They both were. And they were going to stay that way. Asch hadn't stirred much since his rather rude, if profoundly welcome, awakening, but that really wasn't very much of a surprise. He was still in a very bad state. His wounds had been and were still quite serious. And while she'd managed to heal what little she could bit by bit, it would still take time for him to completely recover. But he _would_ recover, and that's what was important. He _would_ live.

And at least when he woke next he wouldn't have any further pain from broken bones, she had seen to that. Which was, no doubt, the very reason she was feeling faint at the moment. Well, at least it was almost dinner time. She was certain that she had heard Anise announce in the periphery of her extremely vague attention that she would have their dinners brought up for them. Granted, healing broken bones took a horrendous amount of concentration -and energy-, but she was certain that she had heard that correctly. Now if it would just arrive before her stomach decided to fall out of her and take the rest of her body with it. It was either that or she might just end up falling asleep _while_ sitting up. She couldn't help but frown a bit as she didn't quite manage to stifle a yawn after that thought.

Reaching up to rub tiredly at her bleary, aching eyes, she missed the first faint stirrings. So it was with some surprise that when she lowered her arms back down she found him staring sleepily at her. "Oh," she murmured and blinked, and couldn't help a short, soft, relieved giggle when he blinked back at her in return, "Good afternoon."

A minor grimace was his only response to that before he shifted his gaze up to the ceiling. He seemed disinclined to speak, or perhaps he simply couldn't at the moment. It was probably in his best interest to conserve energy at any rate, and surely he had already realized that. She didn't even want to consider the possibility that those ghastly neck wounds he still bore pained him too much to even try. But still... it would be better to check.

Standing up, and leaning against the bed to hide her distressingly wobbly knees, Natalia reached down, her right hand just shy of touching the thick bandages wrapped around his neck. "It- it doesn't hurt you too much, does it?" she asked nervously.

He closed his eyes wearily and shook his head slightly in answer.

"Oh, that's good then," she whispered, then reached up with her other hand and carefully placed it on his forehead, mindful to keep her touch light so as not to cause any possible discomfort. "You're running a bit of a fever now, but Colonel Curtiss said that was a good sign. That your body was finally starting to fight against what was done to it."

His eyes were open again, looking up at her solemnly and she feared that she might start crying again, so instead she plopped back down into her chair ungracefully and stared forlornly at her hands, wringing them apprehensively. How unladylike of her. She needed to stop falling apart at every little thing. Everything would be fine now. _He_ would be fine now.

An almost inaudible sigh caught her ear and she glanced up as he shifted. "No, you shouldn't-" she stammered, reaching out as if to stop his motion as he rolled over towards her, completely ignoring her efforts until he was on his side. "You might hurt yourself," Natalia finished lamely as a very obvious grimace of pain flickered across his face.

He arched an eyebrow at her after a moment's time as if asking something along the lines of, 'And your point is?'

Natalia frowned, doing her best to smother the first nigglings of irritation. "You probably pulled your stitches."

He blinked and gave her a negligent shrug. The very concept apparently didn't even register as a concern with him.

Natalia allowed herself something of a scowl as she muttered under her breath, "Luke is entirely correct, you are ungodly stubborn."

He almost smiled then and Natalia had to force down an oncoming blush. He had heard her. And then she truly did blush as he slid his free arm up and gently grasped her left hand. So that was why. He had wanted to give her comfort. _Idiot_ , she thought fondly as she twisted her hand in his grasp until she could hold him in return. He should be concerned with his own health, not her ever changing mental state. But even so, she couldn't help but smile. He could be so exceptionally kind when he would just allow himself to be. But then, they were both like that. Asch and Luke appeared to share the best of traits... and some of the more annoying ones, as well.

Then, as if her thoughts had summoned it, a hand came to rest briefly on her shoulder, causing her to look up. Luke grinned down at her cheekily and gave her a light pat before leaning over to gently stroke Asch's hair. "You should get some more rest," he said softly, "I know you're tired."

Natalia couldn't help but stare at him. It was such a strange reversal of his usual behavior concerning Asch, but then he had, reluctantly, admitted to the fact that he had been quite intent on dying along _with_ Asch earlier. Perhaps something else, something even more profound had happened between them. It would stand to reason, but she doubted that any of the rest of them would ever find out the particulars. Something like that was, perhaps, too personal to share. It had to have been something deeply soul changing at the very least.

Asch blinked up at Luke, the nodded slightly in acceptance and closed his eyes once more. Luke continued to softly stroke his hair, a gentle smile on his face, until he felt the pained tension of wakefulness pass from beneath his touch. Nodding to himself, he straightened up and then looked down at Natalia speculatively. "You've been doing a lot."

Natalia laughed weakly and looked away. "Not especially."

"You're a horrible liar," Luke groused good-naturedly as he leaned down until they were almost face to face; then he put his hands upon his hips and gave her a thoroughly disapproving look. "Don't go overboard."

She scowled back at him. "I am not overdoing it."

He smirked knowingly at her. "Then why are you trembling?"

"Uh," she blinked and finally realized that she _was_ trembling. Oh dear. Well, maybe she had overdone it. Just a bit. It's not like he could blame her, it was for a good cause, after all. "Okay," she muttered as she gently extricated her hand from Asch's relaxed grasp. Then she crossed her arms and her legs primly, did her level best to not pout and pointedly looked away from Luke. "Maybe I did overdo it a little. But just a little."

Luke chuckled at her. "Well, as long as you realize it." Then he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rose to leave.

Natalia froze, a brilliant blush suffusing her face before she shakily reached up and touched the cheek he had kissed. What in the world? "Luke," she called after him, the shock she was feeling quite evident in her voice, "Why did you do that?"

"Huh?" He glanced over his shoulder at her in mild confusion. "Do what?"

"Why did you _kiss_ me?" She managed with some difficulty, her disbelief almost choking her. He had _never_ done anything like that before, at least not something so obviously impulsive.

"Eh? I did?" Luke turned back to her and scratched the back of his head in thought. Then, as if he had finally realized just what had happened, he blushed a bright crimson. "Oh! Yeah, right. Sorry about that. It's kinda hard right now to filter stuff out, so sometimes I just do stuff without even realizing it."

"Wait wait wait," Natalia said quickly, holding her hand up to forestall any further babble from him. "Filter stuff out? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just so _open_ right now," Luke tried to explain, his shoulders drooping when Natalia just gave him an utterly perplexed look, "He's just too weak to keep stuff back and I don't really want to risk doing anything bad by trying to close it off, so it just comes through and if I'm not paying attention it gets right through to whatever I'm doing."

"Wait," Natalia interrupted again, and then simply asked, "Are you talking about Asch?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Luke responded irritably and crossed his arms.

"That was from Asch?" Natalia asked again for clarification.

"Oh come on," Luke grumbled as he rolled his eyes, leaned forward and gave her an annoyed glare, "You'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not realize that he has some sort of affection for you. Though, honestly, I have to wonder where his brain is. You're so irritating."

Natalia stuck her tongue out at him, but couldn't resist a brilliant smile as she looked back at the slumbering God-General. He had kissed her! Well, by proxy through Luke and he probably never would have done it himself if he had been awake and paying attention. But it had still been something from him.

"Weirdo," Luke muttered as he shook his head at her and turned to leave.

"Luke?"

He sighed in acute aggravation and turned back around, quirking an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Doesn't it, you know, hurt?" She asked and waved her hand, vaguely pointing at his head.

"What do you mean?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"Your... connection," she explained, tilting her head slightly in concern, "Doesn't it hurt? It always gave you such awful headaches whenever Asch tried to contact you before. And you _did_ collapse that one time too."

"Oh, that," Luke remarked airily, then frowned in concentration and held his chin thoughtfully, "I really don't know why, but it doesn't hurt anymore. It's just... there. Though, I am kinda glad about it. Those damned headaches could be pretty awful. I'd rather not have my head explode every time he decides to yell at me for something or other."

"I might have a theory about that," Jade commented blandly as he snuck up behind Luke, smirking in a rather pleased manner when Luke jerked away from him in fright. It was so very amusing to unsettle them at times. And they made it so terribly easy for him to do so. Though it would be quite disappointing if they died of heart failure one day. Perhaps he should _lay off them_ , as it were, every now and then. It was so hard to find good entertainment, after all.

"Gah!" Luke shuddered and slinked behind Natalia. "Please don't ever do that again."

Jade grinned menacingly, not unlike the cat who had caught the proverbial canary, before continuing with his original thought, "As I was saying, I might have a working theory about your lack of pain so far as your connection with Asch is concerned, if you'd care to hear it."

Luke grimaced sourly but nodded hesitantly for Jade to carry on with his _theory_. He might be a thoroughly creepy bastard at times, and took great enjoyment out of being so, no doubt, but he did always seem to know what he was talking about.

"Yes, well, I believe it started with the initial assault," Jade explained as he picked imaginary dust off of his uniform, "I'm quite sure that none of you have realized it yet, but Asch is also suffering under the effects of a fon slot seal." He nodded grimly at their horrified looks. "However, it was only partially successful, mostly because of your connection."

"What?" Luke croaked out as he unconsciously reached over towards Asch. Jade observed this with narrowed eyes. Interesting.

Mentally shrugging to himself, Jade continued on with his explanation, "When it happened the connection flew open. No doubt, a survival instinct of some sort. At any rate, it was completely open when we checked into the hotel in Keterburg. But you didn't feel any pain, did you? At least, not where you head was concerned."

Luke slowly shook his head in answer. He hadn't had any pain in his head. But... His eyes widening in realization, Luke glanced down at his right hand before looking back up at Jade questioningly.

"Exactly," Jade nodded in response, "There was no headache at all, but you were feeling the echoes of his pain."

"I-," Luke looked down at Asch and shook his head again, "I don't understand."

"I think I understand the nature of your _connection_ now," Jade smiled triumphantly, as if he had just solved a rather difficult puzzle, "It has always been there, was perhaps even created at your birth. But you've always kept it closed, both of you, whether you realized it or not. The pain came from forcing that barrier open, but only just enough for minimal contact. There was always the intent to close it back up afterwards."

Natalia nodded slowly in dawning understanding. "That... does make sense," she said sadly as she glanced over at Asch, "He has seemed quite intent on keeping people out."

"Exactly." Jade smiled charmingly at her. Clever girl. "But there is no barrier now and neither of you are trying to close it back up again. There is no pain because _you're_ not fighting it anymore."

Luke blinked and realized that Jade had directed his last comment at the both of them. He _and_ Asch. And he further realized that the drowsy presence curled up in the back of his mind -Asch- had heard it. And had simply accepted it without any sort of argument.

_Never alone._

\---


	15. Day 17

"That is that then, I suppose," Jade said cheerfully as he placed the last of their used dishes up on top of the already substantial stack of trays.

Anise warily eyed the veritable leaning tower that she'd have to heft back down to the kitchens but didn't comment. It really was her own fault anyway. She'd arranged it so that only two or three plates would be brought up at specific times by different people whom she knew simply didn't have the time to be nosy. So, of course, none of them would even think to come back up to fetch the dirty dishes since Anise was there and dear sweet Anise could certainly bring a few plates back down on her own. She was such a dear, after all, surely she'd save them the trouble. It was an irritating perception at times, but a useful one nonetheless. It kept the more annoying questions about the Fon Master's concerns _and_ his guests at bay. Not that she didn't doubt that the vast majority of the cathedral wasn't already abuzz about Ion's odd behavior and those strange people that kept going in and out of his quarters. And wasn't one of them that disturbing Malkuth military officer, that Necromancer fellow? People could be such gossips when they were bored, and well, Daath was where fun went to die. She might possibly cough up actual money if somebody could show her someplace more dull and dreary. Hmm, _maybe_.

"Okay, I guess I'd better get it over with," she grumbled as she reached forward to take up the daunting burden, but halted in thought and turned towards the bed, pointing vaguely in its direction. "Should I bring anything back up for... you know..."

"Ah, I don't think so." Jade shook his head and shot Natalia a winsome smile. "He has so many seventh fonons swimming in him right now thanks to the efforts of certain individuals amongst us that further sustenance would only prove to be a nuisance." Natalia coughed indelicately into her fist but refrained from commenting on that. It was safer that way. She would only succeed in getting teased further if she rose to the bait. This _was_ Jade, after all.

"All right then." Anise simply shrugged and hoisted up the precarious bundle, teetering somewhat until she finally managed to shift it into a secure enough hold where it wouldn't all fall off at the slightest movement.

Ion winced at her and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to help you, Anise?"

"Nah," Anise piped up from behind her burden, "People would just get curious if they saw you hauling junk down to the kitchens. I'd appreciate it if you'd get the door for me though. I don't think I can handle knobs very well right now."

"Oh certainly," Ion laughed weakly as he scrambled to do just that, "And do be careful, please."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Anise said grumpily as she tottered out of the room. Ion followed after her to open the outer door before coming back to rejoin the others in his bedroom.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Jade remarked, his good cheer growing ever more obvious as he reached down and pulled a remarkably sharp looking pair of scissors out of one of his pockets. He snapped them smartly at the group and grinned evilly at their extremely wary expressions. "I think it's about time that we got to work."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Luke asked cautiously and recoiled when Jade waved the shears pointedly at him.

" _You_ ," Jade commanded as he gave another pointed wave of the scissors, "Can go make yourself useful by rousing the patient. It's about time we changed his dressings and I'd like to get some of those sutures out of the way in the meantime." Smiling sweet enough to rot teeth, he deliberately ignored Natalia as he turned to Tear. "And that will be where you come in my dear."

Tear simply blinked in surprise as Natalia protested, "But-"

"You've done more than enough today, princess," Jade stated blandly and gave her a rather stern look, "More than you should have, in fact, so I want you to stay right there for the duration. Let somebody else do the work for once. Tear is more than capable of healing flesh wounds and she won't pass out in the process."

"Fine," Natalia humphed in annoyance and looked away.

"Don't worry, Natalia, I'll do my best," Tear said placatingly and gave the Kimlascan princess a soft smile.

Natalia blinked in surprise and then flushed lightly in shame. Foolish of her, she should have realized that her protests might have come across as having doubts in Tear's abilities. "Forgive me, I know that you're an excellent healer, Tear. I would even go so far as to say that you are most likely a better one than I. It's just..." She gestured helplessly into the air and hung her head, unable to put her feelings into words.

"It's all right," Tear murmured quietly as she stepped over and gave Natalia a quick, comforting hug, "I understand how you feel."

Natalia smiled softly in thanks as she returned the embrace. She could be such a fool at times. Of course Tear would understand how she felt. Good friends did that for each other.

"If you're done now," Jade remarked dryly when they finally released each other, "I'd like to get to work." That said, he turned around and offered the scissors demandingly to Ion. "You'll be the one removing the actual stitching, Fon Master."

"I will?" Ion almost squeaked as he gingerly accepted the shears.

"But of course, Fon Master," Jade said airily as he pushed a skeptical Luke ahead of him and towards the bed, "No offense intended, but you _are_ on the small side, thus will actually be able to fit up on the bed."

"What?" Ion actually did squeak that time.

Luke shook his head in disgust and tuned out the rest of the _discussion_ going on behind him. Trust Jade to be as creepy as he possibly could over something so mundane. Well, perhaps not mundane. He thought sadly as he gazed down at Asch, the myriad amount of bandages swathing his body more than obvious even against the paleness of his skin. Too pale. _Too weak_. The results of the acute loss of blood were still very much in evidence. But even so, it certainly wasn't something to make such a production out of either. Jade's sense of humor left much to be desired at times.

Sighing softly, he leaned over and carefully ran his fingers through his original's hair. Prodding gently through their connection, he waited. It took several moments before there were any signs of his patient diligence being rewarded. Asch was still utterly exhausted, drained to a soul wearying level and far beyond the ability for him to cope with properly. And though death had been decided against, the remnants still lingered. Luke scowled at that train of thought. He needed more rest. And maybe...

Asch's eyes fluttered open sleepily and Luke smiled, his dark thoughts vanishing for the moment. "Hey," he said softly and kneeled down beside the bed, "Jade wants to change your bandages and get some of those cuts healed. Think you're up for it?"

Asch blinked slowly, the question obviously taking a bit of time to work its way through his sleep fogged mind. Finally, he simply shrugged his answer. Whether he was 'up for it' or not didn't really matter in the long run. It was a necessity, so he would bear through it regardless.

"All right," Luke muttered as he rose to his feet. "Do you need me to-," but wasn't even halfway through his question before Asch gave him an annoyed, if pointed, look. Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, "Right right, stupid question. We both know that you don't have the strength to do much of anything, so I'll have to do it for you." Asch scowled up at him in response to that, but then nodded hesitantly in agreement.

Luke turned around to tell the others that they were ready, but was brought up short by Jade who was standing right behind him. Twitching uncontrollably, he took a step back and somehow, though honestly he wasn't sure just exactly how, he managed to _not_ fall back on to the bed. "I... I hate you," he choked out after a few seconds spent trying to find his voice, "Really, _really_ hate you."

"Wonderful," Jade said pleasantly, "And now that we've gotten that ever so lovely revelation out of the way, can we begin?"

Luke nodded shakily as he felt Asch roll over onto his back behind him. The sooner they got started then the sooner it would be over with. Then he could rest. Shaking his head at the lethargy inching its way across their connection, Luke turned back around and carefully crawled up onto the bed. Asch's previous experience in similar situations informed him of what would most likely be required of him.

"Ah, excellent. I don't have to tell you what to do," Jade commented cheerfully, his studious gaze flicking back and forth between the pair before finally settling upon Asch. "Interesting that." Smiling secretively to himself, he shrugged and leaned over, rolling the blankets and sheets down in preparation. "My apologies," he murmured quietly as he snaked an arm underneath the God-General, "But this may hurt a bit."

Luke couldn't help but wince at the sharp echo of pain in his back as Jade lifted Asch up, the wounds present there were _not_ appreciative of the extra pressure being put upon them. He gratefully accepted Asch as Jade handed him off to him, leaning the God-General against him, his face pressing into the crook of his neck.

/Familiar./

Luke smiled softly as that thought wafted across their connection. /Yes, very familiar and welcome,/ he thought back as he felt Asch's arms slide around him. /Very welcome indeed./

But this was not the ocean, and while they were connected together in their thoughts, they were no longer there alone. There were other considerations now. Luke watched with half a mind as Jade first directed Ion up onto the bed behind Asch, then helped Tear up onto the bed after the diminutive Fon Master. She smiled apologetically at Luke as she swept Asch's hair over both of their shoulders and then began to carefully remove the bandages. Too many.

Luke frowned thoughtfully as he watched Tear remove one blood stained cloth after the next. /It hurts, doesn't it?/

There was a very obvious pause before Asch simply answered him with a /Yes./

Luke thinned his lips in suspicion. /Then why haven't I been feeling it?/

Another pause then, this time much longer, and it soon became apparent that Asch was quite unwilling to answer that question. Which was more of an answer than he really needed.

/You've been keeping it from me,/ Luke scowled in accusation, /No wonder you're so weak. And it's probably been hurting you even more to do that. I _was_ paying attention to Jade's theory about our connection, you know./

A heavy mental sigh then.

/Well, stop it already. It's not just your burden anymore, damnit./

/...Fine./

Luke smiled triumphantly at the unhappy mental growl, then grimaced as a harsh, body wide ache immediately crashed over him. /Ow./

/ _You_ wanted it./ It seemed as if Asch was apparently taking a good bit of satisfaction out of his reaction.

/You don't have to sound so happy about it,/ Luke groused.

/Far be it for me to not enjoy _your_ pain./

/Funny./

And then they were both wincing as Tear ghosted her fingertips down one of the many stitched up wounds running across Asch's back. "Let's start with this one," she suggested and glanced over at Ion, "Do you know what to do?"

"I think so?" Ion said uncertainly as he gripped the scissors tightly, his knuckles turning white from the strain.

"It's all right, Ion. Your job isn't going to be very difficult," Tear explained encouragingly, "We don't want to heal the wound around the stitching, so what I'm going to do is hold the skin together while you cut the thread and pull it out. Once that's done, I can heal the wound up completely. All right?"

Ion nodded slightly in understanding, but hesitantly asked, "Will it hurt?"

Tear grimaced and flicked her gaze up at Luke before turning back to Ion. "I won't lie to any of you. It probably will. But it won't be anywhere near as bad as the actual wound itself. More like a bug bite in comparison really."

Ion nodded again and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry," he murmured apologetically to Asch before he bent himself to the task, following Tear's further instructions to the exact letter.

Luke absently watched them work, doing his best not to wince at the echo of a painful tug here and there. Ion was exceptionally gentle, but it was still thread being drawn through flesh. It hurt. But soon enough the Fon Master had pulled out the final suture and Tear was focusing her energy upon healing the wound. Luke and Asch both let out a relieved mental sigh as the seventh fonons seeped into the skin, suffusing the area in a blanketing warmth. And then it was fading, taking the oppressive ache along with it.

"Oh my!" Ion cried in amazement as Tear removed her hands from the God-General's back, revealing unblemished skin. "That's quite impressive, Tear, you didn't even leave a scar."

"It's nothing really," Tear laughed self-consciously as Luke peered down in curiosity at where the wound had once been.

/Excessive./

/Oh?/ Luke hummed inquisitively at the comment. /What do you mean?/

/She's putting too much into it if it's not even scarring./

/Hmm./

/Yes, _hmm_./

Luke rolled his eyes at Asch's scorn, then blinked as he felt his original come to some sort of realization or other.

/Tear Grants./

/Eh?/

/Perhaps she feels guilty./

/... _Oh_./

A sigh then, sounding rather put upon now.

/You don't blame her, do you?/ Luke asked him reluctantly. He wasn't sure what he would or could do if Asch _did_ actually blame her in some way. It was _Tear_ , after all. But this was also _Asch_. That was a conflict he didn't even want to consider.

/Don't be stupid. She's hardly responsible for his insanity./

/Oh, well that's good then./

Something that resembled a snort then. /Why don't you make yourself useful for once, you idiot, and inform her of that fact already./

/Right./

Luke blinked and briefly wondered how exactly he should do that. "Uh, Tear?" he began hesitantly.

"Yes, Luke?" She responded, but didn't look up from her work. She and Ion had already moved on to the next wound while the pair had been having their silent conversation.

Luke twisted his lips nervously and looked away. "Don't overdo it, okay?"

She did look up then and blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"The scarring, okay?" Luke muttered unhappily. Why did he always have to do this stuff? He never could figure out what the right thing to say was. "Don't overdo it. It... it's not your fault."

Tear stared at him aghast for a moment before ducking her head down, hiding her eyes. "I'm not-"

"Yes you are," Luke said sharply, cutting her off, "We _both_ know you are."

Tear whipped her head back up again, her horrified gaze fixing on Asch this time. He knew?

"He doesn't blame you," Luke murmured quietly, smiling gently when she looked back up at him, "So don't blame yourself, okay?"

She frowned stubbornly, but finally nodded before ducking back down to focus on her work.

/She doesn't believe you./

Luke scowled, /Well, she's always been a hard sale./

/You'll just have to try harder next time then./

/Why don't you do it?/

/ _I_ happen to have better things to do with my time./

/Yeah, right. Sleep./

Luke shook his head slightly in mock exasperation as he felt Asch's lips twist up into something of an amused smile against his skin.

\---


	16. Day 18~19

At first it was just a touch. A light pressure. Not enough to wake him, but enough to let him know that he was there. But soon enough it became more of a gentle nudge, a mildly insistent prodding, and Asch found himself being dragged back into the land of the living much against his will. What did his idiot replica want _now_? Surely even he could tell that he was still thoroughly exhausted and still very much in pain regardless of their earlier efforts to heal his body. Even though they had been successful on that particular front, there were still more wounds in need of healing. There always would be.

/Look, I know you're tired. Believe me, I can feel it. And I'd let you sleep, but I'd rather you be awake for this./ The apologetic words wormed their way through his drowsy mind, punctuated by yet another gentle nudge. /Just in case I mess it up and do something stupid./

Asch sighed to himself, too weary to even try working up his usual annoyance at being bothered by _anyone_ , much less his replica, or the expected alarm that he should be feeling at the very idea of _Luke_ doing something stupid. His replica did have a rather horrific track record in that regard. Then again, so did they all. It certainly was a rather bothersome quirk that everyone in this particular group appeared to share to one degree or another. No wonder they all seemed to band together so readily. How gratifying it must be to simply be one single lunatic among many. At the very least, one would appear to be less of a moron when in the company of other like minded individuals.

/Hey!/

Ah yes, the expected indignation. Luke was rather lax there when it came to others calling him on his stupidity, but heaven forbid anyone insinuate that his friends could be and generally were almost as stupid at times as he tended to be. Asch managed to work up a small curl of amusement as he vaguely wondered whether his replica had caught on to the fact that he was actually including _himself_ in that grouping of idiots for once.

/You're not stupid./

He gave a mental snort, one that verged on becoming an outright laugh as he shot back, /I'm listening to you, aren't I?/

/Very funny./ A grumble of annoyance then, one that sounded almost fond in a way. /Are you going to wake up or not?/

/Well, I suppose,/ he answered softly as he latched onto the other presence in his mind and allowed Luke to pull him up the rest of the way into full wakefulness, /If I must./

"It's for the best," Luke murmured quietly as he cupped Asch's face in his hands, absently brushing a few stray strands of hair off of his forehead and frowning mildly at the heat present there. The fever was progressing, not enough to worry the others over just yet, but enough to cause _him_ concern. He couldn't fight this on his own. He needed more strength...

Asch squinted up at him for a moment before allowing his gaze to wander idly around the room. It was dark now, night having fallen some time past while he had slumbered on. The room was empty, strangely enough, save for a small but familiar figure curled up on one of the far cots. The Fon Master was facing the wall, his back to them, and by all appearances Ion was completely dead to the world. Asch blinked curiously at that before looking back up at Luke.

Luke chuckled lightly and stole a quick glance at the sleeping Fon Master. "He was dead on his feet, so Jade put him to bed about an hour or so ago."

Asch blinked again. That explained a little bit but did not account for the other, obvious glaring absences.

"Yeah, well, the others left just a little while ago. It's past everybody's bedtime," Luke said softly as he leaned over further, pressing his elbow into the pillow beside Asch and using it to prop himself up. He figured that he could probably be yelling and it wouldn't wake Ion up, but he didn't want to risk it. This was too important. "Jade went with them, something about tucking Anise in. I... _really_ don't want to know. He'll be back soon enough though, so I wanted to go ahead and get this over with."

Asch squinted up at him in confusion. Get what over with? What in the world was he talking about?

"You're too weak," Luke explained vaguely as he absently ran the fingers of his free hand through Asch's hair, "You have enough seventh fonons in you right now to run a marathon on, but you can barely move. We're healing your body, but you're not recovering. You need more help than they can give you."

Asch shook his head slightly in denial, but the weariness that came over him from that simple movement spoke more truth than he cared to admit. He had nearly died. Had even accepted it. Perhaps that was why he seemed to linger painfully now between life and death. It wasn't willing to let go of him just yet. But Luke was an utter moron in these matters, he shouldn't even know a damned thing about it. Certainly not enough to notice the problem for what it was.

"I don't know how I know," Luke whispered, an eerie golden glint glimmering in the depths of his eyes, "I just do. And somehow I do know how to fix it, or at least, to give you a decent enough boost so that you can fix it on your own. I just..." he trailed off then, looking to the side for a moment in uncertainty before finally nodding to himself, "I just need you to stay awake long enough to stop me in case I screw it up."

Asch could only stare up at him in shock. He couldn't possibly be... but no, he did seem determined enough. But still, Luke had nowhere near the training to do what he was suggesting. Hell, he didn't even know enough crap about anything at all to even know the tiniest damned thing about what he was proposing. So how did he- No, he could wonder about that later, right now he had to stop his idiot replica before he hurt himself. But even as a protest was forming in his mind, a feeling washed over him, instantly sweeping away all such inconsequential concerns. An all-encompassing feeling. Warmth. Safety. Love.

Luke turned back to him now, his eyes no longer twins to his own, but instead a deep, glimmering gold. He smiled down fondly at Asch and brushed his knuckles softly against his cheek.

/Trust me./

"I won't hurt you."

/Trust yourself./

"Either of you."

/You must be whole again./

And then he was leaning closer, taking him up into a gentle embrace. A soft golden glow engulfed them both, painting the world in myriad shades of gleaming gold. In the face of this Asch could not muster up any form of resistance, in fact, found himself completely and utterly unwilling to even say no. So instead he simply reached up and held Luke in return, closed his eyes and let himself fall.

It was warm here.

They were safe.

And loved.

/Is this what it feels like?/ Asch thought sleepily as he felt Luke's presence curl protectively around him. They were floating now, floating again on that strangely familiar sea of gold.

/To be loved?/

/Yes./

/I think so./

/I... I like this feeling./ He admitted hesitantly. More than liked really, but he wasn't quite ready to admit that just yet. Not to anyone. Not even himself.

A chuckle. /Better watch it, or you're gonna start sounding like me soon enough./

/...Idiot./

\---

Jade hummed thoughtfully to himself as he made his way back from the Tatlins' quarters. Anise had supplied him with ample enough names of _interesting_ individuals around Daath to keep him busy well into the afternoon for the following day. He was quite pleased with this. The more people he had to _chat_ with for information, the more likely it would be to find out _some_ thing or other about the various activities of Commandant Grants and Grand Maestro Mohs. The first was more of an intrigue at this point, really. Van Grants fate would come soon enough. It was Mohs that was starting to become more of an immediate concern now.

The man's continued absence was beginning to become worrisome. None of the people present in the cathedral seemed to know where he had gotten off to. The Oracle Knights were keeping themselves as tight lipped as always, not that he really needed them to say anything. Their nervous behavior told him more than enough. They didn't know what the Grand Maestro was up to either. _That_ was a problem. He'd rather have such an obvious enemy within reach than off doing Score knew what. And whatever scheme he _was_ off concocting, it would no doubt be quite bothersome for them at one point or another in the near future.

Frankly, the longer they stayed in one spot, the more of a target they became for the circling vultures. If it wasn't Mohs, then it would be Grants. If it wasn't Grants, then it would be the Kimlascans. If it wasn't the Kimlascans, then it may, in fact, turn out to be his own people. Such a bother. They were sitting ducks, as it were, for the moment and he did not like it. Not one bit.

And yet, regardless of the danger, Asch could not be moved. His health teetered on a razor's edge at the moment. All it would take was one upset and everything would come crashing down like a veritable house of cards. If he died, if they allowed him to die... Jade stopped and looked down across the cathedral's entrance hall below. He did not like having all of his eggs in one basket. It left him feeling quite apprehensive. But if all indicators were to be believed, and yes, he did believe them, then the world only had two eggs left to it. And if one cracked... then the other would follow suit.

If Asch died, then Luke would follow him into that endless dream.

And the world would become their funeral pyre.

Logically, Jade knew better than to give in to such romantic notions. But he couldn't deny what his eyes had seen. He couldn't deny what he felt in them. There was a strange sort of power that lurked in their existence, one that could free them all if they could just see their way through. And he would see them through. Even if he had to kill every single thing, living or otherwise, that stood in their way, he _would_ see them through. The world needed to be freed of the shackles placed around it, and they were the key. _His_ key.

He would use them, but he would also care for them. Something that the others would never have even considered. Of that, he was sure. Van Grants had quite obviously failed in that regard as far as Asch was concerned. And he had certainly dropped the ball at Akzeriuth with Luke.

Jade smiled faintly to himself as he turned and continued his trek back to Ion's quarters. Commandant Grants may have started the process, with Dist's help, no doubt, but in the end it was all ultimately a result of _his_ work. His research. He'd be damned if he'd allow anyone else to reap the rewards. They were _his_ children now. Granted, he considered everyone in their group to be his children in one way or another. More or less. But still, there was a possessive sentiment in there somewhere, one that had been growing on him for awhile now. They were his. His responsibility. His... friends. And that was not a concept that Jade Curtiss took lightly.

Frowning, his ponderous ruminations coming to a halt as he entered the Fon Master's outer office, Jade took immediate note of the unnatural golden radiance seeping out from under the bedroom door. Oh dear, now what? Swiftly striding forward, he threw the door open and stepped within.

The Fon Master slept on, his rest undisturbed even by Jade's abrupt entrance. He had either been too exhausted by the day's work or something was encouraging him to stay asleep. Either way, he was only a brief consideration for Jade. As long as Ion stayed that way then he was probably safe. It was the pair on the bed that were the actual problem.

Jade rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he stepped up next to them. Asch was where he was supposed to be. It was Luke who was out of place, sprawled out over the God-General, his legs hanging precariously off of the bed. His head was nestled upon Asch's shoulder, both of their eyes closed as if in slumber. But they were holding on to each other, which spoke of some conscious will buried in there somewhere.

Such a bother.

Sighing in mild annoyance, Jade reached down and was pleased to note that this time the light seemed more than willing to allow him entrance. Good. That was a most welcome development. Trust was a necessary component to their relationship. The more they trusted him, the less they would fight against him. A win-win situation if ever there was one. Humming pleasantly, Jade gave Luke a rather hard shake before he forcibly began to drag him away from Asch. Unfortunately, the God-General's grip on his replica seemed to tighten as he did so, preventing him from separating them completely.

Asch's eyes opened then, gleaming an eerie, but expected, gold as he peered up at Jade. The colonel smiled tightly as he gave Luke a rather pointed tug. "You've done enough now," he said quietly, his voice hard and uncompromising, "Let them go."

The entity known as Lorelei stared up at him for a moment, studying him, perhaps even gauging his worth. Then he smiled softly and released his hold upon them both, allowing them to sink back into the world. To rest.

Jade nodded to himself as the glow died down, bathing the room in deepening shadows as he pulled Luke the rest of the way off of Asch and shook the young man awake. "Luke, what were you doing?" he asked conversationally as he guided him over to his cot, steadying him when it seemed that he might trip himself up.

"Uhm," Luke mumbled sleepily as he reached up to rub wearily at his eyes. He had been doing something? What had he been doing? Oh! Asch! That's right, he had been helping Asch. "I thought I'd give him some of my strength. He needs the extra help, you know."

"Ah, yes, I suppose so," Jade nodded again in agreement as he lowered the drooping, naive idiot down onto the cot. Of course. He should have expected something like that. Leaning down, he draped the covers over Luke and whispered in his ear, his tone clear and dangerous, "Don't do it again. Not unless I am present. Understand?"

"Mmm, sure thing, Jade, whatever you say," Luke murmured as he rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

Jade scowled slightly as he straightened up. He'd have to drive that point home when the young fool was awake enough to understand the severity of his command. He would not allow them to do something so hazardous without his supervision, not again. Lorelei or no Lorelei. He did not appreciate that creature's continued addition to his equation. It was an unknown quantity, one that could prove disastrous if left unchecked.

Shaking his head, Jade turned back to check on Asch and couldn't say that he wasn't pleased by the results of this unexpected development. Even in the dark, he could see that the God-General's color had improved considerably. He was no longer a pale, almost grayish white, instead he now seemed to be just a few steps shy of a healthy glow. One that would no doubt be achieved in the next day or so through continued healing. He was also warm to the touch, not a feverish heat, but the normal warmth of a living being. Something that had been lacking ever since they had arrived.

That... that was good, very good, in fact. Their stay in Daath had just been shortened to days now instead of the weeks he had been dourly projecting. While he was still displeased at this being done without his knowledge, he was content enough with the results. The sooner they could leave, the sooner they would be safe.

And this time, Asch would be going with them. Regardless of his feelings on the subject. He had just become a permanent member of their group, whether he'd realized it yet or not.

\---


	17. Day 20

"Why do I have to go?" Luke almost whined as Tear none too gently hauled him out of his chair. "I want to stay here." He gestured pointedly at the bed, where Asch still slumbered, though probably not for much longer with all the racket his replica was making. "Take Guy with you, I'm sure he'd be happy to get out some."

"Yeah, I think-" Guy began as he stood up and made a grab for Luke. He wasn't too keen on being left alone with a certain sleeping God-General, one who would most likely wake up while the others were out 'shopping'.

" _Guy_ , is staying here," Tear said flatly, her tone clearly brooking no arguments as she placed her hands upon her hips and glared icily at the two suddenly wilting men. "You," she punctuated the word with a slight jerk of her chin in Luke's direction, "Are coming because I _need_ you. Now come _on_ , Natalia and Anise are already waiting downstairs for us."

"But but," Guy sputtered and waved his hand desperately at the bed, "What if he wakes up before anybody gets back?"

Tear gave him a rather bored look. "I don't see what the problem is, it's not like he's female."

Guy sighed in defeat and hung his head. He really didn't know how to voice his reservations without sounding like a complete and total ass. "Fine, but what do I do if he needs anything? I'm not exactly a doctor, you know, and I sure as hell don't know enough junk to even pretend to be one the way Jade does."

Tear shrugged, completely unconcerned as she grabbed ahold of Luke again and started dragging him towards the door. "Really, Guy, you're not anywhere near being insensitive. I'm sure you can handle any sort of problem that might crop up just fine on your own. Okay? We'll be leaving now."

"But-"

"Bye!" Tear called out cheerfully behind her as she yanked the door open and stormed through it, Luke still held firmly in his grasp. Luke looked back helplessly over his shoulder as he was dragged along, twisting his lips unhappily at the situation. Tear sure was acting odd all of a sudden.

Guy shrugged at him nervously as if to say 'What can you do?' and waved weakly after them before the door was slammed shut with aching finality. He winced at the loud noise and wondered briefly on whether Tear was purposely trying to wake Asch up on him or not. She certainly seemed to be in a frame of mind where she might actually do something like that. _Some_ thing was up with her, that was for sure, but _he_ wasn't too sure whether he wanted to know just exactly what it was or not. It might prove to be hazardous to his health. Of course, the fact that she had _insisted_ that he be the one to stay behind kinda hinted that it had something to do with him. Maybe he should start running now while he still had the chance.

Shaking his head, he looked back down at the bed and the enigma laying upon it and resigned himself to the fact that he had been well and thoroughly trapped here. On purpose, no doubt. Everything had been maneuvered perfectly so that he would be stuck at a certain location for the duration and thus could not escape or even follow after them to discover just exactly what doom she might have planned out for him. Damn, but women could be downright scary when they felt like it.

Guy grumbled about the vile evils of women under his breath as he stumped over to Natalia's usual seat and flopped down onto it, crossing his arms grumpily. It figured. They'd force him into doing something he'd really rather not do while they were off scheming over something or other that would still make his life miserable. It was either that or they just kept trying to touch him. He couldn't help but shudder slightly at the thought. Anise had already gotten him bad that morning with one of her horrific bear hugs, he didn't need a repeat of that. Please please, let there not be a repeat of that later on.

Allowing himself one more good shudder of pure revulsion, Guy headed that train of thought off at the pass. If he kept going on like that then he'd be an absolute nervous wreck long before _any_ body decided to come back up. Sighing soundlessly at himself, Guy glanced at the bed and grimaced. The God-General looked much, much better than he had the day before. In fact, it could safely be said that he was definitely on the mend. Give it a few more days and then they could get back on the road. Unfortunately, he had a sinking feeling that Asch would be going with them when they left Daath.

And he wouldn't be able to work up any sort of argument for that, no matter how much he wanted to. Luke was so... so... _happy_ for once. More so than he had been in a long time, certainly a lot more than he had been ever since Akzeriuth. Hell, he was almost giddy at times. And for some ungodly reason it was entirely because of Asch. How could he possibly deny his best friend the source of his happiness? Somehow, someway amidst all of the pain and suffering they had witnessed in the past few days those two had stumbled upon some kind of connection that actually allowed them to relate. And it was all because of Van Grants. Damn the man.

No. He... he wasn't being fair. By all appearances Asch deserved to have someone who cared for him, someone who could understand him and see through the hard layers he had built up around himself over the years. He was... much colder now than when he had been a child. Admittedly, Guy hadn't given him many chances back then, in fact, he really hadn't given him any chances at all, but he had at least paid attention to Luke fon Fabre's personality quirks. And Asch the Bloody was perhaps one of the coldest and loneliest seeming people he had ever met in his entire life, himself included.

A small, nasty little part of himself wanted to revel in that fact, wanted to crow its enjoyment at how empty his life must have been for the past seven years to turn him into that. But he couldn't, _wouldn't_ let it. When he had been a child he had wanted to hurt the Fabre family in the worst way possible, it would have only been fitting, after all, for what they had taken away from him. And Luke had been such an easy target. It had been the simplest thing in the world to hate him. After all, who could stand such a smug brat anyway? Never mind the fact that he might have been almost as snobbish at times himself. He had been _justified_ in his behavior, hadn't he?

Oh, but that was the child speaking. Still hurting, still frightened and still so very angry at times for what he had lost. But then the kidnapping had occurred and all of his half baked plans for revenge had fallen to ash. Spoiled opportunities and failed chances. And then they had returned with Luke. Dear, precious, clueless Luke. Who could possibly hate such a lovable idiot? He certainly hadn't been able to. Which led them all back to the here and now.

Luke wasn't Luke, had never been. At least, not the one he had wanted to kill. No, that Luke had truly fallen to ashes, to Asch. And regardless of any dark wish he might have still harbored, Asch had nearly died on them and... he hadn't liked it. Not one bit. He might still detest the prissy son of a bitch, but he didn't really want to see him die. Had he ever really wanted him to die in the first place? Or had it all just been the hopeless fantasy of a child faced with too much loss to bear. But then again, they had all lost something. He had lost his family. Luke and Natalia had lost their very identities and were even now still trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. Tear's life was still shattering, and would continue to be that way until her brother was finally dealt with. Anise had lost her position, even though it had been by design. And Jade, well, he didn't really want to think too hard about what Jade might consider a loss. That was just too frightening a concept to ponder upon. And then, of course, there was Asch, who seemed to have lost everything that might have mattered along the way.

How could he be happy about that?

It had been so much easier to ignore the niggling doubts that had been cropping up, to continue his irrational hatred of the ass when he had been so unnecessarily vicious to Luke. Not everything was Luke's fault, and geez, why couldn't everybody else have cut him some slack. By all accounts he _was_ only seven years old, after all, and the babying that had gone on after he had been _rescued_ had certainly not led to him being the sharpest tack in the box. But now, now even that seemed to be changing.

Asch seemed quite... comfortable now with Luke's typical signs of affection. He certainly didn't seem to have any aversion anymore to being touched by his replica, which Luke apparently took a great deal of delight in. It was _almost_ enough to make Guy feel just a little bit jealous. He had always been the favored target for manhandling by Luke in the past, after all. But now that focus was shifting. Everything was changing. Maybe it was time for him to change as well. If he could.

Glancing up from his uneasy ruminations, Guy found himself pinned by a suspicious glare from Asch. Oh great, what a wonderful way to start off on the right foot. Or wrong foot, as the case may prove to be. Asch glared at him for several more seconds, several long, excruciating seconds as far as Guy was concerned, before glancing around the room, as if he were searching for something. Luke. He was looking for Luke. Well, if that wasn't the final nail in the proverbial coffin then Guy didn't know what was.

"He got kidnapped by Tear," Guy explained, rather proud of how even his voice sounded, "And frankly, I really don't want to know what exactly she needed him for." That only earned him a rather scathing glance, as if he were telling Asch something that he already knew. Scratch that, he probably did. "Oh, that's right, you can talk to each other in your head. Never mind then."

Asch shook his head irritably and stared up at the ceiling several moments in thought, then as if he had finally decided upon something he shifted and began to sit up.

"Hey! Wait, no, you shouldn't," Guy sputtered as he shot up out of the chair and reached out, stopping just short of touching the contrary God-General. Somehow he doubted that _his_ touch would be appreciated. "I know you're probably feeling better, but you shouldn't push your luck."

Asch was apparently paying him little to no heed, instead he was just sitting there, holding his face in one hand. Hmm, he probably felt faint, which really wouldn't be much of a surprise considering just how much blood he had lost in the past few days. Steeling himself, Guy reached forward and grasped his shoulder, completely unsurprised when Asch flinched away from him. Well, if that was how it was going to be.

"Lord, but you're still stubborn as all hell," Guy muttered sourly as he glared down at his most unwelcome charge. _This_ was why he hadn't wanted to be left alone with the bastard. "Really, is it any wonder he-"

They both stiffened at his words, and even though Guy managed to cut himself off, the meaning was still clear enough. Guy cursed mentally at himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't meant that. He would never! "Look, I didn't mean that," he tried, but he knew it was pointless. Asch was already giving him a very dangerous, if thoroughly affronted, look. Well, this was a fine mess he had made for himself. Now if he could just get out of it with his hide -and his friendship with Luke- intact. What to do? What to say?

Asch scowled and opened his mouth, no doubt to rip him up one side and down the other. Something he certainly more than deserved this time. But then the God-General just abruptly stopped, an utterly stricken expression on his face as he looked away and reached up to grasp at his neck.

What the hell? Guy thought vaguely in shock as he just stood there, completely and utterly unsure of what the hell had just happened and what to do about it. And then a little niggling and very unpleasant idea worked its way past his confused dismay and it all made a hideous sort of sense. "Oh _hell_ ," Guy murmured in dawning horror as he reached up and covered his mouth with a shaking hand, "You can't talk."

"Son of a bitch," he muttered viciously as he sat down in front of Asch and reached for his neck. Maybe if he could-

Asch jerked away from his questing hands, and in that moment Guy saw something that he would never forget. He had figured that Asch disliked him, how could he not with how horrid he had been to him as a child. But that hadn't been hate, nowhere near it. Something almost akin to fear. Possibly even some old, unnamed terror. Where was that coming from? It wasn't as if Asch couldn't kick his ass from one end of Auldrant to the next, so why would he-

Van.

"He told you about me, didn't he?" Guy hissed out, the gears in his mind turning exceptionally fast now with this particular revelation. "I had figured that he had informed you of my past, but not the real reason I entered the service of the Fabre household. Surely you would have taken steps to remove such an obvious threat by now. But he did, didn't he? He told you _everything_." Asch's answering suspicious glare was more confirmation than he really needed. "That son of a bitch, he used it as leverage with you, didn't he?"

Guy couldn't help but laugh hollowly then as he shook his head. It just figured. "Well, I guess you and Luke aren't the only people that bastard has used for his own ends."

Sighing heavily, Guy chuckled hopelessly. What could he possibly say in the face of seven years worth of mistrust built upon the solid foundation of his own bad behavior. "I don't hate you," he managed at last, his eyes closed as he tried to sort out his feelings into words, Words, words always failed him. But he had to try. "And I don't want to kill you. I'm still absolutely furious at your father, and frankly, if the opportunity arose I can't say that I wouldn't kill him and be happy about it. But it's not your fault." Again, he shook his head and stared solemnly at Asch, hoping against hope that his meaning would at least get conveyed somehow. "It was never your fault."

Asch gave him a thoroughly skeptical look. But maybe Guy wasn't just imagining things, maybe he did look sort of thoughtful there. Just a bit. And maybe, just maybe, he would understand what he meant. It would be...

It would be a good start.

\---


	18. Day 21

Luke wasn't very fond of getting poked and prodded. However, some sacrifices must be made in the face of adversity, and certain hell bent women definitely ranked up there on the adversity scale. Tear was _scary_ when she was on a mission, which she very obviously was. He wasn't quite sure just exactly what that mission _was_ yet, but the many pastel fabrics that the seamstress was pinning onto him gave Luke a fairly decent idea of what the outcome might be. Whatever it was, it was going to be cute and utterly horrifying and was, no doubt, intended for Guy. Poor Guy. He didn't know _what_ his best friend had done to piss her off so bad, but he'd just have to hunker down and take it like a man... and probably scream the whole cathedral down in the process.

Maybe he should pick up some earplugs for Asch on the way back. It wouldn't hurt.

He flinched slightly as a stray needle poked him in the side. "Please to be staying still, young master," the seamstress commented, an amused smirk plastered on her face as she glanced up at him, "It will go much quicker that way."

"Yeah yeah, I'm trying," Luke grumbled sourly as he glared darkly across the room at Tear and Natalia. The two were riffling through a stack of pinkish colored fabrics and chatting amiably with each other, but every now and then they would look back at him and giggle. It was those damned giggles that were setting him on edge. He just hoped that they wouldn't decide to include _him_ in whatever the hell Tear had planned for Guy. He had enough problems already, he didn't need the added _fun_ of being their new toy on top of everything else.

Anise, on the other hand, was being quiet for once, not that that counted for much. She had plopped down somewhere behind him and had started drawing on something or other. It was probably some ghastly pattern intended for the seamstress. He didn't doubt for one minute that she wasn't in on whatever was going on. It _was_ Anise, after all. If she wasn't the one causing the trouble then she was gleefully helping it along, usually with Jade in tow. But thankfully, Jade was off doing something else this fine morning. There was always a silver lining to everything, no matter how miniscule that lining might seem to be.

"I think this one will do," Tear said decisively as she stepped up beside the seamstress, a pale, ice pink fabric draped across her arm, "This one and that magenta one you've got there should work wonderfully."

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, the seamstress nodded encouragingly as she peered over the two colors with a calculating eye. "Yes, those two should go nicely together. It will be a splendid outfit." Grinning impishly, she pointed up at Luke before asking, "Are you sure you don't want me to make one for this young fellow here too? He'd look smashing in it."

"No, I don't think so. We'll spare his dignity," Tear chuckled evilly, making Luke's skin crawl, "This time." Smiling in a manner that almost reminded him of Jade, she went on to further describe a few more important details. "Now there are a few inches of difference in their height so you'll want to have some generous give at the seams and along the length, and he's a bit broader in the shoulders. Maybe a bit more in the hips too, but they're roughly the same shape and all. It shouldn't be too hard."

Luke fought back a shudder as he did his best to tune her out. He didn't want to know. He _really_ didn't want to know. By the Score, but he didn't want to know. He knew far, far too much already for his fragile peace of mind. The crazy woman could just keep her _cute_ things the hell away from him and he would be _happy_.

A soft movement in the back of his mind instantly distracted him from his growing hysteria. Luke smiled softly as he tuned the rest of the world out around him. This was much more welcome. /You're awake./

At first the only acknowledgement he received for his trouble was a mild brush of drowsy thoughts against his own, but soon it sharpened, becoming almost alarmed. /Where...?/

/Tear dragged me out _shopping_. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Natalia and Anise are with us./ Luke explained dryly. /But Guy's still there in case you need anything./

This scenario apparently did not sit well with Asch. /When are you getting back?/

/Uh,/ Luke blinked curiously at Asch's brusque tone. What was up with that? /I don't know./

/...I see./

Yep, Asch was very unhappy about something or other. What was the problem? /Look, if you're worried about something, Guy _is_ there./

/I don't trust him./

/What?/

/I don't trust him./ Asch thought with a steely finality. /Surely he's shown his true colors to you by now. Haven't you had an incident or two where you've almost gotten stabbed in the back?/

/Well, yeah, but that wasn't his fault. It was the curse slot.../ Luke trailed off, remembering the hard, ugly truths that had been revealed because of it. /Oh./

/Yes, _oh_./ Asch almost snarled back. My, but he did sound on edge.

Maybe he should see about extricating himself from this ever so pleasant scene and getting back up to the cathedral before the inevitable bloodbath occurred. /Okay, look, I know it's complicated,/ Luke began, hoping he could talk Asch down from doing anything irreversible, /But really he's not-/

He didn't even have the chance to finish his thought before Guy's careless words came crashing down over them both. "What?" Luke burst out, earning curious glances from the women present. /He said what?!/ He mentally yelled in obvious outrage. /Oh man, that _idiot_. I'm gonna kill him./

/I'm just-/ Asch barely managed to form into conscious thought, the extreme insult he felt more than obvious.

/Yeah, right, let him have it. He deserves it,/ Luke grumbled in complete agreement to Asch's almost incoherent derision, though there was a very obvious tinge of disappointment to his own thoughts. Really, what the hell was Guy thinking? Couldn't he see that-

And yet again his thoughts came to a screeching halt, this time from pure, unadulterated shock filtering down to him. /What? What is it? What's wrong?/ He asked in mounting concern.

/I.../

/What is it?!/

/...I can't talk./

Luke stared up unseeing at the ceiling above him. /What- what do you mean?/

/Exactly what I said./ Asch answered with a ghost of irritation, but there was real, genuine fear buried there in the slowly diminishing shock. Luke... didn't like that. He shouldn't ever feel like that. /I try but there's nothing there. It doesn't even feel right./

/What, your throat?/ Luke asked impatiently, but didn't wait for an answer as he looked back down. "Tear?"

"Yes, Luke?" She answered as she glanced up at him curiously.

"Can you look at Asch's neck when we get back?" He asked, his mind divided now between the conversation he was having with her and the hard words filtering down through their minds. _Guy..._

"Certainly," Tear answered readily enough, "Is there a problem?"

"He can't talk," Luke supplied, his brows drawing together in pained contemplation. He had never considered that. No wonder they were both so very angry about it all. Damn Van anyway. Did he have to ruin every single little thing he touched?

"What?" Natalia and Tear both cried out, glancing at each other in dismay before looking back up at him.

"Well," Tear began, her lips twisting down into a concerned frown as she reached up and tugged nervously on a lock of her hair. "I'm sure it's probably just the wound being problematic. It should be easy enough to heal."

"I guess," Natalia murmured in uncertainty and nibbled gently on her bottom lip.

"Good," Luke muttered vaguely. /Don't be angry with him, _please_./

/You heard him yourself, he wants to kill father,/ Asch shot back viciously.

/Can you really blame him? If your positions were reversed, you'd be the same damn way,/ Luke grumbled. He would make Asch see reason in this, one way or another. He wasn't about to lose either of them to something that wasn't their fault in the first place. /And even if he did have the chance, he wouldn't do it. I know he wouldn't./

/How can you be so sure?/

/Because, even though life has twisted him up into hard, angry knots, he's still Guy./ Luke explained wearily. Asch's anger and distrust were almost like a weight bearing down on his mind, but he wouldn't give in. He _would_ make him understand. /He still has a kind heart. Just like you do./

Asch didn't say anything to that, but there was an almost lightening of the pressure then, as if he were thinking it over.

/He's a good friend. He'll be one for you too if you'll let him./

/Fat chance of that,/ Asch growled back in outright disdain.

/Trust me./ Luke sighed unhappily. If he would just listen.

_Trust yourself._

They both paused in wonder as those half-remembered words from the night before floated gently through their minds, leaving behind a trail of unexplained warmth. Is that what it meant? To trust each other? Or was it something else entirely?

/I.../ Asch began hesitantly after a few moments spent in contemplation, /All right. I will. For now./

/Thank you./

/But don't expect me to hold back if he does anything./

/I wouldn't dream of it./ Luke sent back cheerfully, a pleased smile curling at his lips.

"Here we go," Anise crowed in triumph as she skipped around Luke and handed the seamstress the paper she had been working on. "It looked like that."

Tear hummed thoughtfully as she glanced down at the drawing and nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, that's perfect. Can you have it ready tomorrow along with the, uhm, 'outfit'? I know it's short notice and all, but we'll pay you handsomely for the trouble."

"Hmm," the seamstress nodded thoughtfully as she turned the paper one way and then the other. "I think so." She grinned knowingly as she glanced up at Luke. "I have all the measurements I need now, it shouldn't be too difficult to pull off. Though, I wish you'd let me sew together another one of those cute little numbers for this sweet young man here. It'd be a great advertisement."

Luke eyed them suspiciously as Tear laughed at that. What were they up to now? "Oi, what are you doing?"

Natalia smiled up at him in amusement. "You need a new coat," she began.

"So we thought we'd go ahead and have one made for you," Anise finished gaily.

"Okay," Luke muttered lamely and peered skeptically around at them, his eyes finally coming to rest on Tear, "I had been wondering about that. Where _is_ my coat?"

Tear coughed indelicately. "I burned it."

"You what?!" Luke yelped, his expression completely horrified.

She shrugged helplessly and explained, "It was stained. There was no way it was going to wash out. I had to burn my old uniform along with it too. It was for the best."

"Oh." Luke winced as he realized what she meant by 'stained'. All of that blood. No, he certainly didn't have any qualms about getting rid of that then. But still, they wanted to make him a new one? Well, that was nice of them. Humming curiously, he hopped down off of the stool the seamstress had forced him up onto earlier and peered down at the paper. "Hey!" he cried as he yanked it out of the hapless woman's grasp and gestured wildly at it. "It doesn't look like that. It's not Tokunaga, you freak. It's much fiercer."

"What do you mean by freak?!" Anise yelled, taking obvious exception at his poor choice of words.

"Oh dear," Tear murmured quietly, wincing as the expected argument swiftly escalated into a yelling match.

\---

Much later, after their rather spectacularly explosive row, Luke waved the others on up to the Fon Master's quarters and headed off into the Oracle Knight Headquarters on his own. He didn't really want the others tagging along with him for this. It was... personal. Well, granted, it didn't seem that way on the surface. He was just going down to fetch Asch some decent clothes. But he wasn't very sure of how he felt about being down there just yet, and he didn't want the others to know just how uncertain he was.

His face taking on a severity that perfectly mirrored the God-General whose very steps he was trailing after in his mind's eye, Luke marched his way down into the hulking structure, ignoring the few knights he came across as he followed a path that should have been unknown to him. He had never been this way before, had never been down so far, but the memories seeped through. Ancient and sometimes unpleasant, they were nonetheless a road he could have followed in his sleep.

_He_ had been here for seven years, after all. Seven long, hard years.

And then there was only a door barring his path and a light switch that needed to be flicked up to provide illumination.

It's empty here. Luke thought vaguely as he stepped fully into the room, glancing around at the desk and then the bed. And lonely. But then, he hadn't been expecting anything else really. He knew, could _feel_ , that Asch'd had little use for knick knacks or other such frivolous things. What was the point? He would die, it was his fate, had _always_ been his fate. Why leave anything behind? For remembrance? Who would be left to remember him? As far as the world had been concerned, he hadn't even existed. Luke fon Fabre had been rescued, hadn't he? His ashes were of little concern.

/Don't get so sentimental./

Luke sighed brokenly as he sank down onto the bed, his hands shaking as he reached up and raked them through his hair. /How could you stand it?/

/It's just a room./

Luke almost laughed helplessly at Asch's tone. It was so straight forward, but he knew it had to have hurt. At least for a little while. /You're not coming back here. I won't let you./

There was a long pause then, as if Asch were actually considering his future for the first time in a very, very long time. And Luke couldn't help but feel a tiny curl of pleased satisfaction at that small sign of progress. He hadn't even yelled at him for telling him what to do. /I don't have anywhere else to go./

/I know, but that's okay. There's nothing that says we can't make a place for ourselves./

/I appreciate your enthusiasm,/ Asch remarked dryly, his pessimism very prominent in his thoughts, /But have you really thought about what you're saying?/

/Yes, actually, I have,/ Luke smiled softly as he wrapped his arms behind his head and leaned back down across the bed. /And I've come to the conclusion that even if we don't have a home to go back to, we can always make a new one. We do have friends now, you know. I don't think they'd let us just drift around aimlessly. They're a bit stubborn that way./

/...you're probably right./

/Of course I am./

/For once./

/You just can't help yourself, can you?/ Luke grumbled in mild annoyance.

/No./ And then Asch did something that surprised him. He laughed.

\---


	19. Day 22

"What are you smirking about?" Tear asked suspiciously as she carefully unwound the bandages from around Asch's neck, smiling her thanks when Natalia lifted his hair up out of the way. "Did Luke say something stupid?"

Asch merely gave her a pointed look in return.

"Right," Tear chuckled lightly and shook her head ruefully. "I guess that question is rather redundant."

Asch shrugged minutely in response, tilting his chin back as she gingerly pulled the last of the bandages off. He didn't need to see it to know that his neck was nothing short of gruesome. There had already been several cuts there even before Van had wrapped that Score be damned rope around it. And as much as he didn't care to remember, he could vividly recall the horrific burn of abraded skin as he had tried to fight his way free of it, much less to just breathe. It was certainly one of the more wretched memories he had to add to the ever growing pile of disgust in his mind. Misery certainly did have its way of racking up.

Tear frowned nervously as she reached forward and gently ran her fingertips over the wounds, searching for where the main problem area might be. She had been sure she had healed more than this before, but then, she had been so focused on just getting him to breathe that the surface had been the least of her concerns. She shook her head sadly at her thoughts. To have put so much power into her spell and to have none of it show up on the exterior skin spoke quite loudly of just how severe the damage must have been. Was it any wonder that he was still having problems with it? It must hurt terribly.

"Is the pain very great?" She asked hesitantly.

He flicked his eyes off to the side, towards where Natalia was sitting behind him, watching the proceedings with intense, if blatantly worried, interest. Then he looked back at her and shook his head vaguely in answer.

Tear couldn't resist a small smile at that. Asch and Luke really _were_ quite alike in that regard. They always seemed to want to put the concerns of the people they cared about above their own pain, their own misery. It was quite noble, and so frustratingly idiotic at times. She really was not looking forward to having to rein the two of them in from here on out. But then again, surely Natalia was over her initial apprehension at being around Asch by _now_ and would help her whack some sense into them whenever it became necessary. And it would, of that she had little doubt.

"My my, what's this?" Jade purred as he breezed into the room, raking them all with a calculating gaze before turning deliberately towards Tear and smiling pleasantly down at her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He can't talk," she explained simply.

"Ah, well," he tsked as he reached up to rub his chin thoughtfully, "I can't really say that's much of a surprise. Do please remember how much raw power you had to put out initially just to get him to start breathing again. Knowing that, can you really say that it's shocking for there to be further complications?"

"Well, no," Tear sighed unhappily and hung her head in self-imposed shame, "But I think this particular complication might actually be my fault."

"What?" Natalia cried in surprise as she peered over Asch's shoulder at Tear. "What do you mean?"

"It's just," Tear muttered dismally as she looked up, catching Asch's bewildered gaze, "I wasn't really paying attention to anything else at the time. I was just trying to get you to breathe because you _weren't_ , so I think that I might have... messed it up a bit."

"Yes, that would stand to reason," Jade nodded sagely, then added, "But you really shouldn't hold it against yourself, my dear. If you had acted any differently he would most likely be pushing up daisies by now, as they say."

"I suppose. It's just... I'm sorry." She glanced down and sighed again at her own idiocy. She should have been paying better attention in the first place. She shouldn't have lost her head like that. She _should_ have healed it properly from the outset. Now there would just be more pain. And it was entirely her fault. Shaking her head in disgust at herself, she looked back up and found Asch staring at her solemnly. "I am sorry about this."

He shook his head and shrugged. There was no point in her apologizing for something that had, no doubt, saved his life. At the very least, her efforts had given _them_ time, time enough to find something to hold on to. Time enough to find a way back from that forlorn place, back from the ocean where hope went to die. Perhaps he should be thanking her instead.

Tear gave herself a little shake then and nodded decisively. "Regardless, it can be fixed. It... it's just going to be a painful, but _quick_ , procedure. The problem is that I healed a few things ahead of other important things and now they're blocking the way. I'm basically going to have to rip those things apart to put it all back into place."

Asch nodded his understanding and fought down a grimace. It all made perfect sense, and he was more than willing to suffer through it if he would be able to talk again afterwards. But it wasn't just _his_ problem anymore...

/Don't worry about me./

/It will hurt./

/I know. But it needs to be done./

/Fine./

Tear hummed grimly to herself as she studied his neck, gauging where she should start first, then glanced up at him and asked, "Would you rather we wait to do this until Luke gets back?"

/Heh, Tear's a smart lady. But it doesn't really matter./

/You're always here./

/Exactly./

Asch smiled softly and shook his head in answer. Distance meant nothing to them now. He doubted he could remove himself from Luke at this point even if he tried. And... he didn't really want to. It was nice to not be alone for once.

/Never again./

/No, never again./

Tear blew out a heavy breath and steeled herself for what was to come. This was going to be excruciatingly difficult, especially with the added knowledge that she would be causing a great deal of pain in the process. But she wouldn't fail, not this time. "All right, since we're going to do this, I want to go ahead and heal all of it." Glancing over his shoulder, she caught Natalia's eye. "Brace him if it looks like it's getting to be too much, I don't want any pressure on any of it until it's all been healed."

Natalia nodded her acceptance, scooted closer and lay a tentative hand on his back. She didn't want to see him in pain, but it could be weathered. It wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as... No, she wouldn't think about that right now. And hopefully, she wouldn't have to think about it ever again, not if she could help it. She wouldn't allow anything like this to happen ever again, not to _any_ of them.

"Are you ready?" Tear asked gravely, waiting for his answering nod before wrapping both of her hands loosely around his neck. "Then let's begin. The sooner we start, the sooner it will be over with."

At first there was only the familiar wash of seventh fonons, a warm sensation they had both gotten used to in the very recent past. But then there was a probing touch amidst the warmth, a searching contact, and finally a tearing that had them both flinching back instinctively from the agony, expected though it might have been. But pain was always pain, regardless.

/Ow./ Luke managed with no small amount of difficulty as he let himself slide bonelessly to the floor in the God-General's quarters, Asch's spare sword held rigidly in his grasp.

/I.../

/I can't breathe./

Asch hands whipped up, grabbing desperately at Tear's wrists. He could feel Natalia leaning up against him, offering him what little comfort and support that she could in the face of his suffering. But they couldn't _breathe_.

"I know," Tear mumbled, her voice hazy and vague, "Just hold on a little longer, I'm almost done."

Luke curled up on his side, his vision blurring as the torment cascaded over him, and wondered briefly if he would pass out before she was through. /Please, hurry./

And then the agony abruptly stopped and they both took a shuddering breath, coughing raggedly a second later as their bodies protested the previous lack of air.

/Ow,/ Luke said again as he hugged his knees close against himself, /Let's never do that again./

/Agreed./ Asch thought back as he leaned over, bracing himself on his hands. That was not something he ever wanted to experience again, and certainly not something he ever wanted to inflict on Luke again either.

/It's not your fault,/ Luke murmured softly.

/Doesn't matter,/ Asch said flatly.

/Right, whatever./ Luke rolled his eyes as he carefully picked himself up off of the floor and wearily went back to getting clothes for his contrary original.

Asch sighed soundlessly at that, then realized that someone was stroking his hair soothingly. Tear smiled down at him sadly when he looked up at her. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but she was reaching down, covering his lips with shaking fingers before he could even manage a single word.

"Don't," she whispered tremulously, doing her best to stop the shaking. It had worked. She had been successful. So why was she having so much trouble with her reactions _now_? It was _over_ , damnit. "Not yet. Give it a few more days to finish healing up on its own before you start talking again. I... I don't want to have to do that all over again."

He nodded his understanding and straightened up. As long as it was healed properly, _was_ healing, then he could wait just a little while longer. At the very least, he could get Luke to speak for him in the meantime if it became absolutely necessary.

"Well," Jade piped up cheerfully, giving all three of them something of start as he stepped up next to the bed. "Now that that pleasant business is over with, why don't the three of you take care of the rest while you're at it?"

"What?" Natalia asked in confusion as the grinning colonel handed her a pair of scissors.

"The rest of the stitches, princess," Jade explained happily, "Please take them out and heal the wounds up. I would very much like for our dear God-General to be in one piece before nightfall tonight."

"Oh," Natalia blinked blankly, grasping the scissors tightly as he turned and walked away. Still blinking curiously, she glanced over at Tear questioningly. My, but Colonel Curtiss could be quite sudden at times.

Tear merely shrugged and shook her head. Knowing Jade, there really was no telling.

\---

Luke sighed heavily, rubbing at his throat unconsciously with one hand while he looped the sword's belt over his shoulder with the other. _You never know when you might need a spare._ He shook his head, brushing that thought and its unwanted follow up to the side. _Van took the other one._ No, he wouldn't think about that right now. That cursed night was far too close to the surface in their minds at the moment, and they both hurt more than enough as is. They didn't need the added pain of those dark, hateful memories to bog them down even further.

Shuddering slightly, he hugged himself and looked around the room. Too empty. Too cold. He shouldn't be here right now. He didn't _need_ to be here right now. This place just dredged up unhappy memories, memories that were better left buried. They all led to the same place anyway, one hellish courtyard and a bloody rope.

"No."

Shaking his head forcefully, Luke bent down and picked up the rather substantial stack of clothes he had gathered up and purposefully turned his back on the living quarters of Asch the Bloody. He would never come back here. Neither of them would. This place was just a memory now. And it would stay that way.

/Never again./

\---


	20. Day 23

The day wore on, the time practically flying by as it was spent in comfortable companionship, and sooner than any of them had realized, night had fallen. Jade smiled cheerfully as he shooed Natalia, Anise, Guy and Tear out of Ion's bedroom, following along after them, almost as if he meant to make certain that they actually went to bed. But knowing Jade, there was probably some ulterior motive intended. Perhaps he wanted to check in with Anise over the day's results, or tease her to death over something utterly bizarre, or maybe he just wanted to creep them all the hell out by being sickeningly _sweet_. Either way, it was probably going to be something weird and Luke was rather thankful that he would not be involved in it for once. He was more than weary of being one of Jade's most favored targets.

Ion eyed the door warily, one finger tapping nervously at his bottom lip, before shrugging and heading over to start preparing his cot for sleep. If the colonel wanted to do something bizarre, as he was wont to do, then there wasn't much that _he_ could do about it. And besides, he was tired. Getting run around the cathedral in the morning and then around Daath in the afternoon was exhausting at best, and Colonel Curtiss kept a horrific pace. If he didn't end up with blisters all over the soles of his feet before they were through, he'd be _very_ surprised.

But there still hadn't been any sign of Grand Maestro Mohs, and that was most worrisome. What _could_ the man be up to?

"Uhm," Luke began uncertainly, casting Asch an anxious glance before calling out. "Hey, Ion?"

/Address him with his proper title, you ingrate./ Asch punctuated his reprimand with a moderate shove.

Luke scowled at him and then rolled his eyes. "Fon Master Ion." /There, happy now?/

/Not particularly, but there may be some hope left for you after all, miniscule though it might be./

/Shut up./

Ion looked back at the pair and couldn't help but smile. They really did almost appear like mirror images in that moment: sitting across from each other on the bed, one leg curled up, their knees touching, and the other leg hanging carelessly off the side. They looked awfully cute like that, but he would keep that observation to himself. They might take offense if he gave it voice. And... he just wanted them to be happy. "Yes?" he prompted after a few seconds spent simply enjoying the view.

"Well, uh," Luke scratched the back of his head nervously and glanced over at Asch again, then sighed and looked back at Ion solemnly, "We're very sorry for all the trouble we've caused you the past couple of days."

"Oh," Ion murmured, his eyes widening in something akin to awe. Then he shook his head, raising his hands and waving them gently, as if to ward off any further apologies. "No no no, please don't apologize. I'm _glad_ that you came to me. That you... even thought of me when you needed such desperate help. I just... wish I could have done something more for the both of you."

Asch and Luke looked at each other thoughtfully for a moment, then they both turned and smiled gently at Ion. "You did much more than we could have hoped for, Ion. You kept us safe. Thank you."

Ion laughed weakly and reached up to wipe surreptitiously at the corner of his eyes. How silly of him, he shouldn't cry when he felt so happy. They were his friends. It was the least he could have done for them. But still... Frowning slightly, he gestured vaguely at his head as he hesitantly asked, "Are you- Are you both all right with everything that's happened?"

They both blinked curiously at that and glanced back at each other, smiling softly as their eyes met. "More than you could possibly know."

"I'm... I'm glad then," he murmured, and when they looked back at him he could almost swear that he saw a shimmer of gold buried in their gaze. Yes, everything would be fine now. He was sure of it.

\---

When morning came, Asch woke to a rather odd sight. Anise was sitting primly at his bedside while Colonel Curtiss was busying himself by fixing her hair up for the day. The young Oracle Knight was humming whimsically to herself while swinging her feet back and forth, but her head stayed absolutely still as Jade ran the brush through her raven locks. She seemed quite comfortable like that, not even giving a twitch when the bristles snagged up on a tangle, but then again, the colonel was apparently being amazingly gentle, so perhaps the tugs were too soft to even bother her.

"Good morning," she piped up cheerfully as he lifted himself up into a seated position. Asch glanced down at her curiously, but didn't comment on her good mood. Somehow, he doubted that this was truly a random occurrence. One of them wanted something from him, but had been kind enough to wait patiently for him to wake up. He was willing to play along, it was the polite thing to do.

"Yes, good morning," Jade said quietly, not even glancing up from his work as he tied up one pigtail and then reached over to begin fixing up the next.

"So, how are you feeling?" Anise asked, her tone nothing short of perky as she continued to swing her feet back and forth.

Jade did look up this time, frowning a bit as he sternly shook his head at Asch. The message was loud and clear: no talking allowed just yet.

Asch shrugged helplessly and tipped his head slightly at Anise.

She just smiled and made her question a bit more pointed, "Feeling better?"

He nodded his response after a moment spent thinking it over. He _did_ feel better, but some things still felt a bit off. He wasn't at his full strength yet, but he was well on his way there.

"But you're still feeling a bit tired, right?" She asked insightfully, easily guessing at the reason for his hesitation.

Asch smiled ruefully and nodded again. Perceptive girl, it was no wonder that she had gotten the position of Fon Master Guardian. No doubt, she had more than earned it.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Jade said conversationally as he tied up the last ponytail and gave Anise an affectionate pat on the head. "Give it a few more days and you'll be right as rain."

"Yep," Anise chirped pleasantly as she bounced up out of the chair, grabbed the brush out of Jade's hand and waved it pointedly at Asch. "Now it's your turn."

He just stared at her in blatant confusion.

"Your hair, silly," Anise explained as she crawled up onto the bed behind him. "You've been laying on it for days now, and even before that I had to wash all that crud out of it. And let me tell you, that wasn't an easy job. If we don't do something about it soon, it'll turn into a real rat's nest. You don't want that, do you?"

Asch just blinked at her running commentary, too surprised to even work up any sort of resistance as she reached up, turned his head to the front and began to methodically run the brush through his hair. Jade leaned down in front of him, giving him a mocking wave and a knowing smirk before silently heading off to commiserate with the others who were slowly trickling in to the room.

Asch just simply sat there in bewilderment as she worked her way through one tangle and then the next.

/Are they always like this?/

/More or less./

/... I see./

/Don't worry, they do actually like you./

/Oh really? How can you tell?/

/They wouldn't even bother if they didn't./

Anise was exceptionally gentle, the only way he could tell that she had discovered a snarl was a telltale grumble of mild annoyance from behind him. But soon enough she was brushing along the entire length with no remaining impediments, smoothing it out after each stroke with her hand. Asch couldn't help but relax under her soft touch, the constant overriding tension of his usual day to day life draining out of him like water.

/You're going to start purring any minute now./

/You'd like that, wouldn't you?/

/You? Doing cute? Oh, hell yes./

Asch smiled slightly at the fond teasing and vowed to get Luke back for it later. But for now... for now he felt far too peaceful to even try working up enough brain power to bother with it.

"Hey," Anise said softly, poking him lightly in the back to get his attention.

He twisted his head somewhat, glancing over his shoulder at her to show that she had succeeded.

"Would you like me to braid it for you?" She asked hesitantly, a small frown on her face. "For just a day or two anyway, until you're back on your feet and all."

Asch tilted his head a bit in thought, then nodded his agreement before facing forward again. It would be less of a nuisance that way at any rate, and he certainly didn't want to have to yank further tangles out of it later thanks to his continued enforced bed rest.

Anise chuckled lightly, but her good cheer seemed to fade bit by bit as she separated his hair out into sections and began to twine them together. A few days ago she might not have ever had the chance to do this.

Natalia glanced their way for a second, then whipped her head around in concerned alarm and started to climb out of her seat as she noticed the telltale glisten of a tear slowly slide its way down Anise's cheek. But Jade's hands fell heavily on her shoulders before she was even barely out of the chair, pushing her back down as he shook his head at her. "Don't bother them," he whispered quietly, "She's ready now."

Anise chuckled again, almost a sob now as she tied off the braid and then shakily leaned her forehead against his back. "I'm-," she murmured through her watery sniffles, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Asch peered over his shoulder at her in pure shock as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned closer, rubbing her cheek against his back.

"We all thought you were going to die," she muttered brokenly through her tears, " _I_ thought you were going to die."

Asch looked down as her hands curled up into tense, upset little fists.

"It hurt." She hiccuped and snuggled closer. "Don't do it again. I'll never forgive you if you do."

He smiled sadly then and placed his hands comfortingly upon her own, squeezing back when she latched onto them and held him for all he was worth.

/Is this what it's like to be loved?/

/Yes. It is./

\---


	21. Day 24

It was with some surprise that shortly after lunch Luke abruptly found himself alone with Asch. Not that he really minded it all that much, but their immediate abandonment by the others was strange at best and certainly quite perplexing. He was almost, _almost_ to the point of being slightly alarmed, but the drowsy contentment rolling off the man leaning against him took the edge off of his concern. Luke glanced down at the head resting upon his shoulder and couldn't resist a small affectionate smile. He had crawled up on to the bed earlier, it just hadn't been comfortable talking up to Asch from the chair. It really gave him a horrible crick in the neck to do that. And it hadn't taken long at all for them to both be propped up against the wall, their legs stretching out across the bed, side by side. And somehow or other Asch had decided that he'd make a splendid pillow. And well, here they were.

Not that he minded.

He supposed that he should be surprised at how easily they seemed to fit together now, but then again, it hadn't exactly been an easy process in the first place. Not at all. Asch had fought him every step of the way as he had grown closer and closer to death, and he had almost been willing to let him have his way. _Almost_. But thankfully his -or should he say _their_ \- innate stubbornness had won out in the end and thus they were both still very much here, and both still very much alive. He could almost thank Van for that. But again, only just, and there was no way in hell he'd ever forgive the bastard for what he had nearly succeeded in doing. _Never again_.

/Stop thinking so hard. It's annoying./

/Sorry,/ Luke murmured softly as he leaned his head down against Asch's. /I was just musing over everything that's happened lately./

/Mmm./ Asch shifted slightly, curling up a little closer to Luke. /I suppose it is rather strange all things considered./

/I guess./

/But it doesn't really-/

/-feel that way./ Luke grinned as he finished the thought. /No, it doesn't feel strange at all. But I do wonder-/

But before he could even finish that particular train of thought a distant scream echoed out across the cathedral, a very familiar sounding scream.

"No! Stop! Gah! Get away from me! Stop touching me, damnit! Augh! Stop it!"

Asch stiffened in alarm and raised himself up, giving the bedroom door a look of trepidation. Luke merely crossed his arms and sat there, a look of mild annoyance working its way across his face. Trust them to ruin his good mood. "I guess it finally arrived," he muttered sourly after a few more moments spent listening to the hysterical yelling.

Asch glanced over at him in moderate dismay, one eyebrow arched in query.

Luke shrugged in mounting irritation. Was it his imagination or did the screams sound like they were getting closer? "Yesterday morning when you were deciding on whether to gut Guy or not, which, at this point, I am totally behind one hundred percent. But anyway, Tear was using me as a pincushion at the time. And well," he tilted his head as another high pitched wail pierced the air. Yep, that _did_ sound closer. "It sounds like the results of her, uh, _plans_ just got delivered."

Asch gave him one last, short disbelieving look before the door burst open and a remarkably pink confection stumbled into the room. Asch and Luke just stared at him, both of their brains instantly shutting down at the thoroughly unbelievable image presented to them. Guy gasped, gulping in air like a drowning man as he looked wildly around the room before zeroing in on them. One second he was standing in the doorway and the next he was diving into their laps, clinging to them as if they were his last hope. And all things considered, they probably were to some extent. Though, it was far too late to rescue his dignity. That was most definitely a hopeless cause if ever there was one.

"Please please, help! Save me! Do anything! Just make them stop!"

Luke blinked blankly down at Guy. /She dressed him up like a maid./

/A very frilly maid./ Asch added dryly as he brushed more than a few stray ribbons off of his shoulder. Yes, those were definitely ribbons. Lacy ones, in fact.

"Guuuuy," Tear's voice singsonged from out in the hallway, "We're not done yet."

Guy shuddered in fright and tried to bury himself in between the two. "Please! Kill me if you have to! I don't care, just make them stop!"

Luke and Asch merely glanced at each other and smirked in amusement. Well, this should prove to be _interesting_ and quite entertaining to boot. And Guy certainly did look... _cute_ like that. Yes, cute seemed to be the proper term to use in this particular case. Sickeningly cute.

"Guy," Tear grumbled as she stalked into the room, Natalia and Anise trailing along behind her, "You can't just up and leave like that. We weren't anywhere near being done."

Guy trembled in pure, unadulterated horror and started to worm his way around behind Asch, jostling the God-General more than he cared for and yanking sporadically on his braid.

"Do you mind?" he growled out quietly in irritated exasperation, his throat aching slightly from the unexpected use, as his head was jerked back one too many times by the idiot holding his hair hostage.

"You're an invalid," Guy hissed in terror as he wrapped the braid tightly around one hand, "They won't dare go through you."

"Don't bet on it," Natalia said flatly as she stood beside the bed, her arms crossed and her expression nothing short of forbidding.

"And if you hurt him," Anise purred menacingly as she leaned over, her fingers tapping incessantly at the covers. "We'll make it that much worse for you." And then she grinned, and everyone present felt a small thread of unease work its way up their spines. That grin was nothing short of malevolent, something that even Jade would be proud of.

"Believe it." Tear nodded solemnly, but still took a surreptitious step _away_ from Anise.

Luke snorted in something akin to disgust, leaned over, and with no small amount of difficulty, pried the braid out of Guy's clutches and yanked Asch over onto his lap. Smiling triumphantly, he announced to all and sundry, "You can't have him, he's mine. Go find your own."

They all froze there for a moment as Guy's face took on the most horrified expression any of them had ever seen, and then they all just fell out into nigh hysterics. Natalia and Tear were giggling so hard they were having trouble standing, and eventually did end up sinking down to the floor. Anise grasped the bedcover in a tight death grip to keep from joining them, and she barely managed even that. Luke, in the meantime, had wrapped his arms around Asch, buried his nose into his neck and snickered for all he was worth. Asch simply sat there and shook his head, but couldn't resist a small, if bewildered, smile at their shared mirth. Really, what _had_ he gotten himself into?

"Well," Guy huffed once the laughter had died down somewhat, "If that's how it's going to be from now on." Sniffing daintily, acting all the world as if he were a scorned school girl, he edged his way off of the bed and stood up, smoothing down the rumpled ribbons and sticking his nose high up into the air. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds to it." Thus said, the thoroughly affronted 'maid' _flounced_ his way out of the room.

Now, where exactly had he learned how to do that?

The women glanced around at each other, grinning like fools, and then burst out again into peals of laughter. Luke peered over Asch's shoulder at them, still shuddering every now and then from the occasional snicker he wasn't able to fight back down. "Are you three having fun?" he managed to get out, though honestly he wasn't quite sure how, before having to bury his face in Asch's neck again as their laughter jump started once more at his ever so innocent question. Oh, but this was just too damned funny.

"Well," Natalia muttered after a time and began to pull herself up the side of the bed, peeking over the top once she was up high enough. She was almost breathless now from her continual giggles, but somehow she managed to make her next statement somewhat coherent. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

Anise snickered hard as a telltale blush lightly graced Asch's cheeks at that and waved her finger pointedly up into the air. "Yeah, he's ours too now, you know."

Luke hummed deliberatively at that, then hugged Asch tighter to himself as he glared dangerously over the God-General's shoulder at them. "You're not dressing him up in that _thing_."

"Oh, certainly not," Tear said pleasantly, too pleasantly, as she picked herself up off the floor, brushing dust, imaginary or otherwise, off of her legs before straightening up. With one finger placed thoughtfully on her chin, she eyed the pair up and down appraisingly. "No, I don't think that would be appropriate. Pink is definitely not his color. Or yours either, for that matter. Maybe something in blue. Baby blue, perhaps? Hmm."

Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously and glared even harder at her. "No. Not now. Not ever. N. O. No."

Anise snickered as she stood up and helped Natalia climb to her feet. They both leaned heavily on each other for support as they looked speculatively over at the pair. "Somebody's feeling protective," she singsonged, her tone nothing short of chipper.

Natalia nodded in agreement and smirked. "Definitely a mama bear syndrome if ever there was one."

Tear chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry, we won't do anything to you," she murmured, smiling softly at a rather apprehensive looking Asch. "Unless, of course, you do something to deserve it." Her flippant addendum didn't do a _thing_ to soothe his nerves or appease his skepticism. Maybe he should just stay _away_ from them for awhile.

Shrugging her absolute lack of concern at the God-General's plight, Tear finally seemed to remember something and swiftly unfolded the bulky swath of white cloth that had been hanging off of her arm. "Your coat came in too, Luke. Hope it meets with your approval," she smiled sweetly as she handed it over to him, her previous dastardly plans apparently forgotten for the moment.

"Oh good." Luke hummed appreciatively as he immediately twisted it around to the back and dubiously eyed the image emblazoned there. "I don't know, does it look happy to you?" He asked Asch conversationally, not even waiting for an answer as he plowed on, "It's not supposed to look happy, you know. It's supposed to look menacing. Fearsome even. All growly and stuff. You know, _fierce_."

"Oh lord," Anise moaned, shook her head and rolled her eyes heavenward, "Shut up, you moron, I got it right the first time."

Luke scowled at her. "It's not Tokunaga."

"If you keep it up, I'll show you Tokunaga," she threatened and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah, excuse me," Asch interjected, his voice still soft and quiet from disuse, and waved a hand hesitantly to garner their undivided attention, "I hate to interrupt this sparklingly witty conversation, but your _maid_ is getting away."

Tear gave him a severe frown at that. "You shouldn't be talking yet." Then she tossed her head irritably and swiftly headed out after Guy.

Natalia and Anise blinked curiously, then glanced over at each other and grimaced before racing out of the room after Tear and their chosen prey. "Guy! Wait up! Get back here! We're not done yet!"

/Are they often like that?/

/Yep. Women are scary./

/Indeed./

\---


	22. Day 25~26

Natalia grumbled softly, rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head. The light coming in from the window was very bright, but she didn't feel like getting up just yet. The bed was far too warm and comfy for that. They had all gotten to bed rather late the night before anyway, and she was still a little sleepy. But she didn't mind that at all. Natalia grinned impishly as she snuggled herself even further down into a veritable cocoon of blankets. Yesterday had been... _interesting_. She couldn't help a small, little giggle as she recalled the events of the previous day. Things had gotten a little bit out of hand. Well, all right, more than a little. But it had been worth it. Even Tear had agreed on that point. Just to see those two happy... She was sure that even Guy would suffer through _that_ again if just to see that look on their faces once more. It had been priceless.

And Luke. Dear, precious Luke. She never would have believed he would've _ever_ made a joke like that if she hadn't heard it with her own ears. Really, what had gotten into him? He seemed so... _different_ now, more so than he had ever been before. He had been so _painfully_ unsure of himself ever since that horrible disaster. And though she was ashamed to admit it, she hadn't really helped much in that regard. She _shouldn't_ have abandoned him so readily. But there had been so many shocking revelations there in such a short amount of time and she had been so _angry_ at him and then there had been _Asch_. But no, there really was no excuse for her behavior. She could only hope that he didn't hold it against her too much. But even before... Akzeriuth, he had always been a bit unsure of where he fit into the scheme of things -and really, was it any surprise knowing what they knew now-. And while he had tried to hide it behind a false sense of bravado, his efforts had only been transparent at best.

Luke was Luke.

And yet, he was not. At least, not anymore. He seemed so much more confident now, so much more sure of himself. And definitely a lot happier. It had all happened in the space of a few days, but the shift in his emotional state was blatantly obvious to anyone who took the time to look. And the reason for such a drastic change, as baffling as it was, was just as obvious. _Asch_. Somehow, someway he had found a sort of balance within himself thanks to _Asch_ , and apparently it had made all the difference in the world.

To both of them.

She couldn't deny the staggering effect this apparent meeting of minds had had on Asch either. Even now that he was almost recovered from those ghastly wounds, he was still so much more _comfortable_ around them all. It was as if some sort of tension, perhaps even an unconscious suspicion, had vanished entirely from his behavior. He even smiled now. Genuine smiles. He was _happy_. Perhaps they were all just now coming to realize just how unhappy and horrifically lonely he had been. Just trying to imagine what had to have happened to him to make him like that was enough to make her start crying even now. But no, she wouldn't cry today. She would be happy for him because _he_ was happy. And it was entirely Luke's fault.

Score, she wasn't sure which of them she loved more now.

Not that it probably mattered. There had been several odd occasions in the past day or so where it had been difficult to tell the two of them apart in their mannerisms. There were times when it almost seemed as if they shared the same mind. A disturbing thought, but by Luke's own admission their 'connection' was completely open now. They knew what the other was feeling and sometimes even shared in those feelings. And she had no doubt that they were constantly talking to each other. That was as plain as day. There wouldn't be a peep from either of them, and yet their expressions would change like wildfire. How strange. And yet, she had always heard that old myth of couples who had been together for ages and how they could almost guess at what the other was thinking. How much closer, how much more _intimate_ could a relationship become when those involved could practically live in each other's mind. Was their behavior that much of a surprise even after only a few days?

Oh dear. That might prove to be a problem.

Would she have to marry both of them?

Natalia chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she carefully dissected that possibility in her mind. She couldn't honestly say that it really bothered her much -if at all-. She did love them both dearly. She was brave enough now to admit that to herself, at least. But both of them? At the same time? She didn't think there was enough of her to go around... They were both so... _active_. Natalia shivered slightly at that thought and buried her face in her hands, doing her level best to fight back the raging blush she _knew_ was swiftly working its way down her body. Oh lord, what had she gotten herself into?!

But no. No, there might be a saving grace in this entire sordid mess, after all. She was certain that Tear had grown some sort of attachment to Luke. Maybe it went further than that? That might work. At least there would be two of them then. She didn't think she would mind sharing them with Tear. No, she _wouldn't_. The woman was the least threatening possibility she had ever run across, which probably made her more threatening in the long run. But unlike the vast majority, Tear was a _friend_ , a very good and dear friend, in fact. They both might have their own idiosyncrasies -boy did they ever-, but surely they wouldn't fight over something like that. There were two of _them_ too.

But she'd need to find out how Tear felt about Asch first. Yes, that would be a good place to start. Because regardless of how everything might turn out in the end, there was no way either of them would ever love _any_ one who didn't like the both of them to some extent. _That_ was so blindingly obvious at this point that even someone like that disturbing fellow, Dist the Reaper, would probably catch on to it.

...Ew. Natalia grimaced and gave herself a little shake at that particular thought. She had been spending far too much time around Colonel Curtiss if her mind was dipping down so easily into such distressing subjects. While it was true that she had her whole future ahead of her now to plan out properly, it could percolate for a bit. They still had that little problem of saving the world to deal with. Along with making absolutely sure that Van Grants never had the opportunity to _ever_ do something like that ever again.

Poor Tear.

Natalia sighed sadly as she pushed herself up. There was still so much heartache left for them to bear. But they would weather it, she was sure of that. They were all together now. And as long as they were together, then they would outlast whatever storm may come their way. They had to.

Nodding in pure determination, Natalia slid her legs off the side of the bed and glanced around, noticing for the first time that she was, in fact, completely alone in the Tatlins' bedroom. Oh dear, had she really overslept that much? How very unladylike of her. Anise's parents, themselves, were early risers, but they rarely made enough noise to really rouse their _guests_ more than just a fraction. But the others, surely they had been as exhausted as she had been, especially after chasing Guy around all over the place yesterday. And yet, their beds were made with nary a sign of them having been present at all. How strange. But no, that couldn't be right, she surmised as she glanced behind her and out the window. It wasn't as bright out as she had first thought. It was only just past dawn. The first bell to break fast was still some ways off. Why were they all up so early?

Curious now, Natalia reached down, pulled her boots on and then hopped out of bed. She grimaced mildly as she brushed her clothes down, trying to straighten them and smooth the wrinkles out as best she could. She truly detested having to sleep fully clothed, but it was just safer to do it that way. If they had to 'make a run for it', as it were, then having to take the time to get dressed might prove disastrous. Sighing softly, she turned around and began to make up the bed. Back home such trivial things would have been taken care of by the servants, but then again... she wasn't a princess anymore. Had she ever really been one? The others still referred to her as such on occasion, but she couldn't really say that she felt like it anymore. She... No, she was just one single person among millions. She had to take care of herself just the same as anybody else now. Princess Natalia or no Princess Natalia. She would stand on her own two feet and find her own place in the world. Just like _they_ had to. She wouldn't dishonor them by doing anything less.

She did love them, after all. And she wanted to be someone worthy of being loved in return. Yes, that was what she wanted most of all. She wanted to be someone worth loving. Then maybe her father... No, now she was just being silly. Natalia shook her head and firmly thrust that particular thought completely out of her head. One thing at a time. Just one thing at a time.

Smiling tightly, even if it wasn't a real one just yet, Natalia finished making up the bed and crossed over to the dresser in search of the hairbrush. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. A quick exploration of the entire room produced no results either. Well, that was quite irritating. Scowling in annoyance, Natalia raked her fingers through her hair, yanking out what tangles she could find and then did her best to smooth it down into a presentable style. Really, what was the world coming to? Every woman had need of a hairbrush, it just wasn't _right_ if there wasn't one available.

Grumbling under her breath, Natalia stalked out of the Tatlins' quarters and started making her way towards the Fon Master's quarters. She had begun the day in such a good mood too. But alas, for lack of a hairbrush her good cheer was lost. It just wasn't fair! Sighing in a very put upon manner, she glanced down at the cathedral's entrance hall as she was passing overhead and frowned in confusion, her steps faltering slightly at what she saw. My, but there certainly were quite a few people awake at this hour, far more than there usually were. And weren't those Oracle Knights down there? Strange. Was there a problem? Or was there _going_ to be one?

Scowling worriedly at this turn of events, Natalia quickened her pace. The faster she got to the Fon Master's rooms the sooner she would know what was going on, for surely Colonel Curtiss already knew about it. She didn't think anything of any importance ever really escaped that man. He was certainly an asset to the Malkuth Empire. It was a pity that they had been on 'opposing sides' for so long, but then again, there really were no _sides_ anymore. Not as far as she was concerned, now if only the rest of the world would realize that then they wouldn't have anything to fear from people like Commandant Grants or Grand Maestro Mohs. But there was no point in crying over spilt milk. They would save the world from itself and hopefully, _maybe_ , somewhere down the line people would realize that there was more to life than fighting over preordained prosperity. Such a flimsy excuse for such horrible conduct. They should be ashamed of themselves.

Even her father...

She just... couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, the more she tried the more _it_ cropped up. Did- did he really hate her so much now that he would order her death? Had everything, her entire life, meant nothing to him? She wanted so desperately to feel something, _anything_ , about it. Surely anyone else would have been angry, horrendously furious to have been thrown away so callously. But she couldn't seem to manage it. Whenever she thought about it, all she felt was... empty. Was this- Was this how Asch had felt? To have everything taken away from him and to have then been replaced so easily, so readily? To have been made into nothing in such a short amount of time?

Why... Why didn't he hate them all for it? Surely he was justified, _more_ than justified.

But he didn't really hate anyone, not that she could tell. He had been angry, but never so overtly vicious to show any genuine hatred. How strong did someone have to be to not hate anyone for what had been done to them? And what did it really cost them in the end? Happiness? Peace of mind? How empty could life become when a person lost everything and yet refused to become the monster that their tormenters seemed to want of them? Did she... did she have the strength to not blame people for what had happened, to not hate them?

But no, their situations were entirely different. Foolish of her to think otherwise, even for just a moment. She still had friends, still had people she loved who counted on her. She may have lost... everything, but they had filled up the empty places, the voids where things had been ripped out, and they had given her reason enough, _more_ than enough, to keep on going. And if she felt _empty_ when she thought about... him, then she would find something to make it better.

And if the opportunity arose, then she would show him that she didn't hate him for what he had done. Maybe she wasn't his real daughter, but she was _still_ his daughter. The past eighteen years _had_ been worth something, whether he acknowledged it or not. She wouldn't throw that all away.

She was still Natalia, princess or otherwise. She would stand on her own two feet. She would make a difference. And she would still love her father, regardless of whether he wanted to be that person for her anymore. No one could take that away from her.

And one day, it would stop feeling empty.

\---


	23. Day 27

Jade looked up from where he was discussing something or other with Ion and Tear and smiled cheerfully as Natalia entered the Fon Master's bedroom. "Good morning, princess," he said pleasantly, "I'm glad you're here. I was beginning to fear that I might have to come fetch you myself."

Natalia blushed slightly at his words. "It's not _that_ late in the morning."

"No, it isn't." Jade's smile turned positively mischievous at her response. "However, events wait for no man or woman, no matter how much we may wish them too."

She nodded slowly at that, a small knot of dread winding its way around inside her stomach. So something _was_ going on, after all. How disheartening. She had hoped they would be able to stay long enough for Asch to fully recover, but apparently that was an impossibility now. Ah well. Natalia was about to inquire over just what exactly was going on, but she made the mistake of glancing over at the bed beforehand. What she saw in that instant completely derailed her entire train of thought. "Anise!" she cried out in pure outrage. So _that's_ where the hairbrush had gotten off to. Really!

The former Guardian _and_ Asch both looked up curiously at her outburst. Anise's right hand frozen in mid-stroke of the brush, the other buried within a cascade of crimson locks. Asch's brows drew together in confusion for a moment before he gave a slight shrug and went back to the task of pulling his gloves on. After yesterday's antics, he just didn't want to know.

Anise glowered at Natalia in mild irritation, her shoulders hunching down a bit in an almost defensive slouch as she asked, "What?"

Natalia marched over to them, her hands upon her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Anise retorted, rolling her eyes as she started moving the hairbrush again. "I'm brushing his hair. I know that this might come as a shock to you, but even a God-General's hair needs a bit of hands on care every now and then."

"That's not the point," Natalia practically growled as she scowled harshly down at the pair. Really, where did that fool girl get the presumption that she could do... _something_ like that to just _anybody_ , much less to _Asch_ of all people? Did she have no sense of propriety?

Anise smirked knowingly, then very deliberately exaggerated the next brush stroke and wagged a handful of blood red strands at the fuming princess. "Oh, I see what this is. Well, it's not my fault you're too slow on the uptake. If you had wanted to do it, you should have gotten up earlier."

"What?!" The word came out as an almost muted shriek, and somehow or other, despite her severe indignation, Natalia _had_ managed to make it sound somewhat coherent. Unfortunately, anything further instantly became impossible, her infuriated state was strangling her vocal cords. That sneaky, little brat- How dare she even imply-

A quiet, but audible clearing of Asch's throat interrupted the looming cat fight before it could really get underway, causing both of the young women to glance curiously at him. He smiled weakly once he had their undivided attention and opened his mouth to try and attempt to sooth the obvious ruffled feathers, but recoiled an instant later as an imperious finger was pointed directly into his face. What the-

Jade glared down at him, his expression nothing short of forbidding. "No. Talking," the colonel ground out, each word enunciated plainly, promising dire consequences if they were not obeyed. "Don't think that I didn't hear all about that little stunt of yours yesterday. I bet your throat aches today too, thanks to it." He completely ignored the hesitant, bewildered shake of the head from Asch as he continued issuing out his orders, "I don't want to hear a single thing out of you for the next two days. No talking, no clearing your throat, no _nothing_. You _will_ let it heal up on its own, or I will make you. Am I understood?"

All three of them nodded apprehensively in agreement to his commands. Natalia even going so far as to edge away from him. Really, what else could they do in the face of _that_? Colonel Curtiss could be awfully frightening when he felt like it.

"Good." And then as if a switch had been flipped, Jade's severe expression practically melted into mild amusement as he glanced pointedly at the former Guardian. "I thought you weren't that sort of girl, Anise?" he teased affably.

She blinked up at him for several long seconds, then scowled in annoyance and resumed working her way through Asch's hair. "Shut up."

"My, but what the world is coming to," he murmured lightly, earning a dark look and a disbelieving snort from the Oracle Knight for his trouble.

Natalia twisted her hands together nervously and eyed the colonel with no small amount of trepidation. But after a short while spent building her courage back up to something she could actually work with, she spoke up, "Uhm, Jade?"

"Yes, princess?" he responded readily enough, giving her an almost blinding smile.

Well, that didn't really settle her nerves any, but still... "What exactly is going on?" she ventured hesitantly, hoping that she was not about to become the target for his amusement. Again.

"Ah, yes. Well, we're getting ready to depart from the sparkling hospitality of Daath," he explained, not that that hadn't already been made painfully obvious to Natalia when she had first entered the room. Asch certainly wouldn't be dressed in his full uniform if they weren't preparing to leave. But still, was he even well enough for this yet?

Jade followed her worried gaze with his eyes, his smile turning even brighter, if that were at all possible. "Do not concern yourself with the well-being of our dear God-General, princess. He believes that he is well enough to make the journey and I am willing to allow it. This time." That comment earned him an almost indignant glare from Asch, but Jade simply continued to smile, completely unconcerned by the results of his usual teasing. He did rather enjoy getting a rise out of them, after all. They made it so easy.

"I see," Natalia murmured, chewing on her bottom lip in thought before deciding that it was worth the further risk of his bizarre sense of humor to obtain the rest of the information she was curious about. "And we are doing this because?"

"I'm sure you saw the unusual activity in the cathedral's entrance hall," Jade stated plainly, his face turning serious as he waited for her answering nod. "It seems as if Grand Maestro Mohs returned to the cathedral sometime during the night. And unfortunately, he apparently brought complications with him. A Kimlascan battleship pulled into the harbor a few hours shy of first light. I don't think I need to explain my reasoning any further for wanting to leave as soon as possible."

Natalia blanched and silently shook her head. She certainly had no wish to be involved in a confrontation with her kinsmen, regardless of whether she was their princess or not. They were still her people. It hurt to see them harmed. And it hurt even more to be... hated by them. Yes, it would be best to avoid them, if at all possible.

"But Noelle is safe, right?" Luke asked worriedly as he and Guy joined the group. They had already gotten the plucky aviator into enough trouble as it was. He didn't want to see her get threatened again just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Of course," Jade replied casually, waving a hand vaguely into the air as if the question wasn't even worth his consideration. "I had her move the Albiore to a more secure location two days ago. I had absolutely no intention of repeating the unpleasant events from our last visit to Daath."

"That's good then," Tear murmured in relief as she and Ion joined them as well.

Jade smiled tightly as he looked around at the group. They were almost ready now. "We'll go through the Oracle Knight Headquarters instead of the usual route. They won't be expecting us to go that way, so there shouldn't be too much resistance. Perhaps just a few trainees at best, nothing too difficult."

Anise and Asch both nodded their agreement to that. There just weren't that many of the Oracle Knights left in Daath thanks to the Commandant's abrupt defection, as it were. And without a God-General who knew what they were doing leading them, the knights' strength and numbers would be ill equipped to deal with such a blindingly obvious path of escape. The Grand Maestro might be a loathsome, conniving sort of man, but he was a far cry from being any sort of capable tactician. They should be able to make their escape with little trouble.

/If there's fighting.../

Asch glanced up at that half formed thought and found Luke frowning down at him worriedly. /I will be fine./

/I'm sure you will,/ Luke scowled at him and crossed his arms. /But don't overdo it. You may be able to fool the others, but you can't fool me. You're still pretty weak./

Asch looked away in mounting irritation. /I can take care of myself./

/I know you can./ Luke grimaced, but refused to let this go. /So can I for that matter. But I'm still going to help you whether you want me to or not. So _please_ , be careful./

His only answer was a sense of annoyance that was swiftly turning into anger.

/Look, neither of us can do everything. Even _I_ need help, damnit./ Luke sighed silently in frustration. Even now, they still had their sore points. /I just... I can't go through this again. Please, just be careful?/

The annoyed anger fizzled out instantly in the face of his plea and Asch glanced back at him hesitantly. /...Fine./

/Thank you./ Luke let out a quiet breath of relief.

/But that goes double for you./ Asch scowled up at him pointedly. /You do have an alarming tendency of not paying attention./

/Whatever./ Luke rolled his eyes. Trust Asch to turn it right back around on him.

/If you die, then I will go with you./

Luke froze at that thought and met Asch's solemn gaze in aghast horror. He hadn't thought...

/It goes both ways, you idiot./

/But-/

/There is no but, there is only certainty. As long as you remain, I will continue. If you depart, then I don't see much point in staying./

/I.../

Asch closed his eyes and sighed wearily. /I'm tired, Luke. So very tired. I can't do this on my own anymore. I _do_ need your help, whether I will admit to it or not./

/...All right. I... I guess we'll help each other out then from now on./ Luke smiled weakly and fidgeted.

Asch smiled softly in return and nodded. /Yes. We will./

/...Together./

/Exactly./

\---


	24. Day 28

The transport runes flashed brilliantly as they descended from the protected level set aside for the Fon Master, and it was with no small amount of relief that they found the ground floor of the residential wing deserted for the moment. No Kimlascan soldiers _or_ Oracle Knights in sight. They were probably laying in wait in the entrance hall, assuming they weren't still organizing their 'capture'. The hour was quite early still. If they hurried on, they might be able to avoid any potential confrontations. Possibly.

"Well," Jade murmured quietly as he glanced around the hall and nodded, "Let's get moving shall we? I certainly don't want to be responsible for wearing out our welcome here in dear, old Daath."

The others gave him varying looks of disgust and exasperation, but didn't argue. They were just as eager as he to depart the holy city, and in as swift a manner as humanly possible. But perhaps their luck was going too well, or perhaps it was simply an inevitability that was bound to occur at one point or another. Regardless of what the powers that be might have wished for them, Score bound or otherwise, they were only a few feet away from the door leading into the Oracle Knight Headquarters, and a timely escape, when the door leading to the entrance hall opened up behind them and a voice cried out.

"Master Luke!"

All the color drained out of Luke's face as he froze at that call, then slowly, ever so slowly, he craned his neck around and glanced behind them in absolute dread. A white knight stood there in the doorway, a familiar sight that he had gotten more than used to while growing up. And that was certainly one vision that, at this specific point in time, he would have been quite happy at never witnessing ever again. Because if the Fabre household guards were here, then that meant-

"Where is my son?!"

Their _father_ was here.

Luke blanched as he turned around fully and backed up a few steps, his back coming flush against Asch's own. The God-General had yet to turn around, and perhaps it was for the best that way. The coming confrontation promised to be ugly at best even without the added bonus of that particularly shocking revelation. Luke shook his head and swallowed hard, doing everything that he could to keep from hyperventilating as he grasped behind him blindly, searching for Asch's hand, gripping it hard when he finally found it and taking some small amount of comfort when Asch held on to him in return.

He could get through this. He _could_. As long as they were together then he could do anything. Couldn't he? But in that moment he realized that he couldn't feel a single thing coming from Asch. No shock, no concern, no uncertainty, not even fear. It was as if he had simply shut down, and maybe he had.

/Are you-/ But he couldn't seem to bring himself to finish the thought.

And yet, his words seemed to garner some sort of reaction, because in the next moment he found himself having to fight to keep his knees from buckling under the sheer weight of emotions that Asch was experiencing. So much... almost mind-numbing shock and... was that... disgust directed solely at himself? Why did he feel so much... self-hatred? Surely he didn't- /...I _can't_.../

Luke's shoulders slumped in defeat. Asch _did_ feel that way, and he didn't know how to fix this, for either of them. He had no idea of where to even begin. /You're not a monster. He won't... hate you.../

But he received no response to that. Nothing at all.

And then there was no more time for speculation or self-recrimination, because their father was there, forcefully pushing his way past his servant, a disgustingly pleased Grand Maestro trailing sedately in his wake. Duke Fabre quickly glanced over the group, his attention instantly zeroing in on Luke, most likely writing the others off as something of little concern as he strode forward, his hands reaching out towards Luke.

And then Jade was there, stepping easily between them, his weapon in hand, pointing directly at the older man as he smiled dangerously. "That's far enough, I think. Do please keep your distance, it would be a shame to ruin this _pleasant_ reunion with bloodshed."

Duke Fabre scowled darkly, but did as instructed while eyeing the Malkuth military officer up and down suspiciously. "Colonel Jade Curtiss. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that someone as disreputable as you still has his hooks in my son. Expecting some sort of pay out for your efforts, I suppose?"

"Actually, Your Grace," Jade said flatly, his face nothing short of severe, "I am simply recalling what occurred during our last unfortunate visit to Baticul. You'll have to excuse me if I am simply unwilling to have the wonderful events of that lovely occasion inflicted upon the children in my care _again_."

Duke Fabre scowled in response to that and crossed his arms. "Rest assured that nothing like that will _ever_ happen again."

Jade chuckled then, a horrible sound that sent a shiver of dread up the spines of everyone present. "You'll have to forgive me again, Your Grace, if I don't take your word for it."

It was at that point, when it seemed that a lull might occur in this particular standoff, that Grand Maestro Mohs finally decided to speak up, "Your Grace, surely you're not willing to allow these criminals-"

"Oh, do shut up, you filthy excuse for a holy man," Duke Fabre snarled, his expression taking on something almost akin to rage as he whipped his head around to pin the Grand Maestro with a heated glare, "I've heard more than enough out of you to last me a lifetime. Do not think for one second that I am willing to hear you castigate my own flesh and blood just because I _was_ willing to heed your summons. I am only here to retrieve what is mine, not fulfill your twisted prophecy."

The Grand Maestro almost, _almost_ recoiled from the duke's obvious fury, but simply scowled instead and shrugged, "Well then, do not blame me for when your expectations come crashing down around your ears like a house of cards."

Jade hummed thoughtfully as he studied them. It seemed as if things were not quite as cut and dried as he had originally assumed. "You do not believe what he has told you about Luke then?" he asked curiously.

"Of course not," Duke Fabre replied haughtily, "Do I look like a fool? Why would I possibly believe the words of a vile wretch who has nearly had my son murdered, not once, but twice?" After saying that, he gave the Grand Maestro one more hot, pointed glare. "You should be quite thankful that I have been exceedingly generous up to this point and have been willing to spare your life. Do not count on that generosity lasting for much longer."

Jade smiled sweetly as he watched the Grand Maestro fidget nervously under the duke's incensed gaze. Hmm. Well, this might turn out better than he had originally thought. Adjusting his stance so that the point of his spear was directed to the side, but still an obvious enough threat, he ventured, "And what of Natalia?"

Duke Fabre scowled disapprovingly. " _Princess_ Natalia, you cur," he hissed before straightening himself up to his full height and turning his full attention onto the young woman in question. "Will you not consider coming home, child?"

Natalia shook her head in uncertainty as Tear lay a comforting hand upon her shoulder, offering her what support she could. "But I'm... not a princess. Father didn't..."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you are," Duke Fabre argued. "Your father has simply been completely and utterly distraught ever since we received word of your death at Akzeriuth. He could not find his way to hope when he was told otherwise, and certain unsavory individuals took advantage of his overwrought state. Do not fear, they have been dealt with or _will_ be dealt with." These last words were punctuated by yet another glare sent towards the Grand Maestro.

Natalia shook her head again. "But I'm... not. I'm nothing like what a Kimlascan princess should be. Surely even you can see that."

Duke Fabre sighed in something akin to resigned annoyance as he reached up to rub wearily at his temple. "Does it really matter, child? You have been his daughter for the past eighteen years and there is really no way to prove otherwise. The words of one woman, no matter how truthful they may in fact be, are just one drop in an endless bucket. Will you _not_ come home?"

Natalia shook her head once more and ducked her chin down, unwilling to believe what he was saying. Surely he was incorrect. Surely her father hated her for what had happened, there couldn't be any other possible reason than that for him to wish her death. She wouldn't hope for... _couldn't_ hope for...

"Do not concern yourself with Princess Natalia's welfare," Jade interjected smoothly, "Regardless of any prior unpleasantness, she will always be welcome within the Malkuth Empire. We _do_ recognize the exceptional when we run across it."

Duke Fabre snorted in disbelief. "You do not have the authority to say such foolish tripe."

"Oh," Jade purred and grinned menacingly, "But I do."

Nearly everyone in the hallway, save Luke and Asch, gave the colonel an astonished look at that. Surely not, he _was_ just a colonel in the military, after all. But his obvious friendship with the emperor, and the tales of just how deep that friendship might run, did appear to belie those doubts to some extent. He was certainly a force to be reckoned with, at any rate.

"Very well, child, I will leave the decision in your most capable hands. It is your life, after all," Duke Fabre said sadly as he closed his eyes for a moment in pure resignation. Too much damage had been done in so short a time to garner any sort of trust, it seemed. But there was still something he _could_ do. Squaring his shoulders, Duke Fabre jutted his chin out and demanded, "But regardless, I insist that you return my son to me _at once_."

Jade laughed in pure amusement as he reached up to adjust his glasses before replying, "Certainly, Your Grace, which one would you like back?"

"Jade!" Natalia cried, her head whipping up to give him an outraged glare while Tear winced beside her. Guy merely shook his head and rolled his eyes heavenward. Anise, in the meantime, scowled up at the colonel and poked him in the back with her mace. _That jerk_. Ion grimaced slightly at the proceedings and lay a comforting hand on Asch's arm, doing his best to not shrink back from the palpable tension hovering around both of the 'sons' in question.

"What _are_ you insinuating, you arrogant ass?" Duke Fabre hissed out, his fury at being toyed with quite in evidence.

"My my, such language in front of the children," Jade murmured before giving the others an apologetic shrug. "It was inevitable. Best to get it over with now rather than later." Smiling sweetly, he focused his attention back on the duke for a moment and asked again, "It is as I said, which son would you like for me to return to you?" Then he flicked his eyes off to the side, towards the two young men standing back to back.

The duke glanced their way, his brows furrowing in obvious confusion as he finally noted the redheaded man standing behind his son. What was this all about then?

Natalia gave Jade one last, long hard glare, before reaching out hesitantly towards the two men she loved so dearly. The two people whom she had no doubt were hurting the worst from this entire debacle. "Luke?" she murmured softly and chewed nervously on her bottom lip for a second before continuing, "Asch? Are you-"

"Asch?" Duke Fabre interrupted, his eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise. "The God-General, Asch the Bloody?" But he didn't even wait for any sort of confirmation to his question before turning a thoroughly disapproving look upon Natalia and Luke. "What are the two of you _doing_ in the company of that _butcher_?"

Jade's expression turned positively frigid at the duke's words, while the others mostly just winced and shook their heads in disbelief. Guy went even further though, barking out a hollow laugh as he muttered, "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

That earned him a few scowls, but before any of them could work up any form of rebuke, Luke finally spoke up, though his voice practically trembled as he leaned back heavily against Asch, as if he could hold them up from that pit they both wished would open up beneath them. "Please don't say that. You don't... you don't know anything about him. Nothing at all."

/...but it is true./

/No it isn't./

/You can't wash away the blood of years worth of killing./

/I didn't want to kill thousands of people, but thanks to my ignorant arrogance, they still died. You can't wash that away either. You're not any different from me in that regard, whether you believe it or not./

/I.../

/You're _not_ a monster./

Duke Fabre's eyes narrowed in outright suspicion as he watched the silent interaction between his son and the now identified God-General. There was something there... something that he couldn't quite figure out. "Luke," he said warningly, "What exactly _is_ this man to you?"

Luke smiled cheerlessly at the obvious command in their father's question. He didn't understand, none of them did, really. But he still answered honestly as he stared their father down, "Everything."

Even the others, all save Jade, gave him uncertain looks at his pronouncement, and their father... their father just stared back at him, aghast. Asch stiffened behind him, then seemed to relax somewhat a moment later.

/...Everything?/ Asch asked hesitantly as he glanced over his shoulder.

/Yes. Everything./ Luke sent back with absolute conviction as he squeezed the hand still held within his own.

Duke Fabre simply stared at them in utter shock. When the God-General had looked back, he had glimpsed an achingly familiar face. But his son was standing right there in front of him. How could...?

"As you can see, Your Grace," Grand Maestro Mohs said silkily, seeing the moment as his chance to win back some sort of control over the situation. "It is as I told you. The son you have been so eager to reclaim is nothing more than a replica created through the use of fomicry. He is _not_ your son, has never _been_ your son. He was simply a tool to be used and then discarded by Commandant Grants. Such a creature is hardly worth your consideration."

"Shut up!" Duke Fabre roared, his hand reaching for his sword.

/I.../

/How dare he!/ Asch snarled as he unsheathed his own sword and turned around fully, pushing a shell shocked Luke behind him. /I think it's high time someone cut out that snake's tongue once and for all./

But Jade's hand was on his shoulder before he had even taken two steps, his grip like veritable steel as it halted his progress. The colonel shook his head at the furious God-General and jerked it back towards Luke before turning a thoroughly unamused expression on the Grand Maestro and Duke Fabre. "On second thought, I've changed my mind. I believe that I shall keep them both as you obviously aren't very good at caring for them."

Asch gave the colonel a hard look, but finally capitulated and focused his attention back on Luke. /It's not true./

/Yes, it is./ Luke shook his head mournfully and looked down at the floor.

/You are far more than just a replica./

/You didn't believe that before./ Luke retorted and glanced up at Asch through his bangs.

/Oh yes, of course. Well, if we are going back to then, then I suppose I am just a mass murderer, after all, and you are really just a rather annoying piece of dreck./

Luke scowled at him and crinkled his nose up. /Fine. I see what you're getting at. But I don't have to be happy about it./

/Neither do I. But you still insist on trying to _cheer me up_ , regardless./

Luke couldn't fight off a small smile at that. He _was_ right, damnit. But it still hurt.

/I don't know if it will ever stop hurting./

/It sure doesn't seem that way./

"And _now_ , I think that we shall take our leave," Jade said pleasantly. Duke Fabre was apparently having some difficultly forming words around his fury, and the colonel was more than willing to take full advantage of that. "If you'll excuse us." He bowed mockingly and gestured for the others to head through the door into the Oracle Knight Headquarters. A little surprise and perhaps the judicious use of a spell here and there should win them enough of a head start to escape upon. And if he had to kill any of them... Well, then he'd just have to kill them.

Guy shook his head sternly at himself. He very much wanted to do something, _anything_ really, but he knew that now just wasn't the right time. Later perhaps, but either way, Duke Fabre was about to lose both of his sons, whether the man realized it or not. That was a good enough revenge as far as he was concerned. At least, for now. "Luke," he called out, continuing once his friend had glanced his way, "Let's just get out of here for now, okay?"

Luke grimaced, but nodded in agreement. There was nothing else to be said here. Not now. Maybe later...

But their luck still ran short, it seemed, because even before they had moved to do as Jade had silently instructed them to, the door leading to the Headquarters opened up and through it stepped a slim, but terribly familiar figure.

Damn.

"Well," the God-General murmured as he glanced around the room, his mask hiding the majority of his reaction to what he had just come across. "This is certainly interesting."

Ion frowned sadly, wringing his hands unconsciously at this unexpected addition. "Sync."

The God-General smirked sardonically at the Fon Master, but then scowled an instant later as he cocked his head at Asch. "It figures. Always in the last place to look. I suppose you've been here the entire time?" He sighed then and crossed his arms. "How vexing."

"What the hell do you want?" Luke ground out as he reached back and prepared to draw his sword, unconsciously edging his way between the two God-Generals.

Sync shook his head in disgust, then smirked again as he noticed just exactly what Luke was doing. "Aw, feeling protective of your original? How nauseating."

Jade stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Luke's shoulder before giving Sync a pointed look. "Why are you here?"

The God-General merely shrugged his apparent apathy at the situation before simply offering, "I was asked to fetch Asch."

"Why? To finish the job?" Luke snarled heatedly as he tightened his grip on the sword's hilt.

Sync just looked at him, and from what little they could see, Luke's hostile behavior was actually confusing him. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Ah. Well," Jade began to explain, his tone conversational, no doubt his way of defusing the looming confrontation somewhat, "Just a few days past now, it seems as if Van Grants was quite intent on _killing_ Asch, and did very nearly succeed. So you will understand why we are a bit reticent at your arrival."

Sync just seemed to stare at him for several seconds in something akin to shock. Then the God-General shook his head in denial. "That's impossible. The Commandant has been at the Absorption Gate for the past six days."

"Really now," Jade hummed thoughtfully and grasped his chin in contemplation. "Are you completely positive about that?"

"Well," Sync tipped his head slightly and admitted, "I've been busy searching for Asch for the past two days, but for the most part, yes, I am quite certain."

"That's very interesting," Jade murmured, turning this new puzzle over in his mind and picking at it a bit. They were all more than certain that it had been Van Grants' hand that had done the deed. But how exactly had he managed to do it and still maintain something of a presence amongst his troops? Intriguing question, that.

Luke straightened up, releasing his hold upon his sword and frowned. /I don't understand. It was Van... wasn't it?/

Asch shivered minutely at the dark memories that were being dredged up and nodded in absolute certainty. /Yes. It was him. No one else... No one else could know the things that he knew./

Luke glanced back at him in concern. /Are you-/

Asch shook his head, guessing easily at what Luke was asking of him. /No, I'm not./

Sync sighed in annoyance. "I really don't know a damned thing about what you're all going on about, and personally, I don't care. Are you coming or not?" His last question was obviously directed solely at his fellow God-General.

Asch stared up at him solemnly and slowly shook his head in answer.

"Fine," Sync said sharply and shrugged, "I guess I'll just report back then."

"You're not going to try and force him to go with you?" Jade asked curiously as the God-General whirled around and prepared to stalk his way out of the hallway.

"Of course not," Sync replied scornfully, "We've always been under orders to not harm the Sacred Flame more than absolutely necessary. I don't see any point in forcing the issue. You'll come of your own free will eventually anyway."

"Astute observation," Jade murmured, storing away that new, _interesting_ title for later pondering as Sync the Tempest swiftly departed from their sterling company. "Well, I suppose that is that then," he said cheerfully a moment later, breaking the oppressive silence with his usual bizarre behavior. "Shall we go?"

The others looked at him in shock, but he simply smiled at them and gestured pointedly towards the door that the God-General had ever so kindly left open for their use.

"Luke," Duke Fabre called out after they had all shook themselves free of their shock and began to head towards the doorway.

Asch stiffened at the entreaty apparent in their father's voice, but shook his head firmly and continued to walk on.

Luke sighed and glanced back sadly at Duke Fabre. "I'm sorry, father. But he's not-" He stopped then, shook his head as well and looked forward. "No, _we're_ not ready yet."

Then he walked on, following in the footsteps of the person who was more a part of his future than he ever would have guessed beforehand. And just this once, he felt no need to look back.

\---

/Are you all right?/

/No./

/...But you will be?/

/I think so. Just give it time./

/I'm glad./

/...as am I./

_As am I._

  
**Nezach**  
The Seventh Sephirah  
Triumph  
Victory without Regret  
The Place of our Emotions


End file.
